Life Goes On
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: PERMANANT HIATUS The Metro Court Crisis brings two men with secrets to Port Charles. Logan, Cooper, Dillon, Damian, Georgie, Maxie, Lulu, Serena. Dilu. Glo. Spixie. Ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

**Note**- Not sure there is still a fanfic audience for Georgie, Logan and Cooper stories but we'll see.

**Main Characters:**

Cooper Barrett

Logan Hayes

Damian Spinelli

Dillon Quartermaine

Maxie Jones

Georgie Jones

Serena Baldwin

Lulu Spencer

**End Game Pairings**: Glo, Spixie, Dilu

**Timeline:** Metro Court Crisis. Revised history.

* * *

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter One**

**Early Saturday, February 3rd 2007, middle of the night**

"Did you hear that?" Maxie Jones asked Cooper Barrett.

His blood was racing so fast from this stressful night- during most of which he was sure he was about to die any second- that he could barely hear her talking let alone whatever noise she just thought she had heard.

"What?" he asked

"I think the doors just unlocked." She jumped off the floor of the vault and ran over to try to open it. "Come on. I'll help you get out of here."

"What's in it for you?"

"You'll owe me one. And I always collect."

Just then an explosion went off and they were thrown backwards from the blast. Both their bodies hit the wall hard and slid down to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

"NOOOOO!" Georgie Jones yelled as she saw flames burst out of the front doors of the hotel. The glass was blown out of the doors.

Surrounding her were other people who had loved ones inside the hotel and plenty of cops and ambulances.

The man next to her, who she had gotten to know in the long hours they stood out in the cold, wrapped his arms around her when she tried to run toward the building to rescue her sister and cousins. The cops moved in, dressed in riot gear, screaming orders to get back because the scene wasn't safe.

"Get off me!" Georgie yelled at the near stranger who was holding her snug in his arms. "I have to help my sister and cousin."

"By getting yourself killed? That ain't gonna help nobody. Let the cops do their jobs. Its what they get paid for."

"How can you be so calm?" She finally broke away from him, panting in frustration and pain. "I thought your sister is in there?"

"My sister don't even know my name. And even if she did there is nothing I can do but stand here and wait, just like you, cause neither of us got an Uzi to take out all those gunmen in there. Now, come on, we gotta get back some. Its not safe here." He grabbed her hand and dragged her across the street.

Georgie had felt comforted by this sexy young former solider earlier in the night but now she just found him annoying as all hell. He seemed cold and detached from the reality that his sister, her sister, and her cousin, not to mention many other good people could have just lost there lives.

Right now Georgie was too numb to cry and still in total shock. She let the man drag her to safer ground but she didn't like the idea of taking even one step away from her family when they needed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"FAIR LULU!" Spinelli cried as the room filled with smoke. Beams lay everywhere. It was pitch black in the lobby now. He had fallen down behind the desk when the bomb went off. The last he saw Lulu she was laying on the couch, in labor at only seven months, panting and crying.

He had to get to his friend. They had only known each other a few months but she was a good person, important to Stone Cold, and she made Spinelli feel like a brother to her. Like he had a family now in all the Spencers and Jason Morgan.

For a screwed up, formerly lonely, loner stoner hacker that meant everything. He would give his life to save Lulu and her baby.

"AHHHH!" Her scream cut through the chaotic room. "Someone help me! My baby is coming! OH MY GOD, AHHHHHHH!"

"Fear not, Fair Lulu, the Jackal will save you and your Innocent One," Spinelli murmured as he started to make his way through the wreckage.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dillon was running through the hotel. All the lights had went out. He had managed to sneak around to the side of the building, break a window, and climb inside after total chaos broke out when a bomb went off. Going through the front door was not possible. Not only was there a sniper from this team of lunatics that had taken over the hotel but the cops had barricades up and they were keeping people back.

But he couldn't stay back. His pregnant fiancee was in this building and he had to get to her. If Lulu was still alive then Dillon would do whatever it took to get her free of this building and this horrible nightmare she had been caught in tonight when she tried to attend a charity fundraiser.

As he rushed toward the lobby- that was on fire the last time he saw it- he wasn't scared for himself. His life didn't mean half as much as hers and their daughter. If he lost her...them...what would be his reason to go on living?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena was knocked in the head by something that fell during the explosion. She passed out for just a minute. When she woke up, laying next to the couch where she had been holding Lulu's hand, she started coughing.

Stuck in the dark, injured, in a burning building with cops running around shooting at gunmen and hostages screaming in fear and pain, she groaned. She had the worse luck seriously.

Why couldn't things ever go right in her life?

Struggling to sit up, a wave of nausea took her over and she choked it back. "Lulu. LULU! Are you okay?"

"Serena? The baby is coming! I got to get out of here. OH MY GOD! It hurts so bad!"

Serena crawled through the wreckage and found Lulu. "I'm here. Its almost over. Just don't push!"

"She's coming! I think her head is already out!"

"HELP!" Serena yelled "We need a doctor! She's having a baby RIGHT NOW!"

"Fair Lulu!"

"Spinelli," she panted out his name.

Suddenly emergency lights went on. The room was an utter disaster. On the ground dead were several of the gunmen and also some of the hostages. Other people were injured. Cops were there with their guns raised telling everyone to stay down.

Serena moved to sit on the couch. Ignoring her own bleeding head she tried to help Lulu. Looking down she said "Oh my God, there she is."

"I have to push!" Lulu grabbed Spinelli's hand and then she started pushing.

Meanwhile the cops secured the scene so that the paramedics could rush in. By the time they did Serena was holding the baby in her arms. Dillon came running into the room and took in the scene, tears in his eyes and worry sketched on his face.

Lulu asked "Why isn't she crying?"

Spinelli moved over to the bloody and wet baby and gently cleared its mouth. The child let out a loud wail. Dillon jumped over broken beams and pieces of the blown out walls and got to Lulu and his child.

"Oh my God, are you all right? Is the baby all right? Oh my God!" he cried, running his hands through his hair. "Someone help us! My fiancee just had a baby!"

Thank God paramedics were allowed into the building by the cops just then and they were able to treat Lulu and the baby. It had been a night from hell but it was finally over.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Life Goes On

**Note**-_Logan lied to Georgie about his sister's name to conceal the fact he is Scott's son. His sister is Serena Lee Baldwin. Logan also lied to Georgie many other times during the first night they knew each other but that won't come out till later. He did not tell her he knew Coop and that Coop was in the hotel. He just said he was there to check on his sister_**.**

**Chapter Two**

**Early Saturday, February 3rd 2007, middle of the night**

Watching Logan stand across from the hotel, that was surrounded in chaos after an explosion went off, Georgie could hardly believe how his face showed no emotion. He was a mask of nothingness as he stared at the building.

The only time he got worked up is if she tried to walk away from him because he said it wasn't safe right now to go closer to the hotel. They had spent twelve hours talking in the freezing cold on this winter night. Twelve hours both worried about their sisters. He had never met his but he hoped to soon.

That is if his sister- he said her name was Leah-lived through being taken hostage at the Metro Court Hotel.

During the long hours of worry and waiting Georgie got to know Logan, or so she thought, and believed he really had a good heart. He longed to connect with the family that he had never knew. But looking at him now, how he could be stoic in the face of her utter fear and heartbreak, she felt sickened by the sight of him.

"You're heartless!" she yelled at him. And it felt good. She needed someone to yell at right then. She had no clue if Maxie and Robin were ever coming out of that hotel alive. Georgie couldn't deal with that reality. But she could deal with letting her anger out on this cold, robot like stranger.

"You ain't the first to call me that, doll."

"So easy come, easy go for you, huh? Your sister could have just died and you show no emotion at all! Why aren't you freaking out like me? Why can't you get worked up, huh? Are you made of stone?"

"You listen up. You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through in my life and you sure as hell don't know what I'm feeling right now. So don't judge me, little girl who lives a cookie cutter perfect life as a cop's daughter. Bet you live in a nice pretty house on a nice pretty street and your biggest worry is what to buy at the mall this week. Well I never had a life like that. I come from a run down shack in Texas and I had to crawl and scape for everything I ever got! I made it this far in life and I don't have a damn clue how cause I should have been long dead by now. You wanna know why I'm not losing it like you? Cause I been here before, too many times to count. I've been looking down death and its never fun but its real and its gotta be done and whiny and bitching ain't gonna help jack shit!"

"At least it would show you give a DAMN!"

"Someone I love is in there. I give a damn and I ain't got to prove that to you or nobody. I don't even know you."

"That's right you don't. And when this is all over I never wanna see you again, Logan Hayes! NEVER!"

"Fine with me!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God, this sucks," Maxie said as she groaned in pain after being knocked unconscious in an explosion. She looked around the vault and saw the gunman laying there with his eyes closed. Crawling over to him she shook him. "Three. Hey, Three. You gotta wake up and get out of here. The police will be here soon."

Cooper moaned as his eyes opened. "What happened?"

"All hell broke loose. Now come on. Try and stand up. We have to hurry. I think the police came in after the bomb went off."

"It went off?" He ached all over from being thrown back against a reinforced steel wall.

"That's what knocked us out. Get up. I know a way to sneak out of this hotel. I work here, remember? But we have to hurry."

He slowly got up. "Are you okay? You're bleeding."

"I just cut my arm. Its nothing. Now are you coming or not?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"I think you're cute and cute boys are good to have around instead of in prison for life. Now will you please come on?"

"Let me go out there first. It could be dangerous."

"Duh. What about tonight hasn't been dangerous? I always thought I would die young but I at least expected to be wearing cute shoes when I went. Not stuck in this fugly uniform in a half falling down hotel with a lunatic who calls himself a number instead of a name. I'm talking about One, not you."

"Shhhh. Lets go and stay behind me."

XXXXXXXXX

Luke pushed his way past the cops at the door, with Lucky right behind him, and looked around the half destroyed hotel lobby where dead bodies lay, cops were everywhere, so were paramedics and some of the hostages were being treated by them. The rest had already fled out the door the first chance they got.

Luke's eyes fell on his daughter. She was on the couch, with a blanket over her, as paramedics attended to her. Gathered around her were her new friend Spinelli, who talked in the weirdest slang, Scott's kid Serena and Lulu's fiancee Dillon.

Dillon was crouched next to Lulu, holding her hand protectively, as they both watched a paramedic checking over their baby. Luke could hardly believe it.

Lulu had given birth two months early in the middle of a nightmare. Lucky and Luke rushed over there to check on them.

"Cupcake, are you all right?"

She looked very worn out but said "Yeah, yeah, I'm all right. It's the baby...she's so small. Dad, she's gonna make it, right?"

Dillon, who looked teary and shaken, rushed to say "Of course she will, Lu. She'll make it. She's gotta make it."

Luke swallowed hard. He looked at the paramedics and the guy said "We need to prep for transport now. Vitals are good but this baby needs a warmer stat."

Coming two months early that little girl was in for quite the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan's phone rang. Hearing that he could finally breathe easy again. His whole body relaxed.

He jerked the phone out of his pocket and answered it "Yeah, where the fuck are you?"

After listening for a minute he said "All right. Don't move a damn inch. I'm on my way." He disconnected the call and said to Georgie "Lets go, doll."

"I'm not going anywhere until I know if my sister and cousin are okay!"

"I know you don't know me but if you trust me right now I can get you half of what you want. That call was about your sister."

"What? How could it be?"

"Like I said, trust me."

"I'm not a fool, Logan, and I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Have it your way. Just remember I did ask nicely first." He picked her up and carried her, tossed over his shoulder, off into the park. She screamed and beat on him but, in the chaos, no one noticed her being taken away.


	3. Chapter 3

****

****

Note- Thank you for reviewing! Glad some readers are still interested in these characters.

****

Life Goes On

Chapter Three

Early Saturday, February 3rd 2007, middle of the night

Georgie was being kidnaped by a hunky former solider. She was tossed over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. The first chance she got, when he finally set her down, she planned to kick him in his junk.

She was so mad right now! Where she needed to be was back at the Metro Court checking on Maxie and Robin. But where was she instead?

In the park across the street, in the freezing cold, with an asshole who thought he could carry her around like he was a caveman. Oddly she was not scared. She had talked to him for twelve hours straight and she was reasonably sure he wasn't gonna rape or kill her. No, he just wanted her to do what he wanted when he wanted. He thought he was her protector tonight.

He had asked her to come to with him because he knew something about where Maxie was. Georgie didn't buy it. Logan only wanted her to go wherever he went so she wouldn't run into the hotel and look for her sister and cousin.

He was using caveman tactics to get his own way.

She had liked him at first but she was way past thinking twice about that. Now she was pissed off and he was gonna hear about it.

"Put me down, you brute! My Dad is gonna throw the book at you and you will so deserve it! You kidnaping menace!"

"You sure do have a big mouth on you for such a little girl. Hush up!"

"GO TO HELL AND LET ME DOWN BEFORE I REALLY HURT YOU!"

"So much fire. That's hot."

"I hate you!"

"Like I care."

"LET ME DOWN! HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Just then Georgie heard a man say "What are you doing? Put her down!"

Logan set Georgie down and she shoved him so hard that he fell on his ass. She was about to start yelling at him again when she heard a voice behind her say "You are so lucky you had to work tonight and skipped that fundraiser. It was hell on earth."

"Maxie!" She spun around, spotted her sister and ran over to hug her. Georgie then gave a raised eyebrow look to the tall man standing there dressed in all black. "Are you okay? Your arm is bleeding!"

"Its not that bad. But it better not scar."

"You need to get to the hospital and have your arm stitched up."

"The hospital will be jam packed with people with real injuries right about now. Besides I hate hospitals. I'll put a band-aid on it and have Robin look at it in the morning."

"So Robin made it out?"

"I don't know! I thought you would know! She better be okay!"

"We should call Dad. Do you have your phone? Mine went dead hours ago."

"Mine's stuck in a lobby that exploded."

Georgie turned and looked at the two men who were chatting too quietly for her to hear twenty feet away. "Who is that anyway?"

"Just a new friend."

"You made a friend when you were taken hostage?"

"What? It happens."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, I have to find Liz. I'll meet you at the hospital," Lucky told Luke. He then looked at Lulu, was now on a stretcher and said "You did good. You have a beautiful daughter. I love you."

"I love you too," she said tearfully.

Lucky kissed her forehead. Then he patted Dillon on the shoulder before he took off, in a run, back outside to look for his estranged wife. He also wanted to find Nikolas and Emily. But first he had to make sure his first love and the mother of his son was all right. He had come into the hotel to get his sister and his wife.

He found his sister. But there was no sign yet of his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moments later Scott Baldwin came bursting into the lobby. "Aw, get out of my way! I gotta find my kid."

"Sir, this area is not safe. I'll need you to go outside and wait for it to be secured and checked by the fire marshal."

"Hell with that! My little girl is missing! NOW MOVE!" He pushed the man aside and yelled "SERENA!"

"Dad! Calm down! I'm right here and look. I'm fine."

"Baby! What happened to your head? You're bleeding." He then yelled at a paramedic. "Hey, you! Help my kid. She's hurt!"

"Dad, leave him alone. Other people are hurt worse."

"Well, come here and give me a hug. I was going out of my head looking for you. Everyone ran out and it was pandemonium out there. But you weren't with them. Why would you stay in here a moment longer than you had to?"

The paramedics rolled Lulu past and she grabbed Serena's hand. "Thank you!"

"I just caught her."

Dillon said "Thank you so much for sticking with Lulu all night. She told me you never left her side. You're awesome! And I'm a Dad! Can you believe it?"

They all left. Serena looked at Scott. "I helped to deliver a baby tonight."

"Luke's grandkid? Ain't that ironic. You know that you and Lulu came this close to being step sisters, don't you?"

"Don't remind me. I hated her back then."

"A lot has changed in ten years. But Luke hasn't. He's still a trouble making old goat. I wouldn't be surprised if he was responsible for this whole mess tonight. Lets get out of this place. It looks like its ready to fall down around us."

"I'm more than ready to be out of here. I may never come back here again. This night sucked!"

"Thank God you survived. Not everyone was so lucky. But you're a Baldwin and that makes being a fighter in your blood."

XXXXXXXXX

"Now you want a favor, brown eyes?" Logan asked Georgie, as he smirked at her. "I thought you hated me? Why would I let someone who hates me use my phone?"

"Give it to me, you jackass, before I take it."

Cooper said "Here, use mine."

Maxie smiled. "You're so sweet. You don't seem like a hardened criminal type at all."

Logan told Maxie "Looks can be deceiving."

Maxie asked him "So who are you? His partner in crime?"

"Something like that, blondie."

Georgie used Cooper's phone to call her father. She found out Robin was safe and told Mac that Maxie was all right too. She promised her father that Maxie would go to the hospital and have her heart checked. Georgie said good bye and then handed Cooper his phone. "Thank you. I'm Georgie Jones, by the way, and you are?"

Maxie was all ears for this revelation because she only knew him as Three.

He answered "Cooper Barrett."

"Barrett? I know a Brenda Barrett. Are you related?"

"To the famous supermodel? I wish."

Logan smirked. "Me too. She's hot. You could hook me up."

Georgie glared at Logan. Then she asked Coop "What did my sister mean? Hardened criminal?"

"I got in some trouble back in Virginia. That's where I grew up. And I broke my probation when I left the state. So I really need to clear that all up before I can get my life pulled together. Right now its sort of a mess."

"Hmmm," Georgie said, not sure if she believed that's all it was. "Well its good that you're honest about your mistakes and are trying to change. Its been nice meeting you but its freezing out here, I'm dead tired, and my sister needs to get to the hospital."

Maxie said "I told you that my arm is fine. What I need is a shower and some tequila shots. Boys, you wanna come to our house for a party?"

Georgie said "She's joking! We're going to the hospital. Maxie had a heart transplant when she was really young and she needs to have a doctor make sure she's okay after all this stress tonight."

Cooper said "That sounds like a good idea. We'll tag along and make sure you get there safe."

Logan said "Forget that, buddy. I seriously don't think this safety conscious good girl will let two strangers in her ride."

Georgie said "And here I thought you were stuck on stupid but you nailed it right on the head."

Logan said "I don't think I could graduate the pre-med program at Texas A and M and then spend three years as a medic in the army if I was stump dumb. Now could I, girl? Besides that ain't book smarts, its streets smarts. Looks like you got enough of those to not trust me, which makes you pretty savvy, actually."

"I have to get my sister to the hospital. Good bye and never, never, never contact me again."

Georgie grabbed Maxie's hand and dragged her away as Maxie cried "You can both call me anytime you want! Maxie Jones! I'm in the book under Malcom Scorpio!"

Cooper looked at Logan. "I see you managed to make a new friend. Do you think she'll get a restraining order on you?"

"Shut up."

XXXXXXXX

Lucky was running around outside the hotel, asking people if they had seen Liz, and calling out her name. "ELIZABETH!"

"Lucky!"

He spotted her in a crowd with his brother, Emily, Robin, Patrick and some more hospital workers. Liz broke away and ran toward Lucky. He ran and picked her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

She nodded as tears of relief fell because she was finally safe in his arms. Last fall they had separated when she had a pregnancy scare and he had a drug problem. Both things shook them bad because they didn't lean on each other. But tonight, in the middle of all this chaos, they clung tight to one and other and there was nothing that could hurt them when they were doing that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading. Keep reviewing please. Let me know if you want Cooper and Serena to have love stories in this too. Together? Any suggestions? **

Chapter Four

Monday February 5th 2007, afternoon

Georgie was surprised to see Cooper Barrett come walking down the stairs at Kelly's diner. She had just met the guy two days before in a park in the middle of the night. He said he had a shady criminal past and somehow had gotten to know her sister during the hostage crisis. Georgie really should have Spinelli, a new friend of hers since the first of the year, check this guy out. Because he could totally be lying about who he was and his past.

Though he seemed nice enough. But then again so did his buddy Logan at first. Before Logan became ice cold, after the explosion happened, and started to act like a possessive jerk. For twelve hours before that he was sweet and kind. She had liked him. Even had the first inklings of crush starting.

But when he acted so cold and shut down after the explosion she felt like he was heartless. And in his zeal to protect her from getting hurt he got grabby and bossy. She really didn't like it, like him, or want to see him again anytime soon.

To Cooper she said "Well, hello again. What were you doing upstairs?"

"I rented a room here yesterday. You work here?"

"Five days a week. The dinner rush. Would you like to order?"

"Just coffee for now. I'm waiting on Logan."

Georgie tensed. Great. Just great. So now Logan would be around all the time. Wonderful. Maybe he would kidnap her again the next time she told him she wasn't interested in going where he wanted. He better change his attitude back to the cool guy he was before the explosion or else she would flat out refuse to speak to him.

And that was all she had to say on that subject.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie knocked on the door of the penthouse. Her Dad would have a fit if he knew she was here but she didn't really care if Mac freaked out. Everyone knew she was his bad daughter and Georgie and Robin were his good girls.

Jason Morgan called out "Yeah, who is it?"

"Its me."

"Me who?"

"Oh! Maxie Jones. You know, the police commissioner's daughter. OH! Not that I'm here on official business or anything. I'm here for a personal reason."

The door opened and Jason gave her a blank stare. "What do you want?"

"Does Damian Spinello live here?"

"Spinelli and yeah. How do you know him?"

"We're...recently involved."

"You're involved but you don't know his last name?"

She breezed inside. "I didn't say we're tight. Its new. We don't need names for what we have. Its called an affair. Geez, grow up. Its done everyday. So is he home?"

"Yeah, he's up in his room."

"This way? Thanks!" She ran up the stairs.

"Hey!" Jason called out.

This was so exciting. She was in a mobster's penthouse. Wow. Her life was so much more interesting than either Georgie's or Robin's lives. They could be Mac's good girls.

Maxie would be the fun one.

XXXXXXXXX

Lulu was physically strong enough after going through a very rough labor to go see her baby for the first time. The child was in ICU. She would stay there for a few weeks because she was born so premature. But the doctors expected her to survive.

Dillon wheeled Lulu into the ICU nursery. She hadn't seen the baby since they were brought to General Hospital. At the sight of her daughter tears came to her eyes.

"She's so small," Lulu whispered. "She's tiny. Dil, how can she survive when she's so small?"

"She's tough. She's gonna make it just fine."

"I wish I could hold her. I've never held my baby once yet."

"You will, Lu. You'll hold her so many times you can't even count them."

"But not today! Today I can't even touch her! I don't want to go home and leave her here!"

"We'll visit everyday."

"I'm her Mom. I'm supposed to be with her always."

"We'll stay here as much as we can. Only go home to sleep. But you do need sleep and you need to eat and you gotta stay strong. I need you to help me take care of Lissa. You know I would suck as a single dad. So you can't get run down. You gotta take care of yourself so you can be there for her when she comes home."

"I'm a bad mom if I leave her."

"You are an amazing Mom. You fought all night long against that madman who kept threatening to kill you. You fought so our daughter could live. That makes you a good Mom."

"I wanna be a the best Mom but I know I'm gonna mess it all up."

"I'm not gonna let you. We made a deal. You and me and Lissa, a family, and nobody is gonna mess that up. Not you, not me." He touched her engagement ring. "A promise is a promise."

They were more friends than lovers right now. But they were planning to get married so that Lissa would have a good home.

Still there was love between them. It was just tested and tried at every turn.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hello? Spinello? Are you here?" Maxie called out as she walked down the hallway of Jason Morgan's penthouse.

Jason came jogging up the stairs. "You don't even know Spinelli, do you?"

"We're fucking! I think that classifies as knowing, don't you? What's it to you anyway? Are you interested in him? I don't like to share! And I find it kinda weird that he lives here with you. What is that about?"

"SPINELLI! GET OUT HERE!"

Spinelli came bumbling into the hallway, a smoke cloud followed him, and he looked high. Blowing his wispy brown hair away from his face her straightened, clutched the wall and tried to make a cool pose, and then asked "You rang, master?" Then his eyes raked up and down Maxie. "And who is this lovely Goddess? Dude, you know the hottest barbies!"

Jason said to Maxie "You're out of here. Lets go."

"Wait a minute! I need to speak to Spinello...Spinelli. See. I do know his name." She turned and looked at him. "Don't you remember me? We hooked up after meeting at Jake's. I'm so offended! I was just cheap sex for you, wasn't I? You don't care about me at all, do you? You said you cared! You think I'm a slut, don't you? Oh my God, I need to lay down." She pushed into his room and sobbing could be heard. Though it sounded very over dramatic.

Jason glared at Spinelli. "Stop smoking here and get her out of here quick."

"It is not everyday that a lovely creature such as that mistakes me for her paramour. I think it would be wise to let her stay as long as she desires."

Jason gave him a hard look.

Spinelli said "But it is your humble abode so I shall do as you requested!" He leapt back into the room and closed the door. Even though he told Jason that he'd usher Maxie out fast Spinelli was still a guy- with raging hormones- and he was not letting Maxie leave till he found out why she was there.

Her eyes were dry. She was far from sobbing. She smirked at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm Maxie Jones. You live with a hitman. That's kinda hot. How did that come about?"

"He saved my life when my last boss, an evildoer, put a contract out on me."

"An evildoer, huh? Hot! You really run with a fast crowd."

"The Jackal has connections, yes. Though, sadly, you and I share no past, like you spoke of to Stone Cold."

"Stone Cold? The Jackal? Are those your mob code names? Like Jimmy The Nose and Baby Face Wilson."

"It is actually Baby Face Nelson and the nicknames I use are more of a personal nature than professional. I am the one and only assassin of the internet. I work for Stone Cold, or as he is more commonly known Jason Morgan. I just gave him a more fitting moniker because he is a close associate."

"Anyway, I've seen you around with Lulu and Dillon. I'm sure she's told you I'm a bitch. I'm not. I'm actually way cooler than her and you can so trust me."

"Trust you in what matter?"

"I heard you have the hook up."

"Oh, I see. This is not a personal visit. Its of a professional nature. Well I have gotten out of that business, sadly. Stone Cold did not approve of me selling narcotics, grades, or term papers. Now I simply work for him as a minor part of an organized crime operation."

"So you don't have any weed? Come on. I can smell it. You were just smoking before I got here, weren't you?"

"That is true but that is for personal, recreational use only. Not for commercial sale."

"This sucks! I came all the way here for nothing." She went to leave.

He said "Wait! Perhaps I can make a call."

She turned around and smiled. "Would you? That would be so cool! Thanks!"

"It would be my pleasure to bring a smile to such a truly gorgeous face."

"You don't have to flirt with me. I know I'm pretty. That's obvious. Of course you want me."

"Of course I do. What mortal wouldn't?"

Maxie perked up at hearing that. Spinelli made his call.


	5. Chapter 5

********************

********************

Everyone who is reading and reviewing this is awesome! Thank you for giving me a chance to write these characters again.

****

Life Goes On

Chapter Five

Monday February 5th 2007, afternoon

Logan went strolling into Kelly's diner with a small grin on his lips. Today had been a good day so far. He did something he had wanted to do since he was six years old and he felt great for having pulled it off.

Inside the diner he saw Cooper sitting at the counter and was surprised to see the chick he met at The Metro Court standing behind the counter. Walking over he asked "So are we friends again yet, doll?"

"That depends. Are you going to go ape if I won't do what you want?"

"Come on. Be reasonable. You would prefer that I had let you run in a burning building instead?"

"I can make my own judgement calls about my life and I hardly need a stranger to dictate my decisions. I appreciate the kindness you showed when we were waiting for news on the hostages but you kinda negated all that by being a jackass after the explosion."

"No one's perfect but I sure do hope that you won't hold a grudge. I'm new around these parts and you're the prettiest girl I've met so far, swear to God on my mom's life. And I would not lie on that."

"So you say. But I would be an idiot to trust a guy who all but kidnaped me just cause he couldn't talk me into doing what he wanted."

Logan grinned. "Its sad that you're so mistrusting. We'll have to work on that if this friendship has any chance at all."

"Really? And here I thought it was your issues that had stopped this quasi acquaintance from getting off the ground. Now if you'll excuse me I have customers to check on." She walked away.

Logan watched her move to a nearby table before he turned to Cooper.

Cooper said "Give it up. You won't be in town long enough to convince her you're a good guy way, way, way, way, way, way, way-"

"Funny."

"Way, way, way, way-"

"Ha ha. Shut up, would you?"

"Down deep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you don't have a car?" Maxie asked Spinelli as they drove across town to pick up some weed. "That sucks. How do you get around?"

"The Jackal uses public transportation at present but I plan to purchase a vehicle with my earnings as a minor mafioso."

"Its so hot that you're a mobster. You know I once had a thing for a mobster. He was so sexy that I would have done anything for him. Even dropped my panties. But he turned me down."

"I find that near impossible to believe. Did he have a eyesight troubles?"

She smirked. "Nope. He said I was too young for him. I guess they call that being neurotic or something."

"Perchance you mean noble?"

"Do I? Whatever. He was all looking out for me. He's dead now. So is the first man I ever loved. He was a cop. Died in the line of duty last year. I have like the worse luck when it comes to men. And I don't know why either. Yeah, I've done some bad things but it can't be karma cause little sluts like Lulu steal my sister's husband and where does she end up? Living in a fantastic house she didn't have to pay for and not even having to work! Its bullshit!"

"This is not a subject I think its best to continue discussing as Lulu is very dear to my heart. She's like a sister to The Jackal and has shown me great kindness and familial support ever since the moment our destinies crossed."

"Sad for you that you can't see her for who she really is. You fell for her_ Poor me _routine. Well fuck that! I'm onto that ho!"

"One more disparaging remark about Fair Lulu and I will not be a liaison for your recreational relaxation purchase."

"Fine! I won't say another word about her but I think you're a dumbass for trusting her."

"And I think you need to lit up a fattie really badly right now because your mood is foul to the extreme."

"Well, that's rude! Don't talk to me!"

"That won't bother me any."

Ten minutes later Spinelli said "You-"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Have it your way. I will remain in utter silence."

Three minutes later Maxie said "I think I missed the turn. Did you see Oak Avenue?"

Spinelli looked at her. "Now I may speak?"

"Don't cop attitude. Its not hot."

"At present I could truly careless what you find appealing and yes, Princess Maximista, you did indeed miss the turn about fifteen minutes ago."

"Princess Maxi...what?"

"Do not be flattered."

"I like it! Princess Maxie! That's so cute. You're really cute."

"Well...if you like it...I suppose I could call you it again sometimes...should our destinies cross after this day."

"Cool."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dillon helped Lulu inside their house. It was bought with Dillon's trust fund and in his name only, since they were not married, but he wanted to add her name after they were wed. They had no date set yet.

They didn't share a bedroom because they were not having sex. They were friends getting married because they had conceived a baby together.

Dillon had his hand on her back and she was holding his arm. Lulu said "I can't believe we're coming back here without our daughter."

"She'll be home soon."

"Three weeks or longer! That's what the doctor's said!"

"It will fly by."

"Why are you so calm? Its like nothing is even getting to you at all!"

"I...Lu, I just want to make this easier on you. I feel like crap that you went through labor without me. But I'm here now."

She gave him a tender smile. "Sorry I'm so emotional."

"Don't apologize. Its just hormones. Ned said you're gonna have moments when you literally want to bite my head off and feed it to our dog."

"Where is Spielberg at anyway?"

"Backyard. I didn't want him jumping on you."

"Thanks."

"Lets get you up to bed."

"I can sit on the couch for a while. I just need a pillow to sit on."

"Okay. Hang tight and I'll go grab some."

"Thanks, Dil."

He ran up the stairs. Lulu was freaked out about their daughter's health, about being a new mom, and about being engaged. But Dillon was her rock. Without him she would certainly be losing her mind by now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan and Cooper walked into Cooper's room above Kelly's diner. Logan said "You're gonna live here? I rented a studio this morning. You sure you don't wanna crash on my couch?"

"Nah, I'm fine here. Its suits my purposes."

"Yeah? Whatever, man. So that was some crazy bullshit that went down Friday."

"Yeah."

Logan and Cooper were both undercover FBI agents. They joined the FBI after they were in the army together. Cooper's assignment was to work on Jerry's crew and not break cover unless someone was about to be killed. Unfortunately he was locked in the vault and hadn't been able to make that choice in order to save the life of the hostage that Jerry shot.

Jerry Jacks had been on the Feds radar for a while. He was going by the name Mr. Craig right now.

Logan and Cooper could only talk about being agents if they went out to a field far from town. Because otherwise the room or their car may be bugged. They had already had a chat about Friday night's events on Saturday afternoon. Cooper wasn't sure how much longer his assignment would last now. Jerry Jacks was in the wind. He had went on the run after the explosion at the hotel.

Logan had a few weeks off from work so he came to town to watch Cooper's back.

"Anyway since we might be blowing this popsicle stand soon," Logan said, reaching into his jacket and pulling at a plastic baggie "I got myself this today."

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Scott Baldwin's tooth brush, yeah."

"Logan, you can't break into people's homes!"

"Can and did. It was easy and fun. Besides now I can get my answer about if he's my father."

"I thought you believe your mother."

"I believe her but I wanna see it in black and white. When am I gonna get another chance to find out? So I took it and I ain't apologizing to no one's ass for it."

"When you get arrested for breaking and entering the judge does not ask for an apology. He just gives you 2 to 5 and is done with it."

"Aw, Coop, stop being such a boy scout. I ain't gonna get caught."

"That's what you always say right before you get us both in deep shit."

Logan grinned and chuckled. Coop was not amused at all though.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviewing!

****

Life Goes On

Note-The teens are all sorased in this.

Chapter Six

Monday February 5th 2007, afternoon

Spinelli and Maxie sat in her car after buying weed. She said "Lets go back to your place and light this up."

"Stone Cold does not really approve of my smoking in his humble abode."

"Well we can't go to my house. My Dad is the police commisioner. And we can't do it in public cause if I get busted he would so kick me out and disown me. I'm his problem child. My sister Georgie is the good one."

"Georgie Jones is your sibling? The Jackal had no idea that you were related to my Faithful and Wise Friend."

"You know Georgie? Where? From PCU? She's a freshman."

"Sadly I was asked to leave that institution of higher education at the end of last semester due to some disagreement about my hacking into their records. I happen to meet Georgie at the establishment where she earns her wages."

"Anyone ever mention to you before that you talk really funny?"

He glared at her. "No one is forcing you to hear me talk. In fact, I can catch a bus home from here. So farewell, Foul Fiend."

"Wait! Don't cop more attitude. Its more fun to smoke with someone and my best friend is in class right now."

"I suppose I could partake and I even know somewhere we can go. Drive back to Harborview Towers."

"Cool!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dillon opened his front door to find Carly standing there. "Hey, thanks for stopping by but she's really tired."

Lulu, who was on the couch, called out "Ignore him! He's being overprotective. Get in here."

Carly came walking in. She was carrying some baby dresses. "Hi. I just wanted to check on you since you were released from the hospital and look...I found the cutest outfits when I was out at Crimson Point Galleria today!"

"Those are adorable!"

"Aren't they? I just love that I have a little girl to shop for now."

"You really don't have to keep spoiling Lissa. She's two days old and you've already given her stuffed animals and books and blankets. Plus we know Dillon's family will shower her with more than we can even fit in her bedroom. But thank you, Carly, for thinking of her."

"I love shopping for her and I'm gonna keep it up. If you get too much stuff just donate it to charity. Anyway, how are you feeling? Dillon, are you keeping her comfortable and pampered?"

"He's doing great," Lulu said.

Dillon said "How about some ice tea?"

"Thanks."

"Sure."

He left the room.

Carly raised an eyebrow at Lulu. "Okay, we're alone. Is he really doing good or you're just trying to build up his ego? Cause if this is too much for him you can come stay with me."

"Dillon has it under control."

"I'm glad to hear it. So do you have any cheesy snacks cause I have a craving?"

"I think so. I'll have Dillon check."

"Yay!"

"So how are you doing after that ordeal over the weekend?"

"It was hell but I spent all day yesterday with Jason and the boys, recouping some sanity. He's so good at pulling me through drama."

"Are you two...?"

"What?"

"Hooking up again?"

"No way! Not that I wouldn't if he offered but he hasn't offered. He's still pretty torn up about the break up with Sam. And me and Jason...its real complicated. We were your age when we met and that means we did a lot of stupid stuff before we grew up. We really broke each other's hearts bad."

"But that was like fifteen years ago."

"Thanks for reminding me that I'm old now."

"Carly, I didn't mean that. I just mean...aren't you two past whatever went down when Michael was a baby? It was forever ago. I can't imagine me and Dillon still caught up in the pain from what happened last summer when Lissa is starting high school."

"You and Dillon are getting married. You're sticking it out and working it out. Jason and I walked away from each other. Neither wanted to but we made mistakes and some mistakes you have to live with for the rest of your life. I'm just glad he came back to town and he's stuck by me ever since. As far as more happening between us, I'm not holding my breath."

"You said it yourself though. You would hook up with him if he wanted to."

Carly smiled. "God, that would be so hot."

They were giggling when Dillon came back.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Logan came back downstairs at Kelly's he saw Georgie talking to two teenage girls. He sauntered toward the door, throwing at her the words "See you later, darlin. Try to work on those anger issues of yours." He winked.

Georgie glared at him. The teenage girls burst into giggles and both waved "Hi!"

"Hello, ladies. Nice to meet y'all."

"What a hot accent! I'm Krissy and this is my friend Tina. Actually we're both named Kristina. Me with a K and her with a C. Anyway, do you go to PCU?"

Georgie said Logan "They're fourteen and fifteen. Walk way."

Logan just smirked. "Is it a crime to be friendly now? You are very territorial, doll."

"I have my eyes on you," Georgie said.

"Hot," Logan drawled out.

The girls giggled. He told them "Actually I'm way past college. I graduated already and did two stints in the Army. It was nice to meet you both. I'm new around here and some of the locals have been less than sweet to me. Like Georgie here." He looked at Tina. "Do you think its right that she is giving me such a hard time when I fell for her the second I first laid eyes on her?"

Georgie let out a huff of air.

The girls just about fainted. "That's so romantic!" Kristina Corinthos Davis cried.

"Oh my God, she's so lucky!" Tina Baldwin exclaimed.

Logan grinned. "She don't think so."

Georgie told the girls "Because he lies. A lot!"

Logan shook his head at that. "You don't know me like that."

"And I don't want to so vacate the premises before I turn a hose on you."

"Doll, I think I have found out the reason you don't got a man."

"GO, you idiot!"

"Just saying." Logan walked out.

"UGH!" Georgie said in frustration. "Just cause he's cute he thinks he can get away with anything. Well not with me!"

The teen girls were still looking dreamy over Logan. "I'd let him get away with anything with me," Kristina said.

"He really seemed nice," Tina said "and he has such a crush on you! You should go out with him!"

Kristina cried "Totally! You should so hook up with him."

"He's a jerk and that's not happening. I'm all about school anyway."

"Boring!"

"Lame!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli and Maxie went back to Jason Morgan's penthouse. Spinelli made a "Shhh," motion, indicating she should be quiet. He went to the desk and took out a key. Then they left and went across the hall.

Spinelli unlocked the other penthouse, where Sonny used to live, and they went inside. There was some furniture left in there, including a couch and a table and chairs. Spinelli said "Lets adjourn to the master bedroom so that no one who happens by will hear us or smell our relaxation."

"Cool. Lets go."


	7. Chapter 7

Note- Tracy Quartermaine married a mobster while the character was on the now defunct soap opera The City. Thank you for reviewing this fic! Hope you are enjoying it.

****

Life Goes On

Chapter Seven

Monday February 5th 2007, afternoon

Maxie walked into the penthouse's master bedroom. There was no furniture in there. Spinelli went over to the balcony and opened the doors. "The security system for this unit has been disabled by The Jackal. I sometimes come over here when I want my privacy."

"Cool. Your own secret little hideout. You're such a gangster."

Spinelli smiled a little. He rolled a joint on the counter in the bathroom, took out a lighter and lit it, then took a puff. He passed the joint to Maxie and she did the same.

They smiled at each other.

XXXXXXXXX

Tracy Quatermaine was at General Hospital visiting her granddaughter when her brother Alan walked in.

He said "I just came to see how her numbers are." He looked at her chart. "She's hanging tough. Looks good so far."

"She has a long fight ahead, doesn't she? She's so tiny. Don't bull shit me. Could she die?"

"She's not out of the woods but if she keeps gaining weight she should be home with Dillon and Lulu in a month. Though I'm no neo-natal expert but I've seen plenty of babies born in these circumstances thrive. Each case is different, of course."

"I want the head of each of those gunmen on a stick! Lulu wouldn't have delivered early if not for being caught in that madness."

"It was harrowing indeed. I was shoved in a room for most of it because I dared to try and save a dying man's life."

"I can't believe the cops haven't apprehended those hoodlums yet. I heard at least two got away scot free! They are probably all on Alcazar's payroll."

"This is not Skye's fault, if that is what you are driving at."

"Oh, of course not! She just had a baby with a mobster! And she lives with him, lies for him, and covers up his murders."

"Didn't you marry a mobster once? Gino Soleito ring any bells?"

"Oh, be quiet! I'd like to be alone to visit my granddaughter now."

"She's beautiful, Tracy. Just concentrate on her and let the police worry about the gunmen. Its what they get paid to do. I, for one, am just grateful to still be alive."

"You've always had such low standards. Just surviving is enough for you. Well not for me. I want justice."

"You were not even in the hotel. Of course you don't understand how amazing it feels to still be alive to tell the tale."

"Go have your Oprah moment somewhere else."

"Good day then, Tracy. I do have rounds to get to and a desk full of paperwork. Do me a favor though? Try and relax. You have a beautiful miracle in front of you. Focus on Lissa and try to leave the questions to who was behind the hold up at the Metro Court to the authorities. See you at home later."

XXXXXXXXXX

Logan was walking towards the docks when he heard gunfire. His instincts as an FBI agent kicked in. He pulled out his cell and called 911. "Shots fired at pier 57."

Then he ran that way, making sure to stay by the wall and have his gun out. He got there and found a shoot out taking place. He recognized Jason Morgan, a reputed mob hitman, and also saw several Italian looking men with him and Spanish looking men shooting at him. The other side could be the Alcazar family or other mob rivals, Logan figured. He was assigned to the organized crime unit of the New York field branch of the FBI. Coop was in the counter terrorism unit. But they worked in the same building.

They had transferred from Quantico, Virginia (the headquarters of the FBI) to New York after their training period was up recently. Coop was on his first case and Logan was still on leave before his new assignment started.

But he had boned up on all the New York crime families already. He sent Cooper a quick text that read: Jason Morgan docks gunfight.

Deciding it might be good to get in with the Corinthos family he shot at one of the Spanish looking men, hitting him in the lower leg and he crumbled. Now the trick was not to let Morgan execute the guy. Logan's bosses would sure have his ass if that happened. Already he was known as the guy who had a hot head and skirted around the rules to make his arrests.

Logan went running out of his hiding spot so Morgan wouldn't do finish the Spanish looking guy off. Morgan wouldn't want witnesses.

The Spanish mobsters took cover. Sirens blared in the distance.

Jason had his gun pointed right at Logan. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Whoa, chill. I thought I was helping you out. This ain't the time to ask who I am. The cops are on the way and I'm out of here. I suggest you take off too."

"You're coming with me. Lets go."

"Whoa! What? Fuck that! Back off. I will shoot, man. You don't know me. I'll pull this trigger like it ain't no thing."

"Drop your weapon or I'll drop you. You're outgunned. You've got one play and you know it."

Logan put the gun down. Jason's guards grabbed him and dragged him off, shoved him in a car and they sped away. Cooper texted Logan back but Logan couldn't check it. He was a little busy with Milo Giambetti pointing a gun to his head at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Georgie was in the diner when Cooper raced down the stairs and ran out the door at full speed. She noticed that he pulled a gun out as soon as he got outside.

For sure she needed to stay way from Logan and Cooper. They were hot but trouble. Thinking that she remembered Diego Alcazar and tears came to her eyes.

She was so lonely ever since he died. She wished she had slept with him when she had the chance. Ever since then she hadn't felt attracted to anyone in the same kind of intense way he had got to her.

Maybe Diego's death was just still too fresh for her to move on.

She wanted to move on though. She wanted find a man to love her again. Wanted someone to hug her and stare in her eyes while he called her beautiful and precious. She wanted to be kissed, to be picked, to be important to a man.

But instead she buried herself in her school books and became more and more bitter each day. Bitter that she was so heartbroken. Bitter Diego died. Bitter that Dillon was engaged to Lulu. And now Dillon's daughter had been born. Georgie was worried for that little girl health since she came two month's early and Georgie was also sad that Dillon had a baby with someone else.

All her emotions were on overload. She felt completely alone and miserable. That's how she had felt the night of the hostage situation too...until Logan stood next to her and they got to chatting. He had comforted her. Made her feel understood. Listened to her stories about Maxie and Robin. She listened to his about Texas.

She thought they had a connection but his whole personality shifted when that bomb went off. Right then it hit her...he had been over in the war. Maybe that's why he turned cold when the explosion happened. Maybe he had a flashback or that's just how he deals with his fear. Shutting completely down and acting hostile. If he doesn't care it can't hurt him.

Now she felt bad. She couldn't deny that she had been mean to him when she called him heartless instead of trying to understand his grieving process. If she hadn't been bitchy maybe they wouldn't have fought and he wouldn't have kidnaped her. She knew it wasn't a real kidnaping though. He wanted to take her to her sister and, at the same time, keel Georgie from running in a burning building.

In a way, it had been a sweet thing to do. Even if his methods were completely unacceptable. Maybe she could be nice to him again.

That is if him and Cooper were not criminals. Cause, as much as she did love Diego, she didn't think it was a good idea to date a criminal again. Diego paid with his life for his crimes. Georgie felt her heart being torn in two when she heard he had died in a warehouse in a shoot out with a rival mob family.

She couldn't go through that again with another guy. Logan was cute but it wasn't worth the pain, fear, worry and grief it would bring her if she dated him and he was, indeed, a gangster.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm really into this story and having a lot of fun with it. I hope the feeling last. Please keep reviewing. I may update daily if people read and review each day. Thanks for following this fic.

Sara

****

Life Goes On

Chapter Eight

Monday February 5th 2007, afternoon

Dillon and Lulu sat on their couch. They were watching a laptop screen. Spinelli had set up a webcam in Lissa's hospital room the day before. This way Dillon and Lulu could watch her always.

"Her hair is so light," Lulu said "Mine was dark when I was born."

"You're not a natural blonde?" Dillon joked.

Lulu chuckled and pushed at his shoulder. "Ha ha. You know I'm not."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Vaguely."

"It was only that one time so I can't blame you if it's a little fuzzy."

"Its not fuzzy at all, Lulu. I was just concentrating on looking in your eyes when we made love. Not that I didn't like seeing the rest of you too. Cause...hey...I so did!"

She laughed at the silly way he said that. "Anyway," she said, her cheeks hot, "just remember what I always said...if you don't want to go through with getting married...we don't gotta. We're not dating and its weird to get married and not have sex. Would it even be legal if we didn't...you know?"

"We promised to get married for Lissa's sake. And I want to keep that promise. It will mean something to her and it means something to me. You're my best friend. I'm not here for sex. I'm here for you...for our family."

She gave him a tender smile. "But having sex would be a good bonus, huh?"

He laughed. "It wouldn't suck but I'll deal."

"Okay."

"So...we're still engaged?"

"Yep."

He smiled at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan was taken to a warehouse. During the car ride over he had managed to sneak his hand in his pocket and speed dial Coop so that Cooper could hear everything that was going on.

Logan had a fake coughing fit when Cooper answered to cover up him saying "Hello? Logan? Hayes? You there?"

He was pushed into the warehouse by Milo and Max. Jason walked in last. He pulled out his gun and said "Tell me why you got in my business today."

"Sorry! Okay! Man, I don't know who the hell you are and I don't give two fucks about your business."

"Keep lying and you're dead."

"Okay! Okay! Maybe I saw you on the news last night. You're a mobster right? But I don't really know you. I'm just in town visiting a friend. I'm from Texas and ain't never even been up this way till two nights ago. I'm not trying to get in your business. Swear to God!"

"Then why did you get involved in a gun fight that has nothing to do with you? For the fun of it?"

"I just got out of the army and when I heard gunfire my instincts kicked in. I just ran that way and saw that guy about to fire at you so I put him down. I aimed for his leg cause I ain't looking to be no murderer! You really wanna kill me for helping you out?"

"I don't know who you are or why you messed in my business but I'm gonna find out. And when I do you better pray you are long gone from this town because I will come get you, pick you up, bring you right back here, and you won't leave alive. Do we understand each other?"

"I'm no one! I ain't gonna mess in your business again!"

"Search him. Check him for I.D."

After they had Logan's name Jason warned him "I'm gonna check into your past. If you're a cop or a Fed or working for another organization I will find out. And no one will be able to save you."

"Look, man, I went to school in Texas to be a doctor and then I joined the military and since then I've been unemployed. I'm here visiting my buddy who just got hired last week at that hotel that blew up. Crazy timing, huh? He was supposed to get me in there but now the place won't be opened again for a couple months. Anyway, I ain't no cop or mobster. Swear to God!"

"Get out of here and don't tell anyone about this or, Logan B. Hayes," Jason read the name on the driver's license "you'll be dead before you hit the ground the next time I catch up to you."

He flicked the license at Logan. After getting back his wallet Logan hurried out of the warehouse with a "Wonderful to meet you too, asshole," slurred out before he left.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper slumped against a brick wall, heart beating fast as he held his phone to his ear. Logan was safe. A minute later he heard "Hey, man, you there?"

"What the fuck is your problem, Hayes? Are you suicidal or something?"

"Aw, relax. That was fun. I was bored. And now I met Jason Morgan."

"So you're proud of yourself?"

"It was pretty awesome!"

"We'll see if you think that down the road when your ass is in a sling for this."

"Fuck, why do you gotta always be so straight laced? Sometimes you gotta step outside the bounds to get things done."

"And sometimes all that does is get a person killed."

"Blah, blah, blah. I ain't trying to hear your lectures right now. I gotta go. I got to get this toothbrush into an envelope and off to the DNA lab. They promise results in a week's time once they get the samples. So before I gotta head back to work I should have my answer."

"I just hope you don't confront him cause you don't need the trouble of getting locked up."

"You think I'd punch his lights out, huh?"

"Think? I know you would."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie and Spinelli were sitting near the balcony doors of the master bedroom and they had finished smoking a joint. Both were feeling were good and they had been talking about her dreams of being a fashion designer and his of being a video game creator.

They both decided they would get rich and move into big mansions in Los Angeles and live next door to someone famous. Spinelli wanted his mansion to be next to Gene Roddenberry, the screenwriter for Star Trek, and Maxie wanted to live next door to a fashion designer who Spinelli had never heard of but who she insisted was an icon.

He was just thrilled to be hanging out with a beautiful blonde. He always fell for women who were outside of his grasp. It seemed that none of the hot chicks he lusted after ever wanted him back.

But he was having fun with Maxie anyway. Even if she didn't see him as a hottie to hook up with, like he was seeing her.

She smiled happily, looking very stoned, and said "This was really good stuff you got. Are you gonna hook me up again?"

"That could be arranged, Princess Maximista. Would you like my number to call me when you're next in the mood to toke?"

"Sure! And you can have mine." They exchanged numbers, putting them in their phone. Maxie said "Oh, I got a text from Rena. She's my best friend. We're supposed to hang out tonight. I'm late. She got out a school twenty minutes ago and she's already at the mall waiting on me." Maxie texted back.

"Well then The Jackal will walk you out."

"Huh. I don't wanna go yet. I told her we'd shop another day. I'm really feeling good and I just wanna stay right where I am right now." She reached out and brushed her fingers through his wispy brown hair. "You know, I never asked you if you got a girlfriend, not that I care. Never stopped me before."

"Are you insinuating you're attracted to The Jackal?"

"What's insinuating?"

"Suggesting without coming out and saying it in actual words."

"Oh, then no. I'm saying it in actual words. If you have a girlfriend, I don't care. I feel like hooking up. Wanna?" And then she kissed him, leaving him without the chance to answer.

One small kiss led to a tongue tangling one and soon all their clothes were off. Spinelli had sex a grand total of three times in his life up to this point. All with the same girl before he left Oakfield. She was another nerd like him and they had known each other most of their lives. She had been in love with him but he had a thing for the hot head cheerleader. His friend put the moves on him and he went with it. After he slept with his friend he started to have tender feelings for her. Then he moved away to go to college and so did she. Soon she called him and said the long distance thing wasn't working. She had met someone else.

And his heart broke.

Now he was kissing someone hot enough to be the head cheerleader. She was naked and he was praying he did everything right.

"Mmmm, yeah, that's so good," Maxie moaned as he thrust into her.

Spinelli had a look of determination on his face. But inside of him her words were making him feel like more of a man than he ever had before. He would smile so big if he wasn't overcome with lust and awe at the present moment. And working hard to please her.

They hadn't done much making out before they had sex but he would love the chance to lick and suck every inch of her gorgeous, compact little body.

If she liked what he was doing now hopefully she would like that too. If this was the only day they were gonna hook up he sure wanted to do all the things he ever fantasized doing to a hot girl if he got her naked.

"God, yes! Harder! So good, Spinelli! Ohhhhhh! I need this so bad."

Well, far be it from him to deny a woman in need.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for reading!

****

Life Goes On

Chapter Nine

Thursday February 8th 2007, afternoon

Georgie had been waiting for two days, this made the third, to run into Logan again but it hadn't happened. She hadn't seen Cooper at the diner either till just now.

He came walking through the doors, with a overnight bag hitched on his shoulder.

She perked up. "Hey!"

"Hi...Georgie, right?"

"Yep! Its been a few days. Have you been busy?"

"Yeah. I went up to Canada with Logan."

"That sounds fun!"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to order?"

"I'll take a burger and fries and a Dr. Pepper."

"Okay. You're not waiting for Logan to join you for dinner like the other day?"

"Not today. He's got some stuff going on."

"Oh...um...will he be by here tomorrow, do you think?"

"I really don't know."

"Oh...maybe you could give him my number?"

"All right. I could pass it along. But, word of warning, his plans are up in the air and he probably won't be in town all that much longer. He's just visiting."

"All more the reason for me to see him again right away. I'd like to apologize for being kinda of bratty that first night we met. Though he certainly was out of line. I just realize he deserves a chance to explain himself and I want to apologize for not being willing to give him any slack after he was so nice to me all night long when I was worried about Maxie."

"That's sweet of you. Okay. I'll pass your number along."

"Thanks!"

XXXXXXXXX

Maxie and Serena were shopping. Maxie complained "I can not believe you are wasting my time by making me look for a present for that bitch's baby."

"I delivered Lissa. I wanna get her something. No one asked you to comment. Just look for something good and in my budget."

"Being your best friend can really be a pain in my ass."

"You're just in a bad mood because you haven't heard from that guy you hooked up with. Not that I'm surprised. You don't even know Spinelli."

"You barely know him either!"

"I know he's not the type to hook up. I think he has a thing for Lulu. He was all about her that night we were all held hostage."

"Cause that dumb heifer was trying to birth her baby in the middle of a hotel lobby at gunpoint."

"Like she did that on purpose."

"She'd do anything for attention!"

"That's just silly!"

"Spinelli thinks of her like a sister. He even said so!"

"And guys never lie when they wanna hook up?" Serena asked.

"Ugh. I hate him. Why didn't he call?"

"Call him."

"Never! He's calling me or we're never hooking up again!"

"You're still in love with Lucky anyway."

"Well he's a dumb ass who won't stop chasing after Liz. I can't deal with that crap anymore."

"We'll find you a good guy. Just don't hook up with a stranger again. That's not gonna get you anywhere."

"Like you've never done that."

"Yeah, we both now I have and it didn't get me anything but hurt."

Maxie sighed heavily. "He'll call. The sex was off the chain. He's just playing games but he'll call and then it will be my game he plays."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan hadn't been looking forward to meeting with the local director of the FBI's field office. That's why he talked Coop into going to Canada for a few days. Coop couldn't work if Jerry wasn't found. Soon Coop would have to give up his case and take a new one, if Jerry didn't contact him.

Right now Coop was keeping his cover just in case Jerry did reach out to him.

Logan sat down across from the woman. "I know you're thinking it wasn't too bright to get tangled up with Jason Morgan but it was a way in. I saw it and I took it."

"You broke protocol. You shot and wounded a civilian during the course of your rogue investigation and you nearly got yourself killed. Am I missing anything that happened when you got your in, as you call it?"

"When you put it that way it don't sound so good but now I'm on Morgan's radar. He'll look into me. Since I was already assigned undercover duty all records about me joining the FBI have already been wiped from the system. At least anything that Morgan can get to. Once he finds out that all I told him is true he'll think I'm a good shot who's unemployed. If I manage to get close to that young kid who lives with him I could be on the inside fast."

"I'll give you a month to see if you can get close to the targets. You'll be working with the OC unit at the Port Charles PD. Don't give them any trouble. Your record is already filled with write ups and you're still a rookie."

"But I get results."

"With questionable methods. Follow the techniques you were taught in the academy. They were not suggestions. You will find yourself an ex-FBI agent if you can't walk the line."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am. I'll do my best for y'all."

"You're dismissed, Agent Hayes. The next time your name comes across my desk it better be with intel that helps to build our case on the Corinthos crime family and not because you've managed another off the reservation fuck up."

"No, ma'am. No more fuck ups."

"Go, Agent, and remember my words."

"Yes, ma'am." Logan left the office. When he was in the hallway he grinned. The higher ups could be so lame but even they had to admit he had accomplished his goal.

XXXXXXXXX

Spinelli went to Kelly's to get some orange soda and fries. "Fair and Faithful friend! How are you this great day?"

"All right, I guess. You seem to be in a good mood."

"The last few days I have been walking on air."

"Did something good happen?"

"I met a Goddess. I was actually hoping you were aware already since you know her. That's kinda disappointing to hear she hasn't shared anything with you about me but its not that disheartening. It is sorta a casual thing. One of those fly by night liaisons that happen on the spur of the moment. I have high hopes that once I see this Goddess again we will continue our dance of romance. Or, if not romance, a very nice friendship with lots of benefits."

"Who is this girl?"

"As a gentleman, I feel I should not reveal her name yet. But she is quite enchanting and down the road I am sure you will hear all about it. Shall our destines cross again, that is. If not she will forever live in my memory as quite a beautiful creature who gave me a wonderful afternoon of companionship."

He didn't think he should call her because it was clear they were not dating and he did not want to bug Maxie or seem like a pest. He figured when she was in the mood to smoke again or screw again she would call him. Spinelli was hopeful she liked their time as much as she said she did and she would call him soon.

Georgie told him "Well, I'm glad you're happy. I've never seen you smile so big before."

"She's completely lovely from head to toe and all the places in between."

Just then Serena and Maxie came walking in.

Georgie smiled "Hey, you two, would you like two lattes?"

Serena answered "You read my mind. Its freezing out today!"

Spinelli turned and looked at Maxie. He smiled. "Princess Maximista."

Playing it off like she didn't care she said "Hey," and walked away to sit at a table.

Spinelli's smile fell. He walked over. "Um...I have some relaxation magic in my messenger bag if you would like to partake."

"Right now?"

"No time like the present. We could adjourn to my secret hideaway."

"I'm hanging out with my best friend right now."

"That is fine. If you should change your mind later this evening The Jackal will just be home writing some code for my latest game. Feel free to press your speed dial eight and hit me up."

"Wait. Come with me." She jumped up and grabbed his hand, dragging him off.

Georgie cried "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it! Just cover for me!"

"Maxie!" Georgie cried

But her sister wasn't listening. Soon Spinelli found himself underneath the dinner in a room he didn't even know was there. It had a bar like it was a club or restaurant at some point. He rolled the joint on the bar and they lit up.

Maxie asked "So what's your girlfriend's name?"

"The Jackal is a bachelor."

"Are you into anyone?"

"I would say that, yes, I am into a lovely creature."

She moved close to him. "Lovelier than me?"

Before he could answer she caught his lips in a kiss. He was stiff at first but a few moments later he relaxed into it and they shared a sensual kiss that left them both moaning.

He held the joint with one hand. The other buried itself in her hair and held her head as he slide his tongue against hers and managed to drag more moans from her. He could feel her nipples hardened and brush his chest. She was so sexy and wild.

Spinelli couldn't help but get addicted to Maxie.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for reviewing!

****

Life Goes On

Chapter Ten

Thursday February 8th 2007, afternoon

Logan walked into his new studio apartment. After chucking off his coat he pulled out his cell to call his best friend.

"Hey, Hayes, so you got some good news to tell me or will I be visiting you in Pentonville?"

They were both FBI agents but since Cooper was under cover they had to watch the things they said for fear of bugs. Coop wanted to know if Logan was in trouble for shooting one of Lorenzo Alcazar's men when Logan stumbled upon them in a gun fight with Jason Morgan. The proper thing to do would be to call the police and when back up arrived move in for the arrest. Of course Logan had other ideas.

He was assigned to the Organized Crime division and he knew Jason Morgan was a big fish. So he decided, on the spur of the moment, to get on Morgan's radar and Logan had pulled it off. Not that Morgan trusted him or offered him a job. Logan knew Morgan wasn't gonna just roll out a welcome wagon for him.

But there was more than one way to skin a cat. Morgan had let a young college kid move in who seemed to have some kind of strange autistic disorder, according to his FBI file. He would be an easy mark for Logan to work to get closer to Morgan. And his bosses had given him the go ahead- at least for the next thirty days- to try to work his way into the organization.

Logan was happier than a pig in shit at the moment. It could totally make his career if he played a even a small part in bringing down the Corinthos organization.

Logan said to Coop "I told you so, buddy. Worked out just like I predicted. All systems go."

"God."

"Aw, cheer up, do you gotta always think I'm gonna fuck up something?"

"Don't you always fuck up something?"

"Whatever."

"Anyway, someone asked me to pass along a message to you. I don't know what you said to her that night but it looks like that waitress is feeling you."

"Georgie? What did she say?"

"She gave me her number and she wants you to call her. She says she needs to apologize for giving you attitude. From what I saw of you manhandling her I would think she should have given you ten times more attitude and a kick in the face."

"That was for her own good. I was trying to save her life. You didn't see the look in her eye when that hotel blew up. She was ready to go running into that building and search brick by brick herself for her sister and cousin. I couldn't let her do that so I did what I had to do. Glad she finally sees it my way."

"I wouldn't say all that but I guess she's missing you or something. She wanted to know where we've been for the last couple of days."

"Aw, she's a sweet kid. Not built like a kid though. Damn that girl has a body made by the Devil to tempt me to forget all my good sense."

"What good sense?"

"Shut up. What's her number?"

Cooper told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Its so unfair we can't even hold her," Lulu said as her and Dillon stood in the neo natal ICU.

"Soon we'll be able to. We just have to be strong for now."

"My Dad is out looking for Mr. Craig. If he finds him he's gonna kill him for this and I hope he does."

"I would kill him myself if he would have cost you or Lissa your lives but you're here and you're both gonna be healthy again so lets just put our focus on the good and forget the bad as best we can. I know its hard."

"Its nearly impossible. He aimed his gun right at my stomach!"

"He sounds like a psycho. I'm sorry I was late to the fundraiser and I wasn't inside there with you when it all went down."

"I'm glad you weren't. It sucked but it would suck worse if I had to worry about him shooting you too. Anyway, I had people with me. Serena stuck by my side and Spinelli was always trying to convince Mr. Craig to leave me alone and Carly was there. Liz, Emily and Nikolas too. Way too many people I loved were there as it was."

Dillon put a hand on her shoulder. "I still wish I was there when you and Lissa needed me. I want to always be there for you. I messed up my first marriage but you and me and Lissa...we're for keeps."

Lulu gave him a tender smile.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie was having herself a wickedly fun time with her new gangster friend. She liked him because he was, in her eyes, a bad boy. He smoked pot, hacked government databases, ran around with gangsters and dressed in a laid back, who gives a fuck, style. Her Dad would hate him. She liked that too.

She'd been lonely since Lucky dropped kicked her out of his life. Once he got sober she was just a bad memory he didn't want around reminding him she had ruined his marriage. Their lifelong friendship suddenly turned into nothing but a dirty, twisted joke. She'd messed up in so many ways with him and he had only let her into his life cause he was high the whole time.

Not wanting to think about the pain of that Maxie lost herself in kissing Spinelli. He kissed in the softest and sweetest way. So gentle and kind. She liked how he had different sides to his personality. She couldn't say she had a crush on him yet. But he was a hella fun distraction and she wanted to fuck him again right here and now.

Then he brushed against the cut she got on her arm at the Metro Court when the bomb exploded. "Ow!" She jerked away.

"I am so terribly sorry. Did I bite you?"

"No. My arm." She pulled up her sleeve. "I got stitches in it a few days ago. Just a couple. The doctor promised it won't scar."

"You were injured that night? I did not realize."

"That night sucked. I was stuck in that vault for hours!"

"Was it horribly frightening?"

"Thinking One would come and kill me? Hell yeah it was!"

"Did the gunmen you were stuck with...hurt you in any way?"

"Nah, he was all right. Lets not talk about that night. Lets not talk at all." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a very short kiss. "Do you got protection?"

"Princess Maximista? Here?"

"Don't you like me?" She started kissing him again before he could answer. They ended up having sex in the kitchen. She was on a low counter and he stood in front of her. He kissed and sucked on her neck and she encouraged him with her words.

"Yes, oh God, yes! Spinelli, oh fuck, that's so good!"

Yes, she liked her little gangster boy quite a lot, thank you very much. She just didn't want to think too far into the future because everything would surely go wrong soon. It always did. But for now her body was on fire and about to explode as he thrust into her again and again. He didn't talk when they fucked, just looked serious until he came and then his face was a mask of almost disbelieving ecstasy. Like he never had it so good before it all his life.

Maxie liked to believe she was the best he would ever have.

__

(Baby, you my everything.

You all I ever wanted.

We can do it real big.

Bigger than you ever done it.

-x-x-

You be up on everything.

Other hoes ain't never on it.

I want this forever.

I swear I can spend whatever on it.

-x-x-

Cause she hold me down

everything we hit it up.

When I get right I promise we gonna live it up.

-x-x

She makes me beg for it

before she give its up.

And I say the same thing every single time.

-x-x

I say "You the fucking best. You the fucking best.

You the fucking best. You the fucking best.

You the best I ever had.

Best I ever had)

(Drake) 


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for reviewing!

****

Life Goes On

Chapter Eleven

Thursday February 8th 2007, afternoon

Spinelli could hardly believe he had fucked Maxie Jones in a kitchen under Kelly's restaurant.

This was the second time he had been with her. The first time they had sex was a complete surprise too. It had happened on the first day he met her.

After that he was pretty sure they were gonna hook up again but he just didn't know when or how it would go down. He figured it was up to her to decide all that.

Well, she had decided, that was for sure. And it had been amazing. His knees just about buckled when her body clenched around his just minutes before. Now he was sweaty, panting and leering at her as if she was a sex Goddess sent to make all his playboy fantasies come true.

They hadn't even gotten naked this time. They went at it with his pants around his knees and her thong pushed aside.

He rested his forehead on her shoulder and said "Whoa, that was out of this universe, Princess."

"Mmm, I know! It was awesome! I love how you kiss. Its just so...delicious. So soft and feathery. I can't describe it. Georgie is the writer in the family. She would know the perfect word. Its just really good."

"Good sounds excellent to me." He gave her one more kiss before moving away from her. Turning away he took off the condom and got himself back in his clothes. When he looked over his shoulder he saw her back was to him as she was straightening her clothes out to. "So will this be a regular occurrence now, or is that presumptuous to assume?"

"Mmm? Presumptuous? That sounds kinky!"

"All I meant is it being too forward but if kinky is your thing The Jackal is well read and has a great wealth of knowledge to pull from in that regard. Although you should know I have no real experience in the practical sense when it comes to such things."

"No? Your last girlfriend was a real prude, huh? Poor Jackal." Maxie giggled. She came over and gave him a quick kiss. "I don't know if this is gonna happen again. I'm kinda pissed at you."

He was flabbergasted. How could this be? "I do not understand. What is it I did wrong? Was it when I was firmly holding your derriere because I was just swept up in the moment and if I was too

rough-"

"That was hot! Its not that. The sex is fantastic. But you can't just expect sex every time we run into each other."

"I assure you I do not." Though that would be nice.

She shrugged. "Well, we'll see. I don't think I believe you, Spinelli." With that said she turned and walked out, leaving him throughly confused. He went upstairs but he couldn't talk to he because she was talking to another guy.

Spinelli glared at him. Who was this interloper?

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie went on break. She noticed that Maxie was chatting up Cooper and Spinelli was sitting at the counter with a pissed off look on his face.

Lovely. Her sister always caused such drama.

Checking her phone she noticed she had a text. It read:_ Call me, doll_.

Her heart raced. She was very much on the fence about Logan but she did crave seeing him in the two days he didn't come into the diner. She had asked Cooper to give Logan her number so she shouldn't be surprised by this message but she still kinda was. She had no idea what to expect when it came to this sometimes sweet, sometimes moody and mean former solider.

Georgie went to the break room at Kelly's and called Logan.

"Well, hello there, brown eyes."

He had started calling her that during their twelve hour conversation the night they met. "Hi. How are you doing today?"

"Better now that you gave me your number. How are you doing, doll face?"

"I'm all right. Working right now. Listen, Logan, I think we got off on the wrong foot the other

night-"

"Nah, don't say that. We're a story I'm gonna be telling till I go to the grave. The pretty police commish's daughter who spent all night telling me her life story. Can you say you've ever had such a good first date before?"

She giggled. "That was no kind of date. We were both waiting on news about our family members stuck in a hostage situation."

"That was just going on in the background of our first date."

She giggled some more. "Stop calling it a date! Listen, I just wanted to tell you that you were

wrong-"

He teased "You called me to tell me I'm wrong. Thank you, darlin. But you're not the first to say that to me today. You gotta get in line to tell me I messed up."

She smiled. "That does not surprise me."

"Georgie, now, be nice."

"You shouldn't have kidnaped me."

"Lets call that me being your knight in shining armor."

"You should be in advertising instead of medicine. That's some spin you put on forcibly dragging me where you wanted me to go."

"For your safety. I'm very safety conscious. Especially when it comes to sweet, pretty, young girls like you. Your Daddy should send me a thank you letter, that's what I'm thinking."

She giggled. "Don't hold your breath. If my Dad knew what you did you'd be in a cell right now and I'd be writing you this apology instead of telling it to you."

"This is an apology? I've heard nothing that sounds remotely close to one. Hold on. Let me get comfortable. This should be good...Okay. Go for it."

She giggled. "You are a jerk sometimes."

"Everyone says that but I don't get why."

Laughing, Georgie said "I could make you a list!"

"You barely know me, beautiful, but I'm thinking we could change that. Do you wanna get together later for some dinner?"

"Ummmmm...I need to study."

"Study after dinner."

"Well...since you're not going to be in town that long...I guess I could push back my studying by a couple of hours. The diner closes at nine on weekdays but I usually don't get done for like half an hour more so I could meet you at ten. Have you heard of Eli's? They stay open till midnight everyday but Sunday and Mondays."

"I'll look it up. I'll be there."

"Okay, Logan. See you later then."

"Hold up...what happened to be my great big apology? I'm all primed and ready for it and then nothing. Don't tell me you're a tease, darlin?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I won't tell you. I"ll let you find out that on your own."

"I'll break you of that habit."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Seeing is believing, baby cakes."

"You and your nicknames. Do they actually work on women?"

"They work on you and that's all I need to worry about tonight."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever. They do not work on me and I have to go now."

"Georgie, wait...I'm sorry I manhandled you, doll. I just didn't wanna let you out of my sight that night. I wasn't ready to stand down on my gaurd duty. But I was outta line."

"I could have tried to understand your reaction to the explosion. You were in the war and I bet you saw that a lot. Is that why you shut down?"

"Uh...I guess I just go into a certain mode when stuff like that happens. Its not about emotions. Its about what's going on. I don't know. Its hard to explain."

"I went off on you cause I was scared for Maxie and Robin. I wanted to break down and cry but instead I yelled at you. I shouldn't have judged your reaction."

"Its okay, brown eyes. Hey, I'm gonna let you get back to work now. I'll see you in a few hours, all right?"

"Just to warn you-"

"Don't tell me. Your ex-husband isn't really an ex and he's the jealous type? 6 foot 5 and 350 pounds of pure muscle?

She giggled. "No! What I was gonna say is I don't have time to go home and change after work. That's all."

"No, prob. You'd be pretty to me in a potato sack. That's why I fell for you at first sight."

"That's the second time you said that. I should tell you, Logan, that I will not fall for any fake lines."

"Who said it was a fake line?"

"I guess we'll see."

"Just a few hours and we'll also see what its like when we kiss."

She smiled and blushed. "Who said we're kissing?"

"Like you said, we'll see what goes down."

"You flirt too much. I'd like to get to know you, during whatever time you are in town, but I don't move fast, just so you know."

"We'll see."

She giggled. "Good bye! You're hopeless!"

"I can't wait till 10, baby!'

She giggled and hung up. Her face was burning and her heart was racing. Logan had quite the effect on her. She wasn't sure she liked it.

He was a stranger after all. This could be a dangerous situation she was getting herself into but she didn't want to turn back now.

__

(Slow motion sparks

you've caught a chill.

Now don't deny it.

Boys will be boys.

Oh, yes, they will.

They don't want to define it.

* * *

_Just give up the game and get into me._

_If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet._

_Oh, no, I do not hook up._

_Oh, I don't come cheap._

_Keep your hand in my hand;_

_your heart on your sleeve (Kelly Clarkson)_


	12. Chapter 12

****

Life Goes On

Chapter Twelve

Thursday February 8th 2007, afternoon

In Kelly's diner, Maxie had introduced Serena to Cooper and all three were chatting. Spinelli came over, nearly tripping on the way, and butted in.

"Serena Faire, I haven't seen you since you delivered my pseudo niece. The Jackal would like to thank you for your courageous deed that evening."

Serena said "It was nothing. I just sat there and she flew into my arms."

Cooper asked "You delivered a baby?"

"The night I was taken hostage. Well all three of us were actually. It was a freaking nightmare," Serena said.

"Sounds like it," Cooper said, sharing a secret look with Maxie.

Spinelli asked "If I may inquire, who are you and how are you acquainted with this ladies?"

Maxie smirked. "Are you jealous?" She put her arm through Coop's, leaving Coop staring at her with a confused look on his face.

He did not want to be dragged into drama. He slid away from her. "I moved in upstairs over the weekend. That's how I met Georgie and then Maxie and tonight Serena. Cooper Barrett and you are?"

"Damian Spinelli, The Jackal, the assassin of the internet."

"Assassin?" Cooper asked

"I am lethal in cyber space."

"Oh...um...impressive," Cooper said. "I can't do more than e-mail."

Serena said "I need to take off. I gotta get home and write a paper. Maxie, you need a ride?"

"Sure. See you guys later. Call me." She gave both men flirty looks and left.

Spinelli and Cooper looked at each other. Who had she been talking to?

XXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean she's gone?" Lulu shrieked into the phone.

Dillon had been in the kitchen making them some dinner. He came running at full speed into the living room. "What is it? Is it Lissa?"

"Its my Mom!" Lulu cried "Aunt Bobbie said the hospital called and she's missing! Someone kidnaped my Mom! Oh my God! I can not handle this right now!"

Dillon took the phone. "We'll call you back." He disconnected and then hugged Lulu. She broke down in sobs. Her hormones were very much wrecking havoc on her after giving birth and her constant fear for her daughter kept her on edge at all time.

This was just too much to have to deal with on top of everything else.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Luke was out searching Europe for Mr. Craig, who no one realized was Jerry Jacks with plastic surgery, when his cell rang. "Cowboy."

"Dad, something happened to Mom. Someone took her. She's missing."

"Missing? What do you mean? Missing? Someone kidnaped your mother? How could that happen?"

"I don't know, Dad. But you need to get home. Lulu is just about to lose it because of Lissa's fragile health and Nikolas is going into Cassadine mode over Mom being missing. We need you, man."

"I'm on my way, Cowboy. Try to figure out what happened and we'll get down to the truth when I get there. We will find your mother and bring her home. Believe that. And after we do I will rip limb to limb whoever took her."

XXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas burst into Scott's office. "Where is she, you maniacal bastard!"

"Well, hello to you too, Nikky! What is it I supposedly did this time?"

"Did you take her?"

"I'll need more than that. Who?"

"My mother! She's been taken from her room at the hospital."

Scott paled. "Laura is missing? Are you sure she didn't wander away?"

"Wander away? She's catatonic! You had better hope you had nothing to do with this because I can and I will bring you to your knees if you are keeping my mother from her family."

"Check you looney grandmother's alibi. She's probably behind all this. Or better yet, I will. I'm a special prosecutor and I, unlike you, have no warm feelings for your granny. If she did this I'll see her old crow ass behind bars."

"If Helena did this then Luke will more than likely kill my grandmother this time."

"Aw, please! She took his own kid and he didn't kill her! You think Laura means more to him? At the end of the day Luke cares only about Luke. Now get out of my office. I have an investigation to begin so Laura can be brought home safely."

"See that you do. But I'll conduct my own because I am her son and no one but me, my siblings and my grandmother love and need my mother the most. Your love for her is more about besting Luke than loving Laura."

"You don't know what you're blabbering on about! Get out of my face!"

"Gladly!"

XXXXXX

Dillon was holding a sobbing Lulu. He had his cell up to his other ear. "Spinelli, we need you. Lulu needs you. Something has happened...no, not Lissa. Its Lulu's Mom. She's missing and I was hoping you could use your skills to check surveillance footage. Maybe it will show who took her. I know the cops will but...Thank you. Yeah, get right back to us. Thanks, man."

Lulu sniffled. "What if I never see my Mom again?"

"Don't think that way, okay? Lets stay positive. Your Dad and brothers will not stop till she's home."

"I need my Mom!"

"Lu, I know and she'll come home. Just try to believe that, okay?"

Lulu hugged Dillon tight. "I'm sorry that I'm such a damn disaster! You shouldn't have to deal with all this."

"Hey, you are my best friend! I'm here for you no matter what goes down and you're here for me, right?"

She nodded and they kept holding each other.

(_You're not alone._.)

Together we stand.

I'll be by your side.

You know I'll take your hand.

-x-x-x-x

When it colds

and it feels like the end,

there's no place to go,

you know I won't give in.

I won't give in.

-x-x-x-x-x

Keep holding on!

Cause you know we'll make it through

Just stay strong!

Cause you know I'm here for you

I'm here for you

XXXXXXXXX

Logan rubbed his hands together and blew on them as he waited outside of Eli's for Georgie. When she walked up he said "Hey, doll," and kissed her cheek.

She smiled sweetly. "You didn't have to wait outside. Its freezing out here."

"No big deal." He opened the door for her. "After you, darlin."

She walked inside and soon they were at their table. This rib joint was far, far from fancy, or really even nice, but the food was amazing.

Logan helped Georgie out of her coat. Then they sat down across from each other at a booth.

He said "This place reminds me of a hamburger spot back in Hollingsbrook. It was rundown as hell but the food brought people for miles."

"This place is like that too. I've been eating here all my life."

"So you grew up in Port Charles, right?"

"Yep. But I spent summers in Texas before middle school. At my great grandmother's farm."

"You like it there?"

"I loved it. It's beautiful. But hot!"

"Its too cold here for me. I don't know how y'all stand it. I've lived in a few different places since I left home but no where crazy cold like this."

"So when are you going back home?"

"I'm thinking I'll stick around for a while. Maybe find a job. I'm kinda taking it day by day right now. Its good to see Coop and hang out. I don't have any job waiting at home so why not stick it out here?"

He didn't like lying to her but he was learning that it was a big part of working undercover. Usually he didn't care what line of shit he sold a chick but Georgie had such sweet and honest brown eyes that it sucked to lie to her every time they talked. But he had to and he would keep doing it for as long as it took to finish his case.

"You could go to Port Charles University this summer if you're still around. They have a med school. You should apply really soon though if you want in next semester."

"Right now I'm not thinking about all that. I gotta get my head on straight and get used to being a civilian again first."

"You went through four years of college with the intention of being a doctor. You're not just gonna throw that all away, right?"

"Intentions change. I don't know. I'm not sure what my future holds. Does that make you think I'm a loser?"

"No. Its probably normal to feel that way when you come back from the war. I'm sure that was a life changing experience."

"Yeah. One I'd rather forget. So lets not talk about my past anymore and lets talk about something much better. Do you wanna be my girl?"

Georgie's mouth dropped.

Logan gave her a sexy grin.

She blushed.


	13. Chapter 13

****

**Life Goes On**

Logan had asked Georgie to dinner. They met at Eli's. Not ten minutes after they sat down he asked her "Do you wanna be my girl?"

She was in shock at hearing that question. She could admit their chemistry was crazy good. She had felt a connection from the first moment he stood next to her outside the Metro Court on the night of the hostage crisis but still that didn't mean she was ready for a relationship with him.

Her mouth dropped. He threw her a sexy little grin that begged her to take a chance on him. She blushed.

"I barely know you. We barely know each other. I absolutely could not agree to be your girl right now."

"That's a shame. This love at first sight thing is a lot more complicated then I ever figured."

She chuckled. "Very funny! Don't mess with me, Logan. I thought you were serious." She smiled at him.

The waiter came and took their order. They talked for two more hours till the restaurant was closed about their pasts and their dreams for the future.

Then he walked her to her car. He gave her a tender look. His eyes twinkled at her. She remembered how she had looked into his eyes that night they met and how they somehow managed to steady her in that crazy fearful time.

He leaned close. She held her breath. He brushed a kiss on her cheek. "Night, doll."

"Night, Logan. Thank you for dinner. Next time I'll treat."

"Next time, huh? Are you sure you're not my girl?"

She blushed. "Good night!"

He chuckled and watched as she got in her car.

XXXXXXXXXX

Friday February 9th 2007, evening

Spinelli found out that the surveillance footage at the hospital where Laura Webber Spencer lived had been disabled on the night she was kidnaped. He had no luck yet on catching an image of her on traffic cameras but he was working feverishly.

He was at Lulu's house. He didn't like to leave her side because she was a wreck.

Dillon had went to see his family about getting money for private investigators. When he came back he would take Lulu to visit their daughter Lissa again. Meanwhile Spinelli and Lulu were waiting to hear back from Jason who Carly had put on the search.

Everyone was mobilized but still they were no closer to finding Lulu's Mom. Spinelli hated to see the woman he considered a sister so distraught.

"Blonde One, perhaps you should try to take a nap. You seem as if you didn't get much sleep last night."

"You're right. I was up all night worried about my Mom. My mind is racing with thoughts of where she is and what some freak could be doing to her. I hate Helena! I know this is all her fault."

"Please try and rest so you have the strength to go visit Lissa when Film Guy returns."

"Okay, I'll try."

He expected her to go upstairs but she just lay down on the couch. He was sitting in a chair and his laptop was on the coffee table. Spinelli kept working until he got a text. Hurriedly he looked at it, thinking it was about Laura, but it was from Maxie.

She wrote: Wanna blaze one up?

He wrote back: Consumed with family emergency at present.

She wrote: Family? Who?

He wrote: Lulu's mother has been kidnaped.

She wrote: That bitch is not your family.

Spinelli did not respond to Maxie. He tossed his phone on the coffee table and went back to work. If she did not respect his feelings then he did not have time for her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxie could not believe Spinelli blew her off for freaking Lulu and her problems. It was bad enough that Spinelli never called Maxie, never went out of his way to find her, and she was doing all the work in this little fling but to pick Lulu over her really burned.

She decided to put on a sexy dress and go to The Catacombs to have some fun. And if she found someone else to hook up with then too bad for her little stoner gangster boy.

She liked him but he wasn't playing this game the way she wanted. She wanted him lapping after her. Instead he played hard to get, to her way of thinking, and she was always waiting on bated breath to hear from him.

After five days of knowing him she was already frustrated. They had sex twice. Why wasn't he hanging on her every word by now?

In a fit of jealousy she got dressed for a night out on the town.

XXXXXXXXXX

Logan stood in Kelly's diner. He had his cell to his ear.

Georgie answered her cell by saying "Hey."

"Hello there, doll face. You know something? I'm surprised. I'm at your job and you ain't working."

"I do get days off sometimes."

"So that means your free to go out tonight?"

"I have a study group."

"Bummer. But I know you're a smarty pant going for a double major so I guess I should have seen that one coming. Between work and school it ain't easy to grab a minute of your time though. When do I get to see my girl again?"

She giggled. "Stop calling me that."

"Hush up with that. You don't get to decide what I call you."

"Fine. Call me what you want but we are simply sorta friends who went on one date so far."

"One excellent date."

"True."

He grinned. "So how about tomorrow I take my girl out again?"

"I guess I could do that. I have to work till nine thirty though. How about I meet you at the movies at ten, if that's cool with you. There is a theater on Main Street. You can't miss it."

"I'll be there, girl. Look forward to it."

"Okay, Logan. Bye."

"Bye, brown eyes." He hung up with a grin on his lips.

He took the stairs two at a time to go see Cooper. Walking right in his room he said "I'm bored. Lets go drinking tonight. And don't be a lame ass and punk out. You ain't gotten any since you broke up with Shannon and you need to get laid something bad."

"Thank you for your interest in my sex life but kindly fuck off."

Logan laughed. "Come on, man, we're gonna go out and see what this town has to offer for fun."

XXXXXXXXXX

Saturday February 10th 2007, morning

Logan woke up to pounding on his door. His head was throbbing because he got drunk the night before. Coop and him had taken a cab to The Catacombs dance club.

Rolling out of bed Logan stumbled bleary eyed across the apartment. He tripped over a high heel. "Fuck!"

Pound. Pound. Pound.

"Okay, okay, I am coming! GEEZ! Who the hell is it?" He grabbed his gun and shoved it in the back of his jeans. He had slept in his clothes.

"Georgie!"

From her pissed off tone he knew this wasn't gonna be good.


	14. Chapter 14

****

********

Life Goes On

Chapter Fourteen

Saturday February 10th 2007, morning

Maxie was laying on Logan's couch. Georgie was banging on the door. Maxie moaned, her party dress all wrinkled, "Make her stop pounding! Enough! My head can't take it!"

"Shut up and let me do all the talking," Logan hissed at her before composing himself, pasting on a smile, and pulling open the door. "Hey, sweetheart!"

"Where is she?" Georgie bit out each word with hostility dripping off them as she pushed her way inside, eyes blazing. "There you are!"

"Morning, sis, could you take it down a notch? My head is pounding. We must have did ten rounds of tequila shooters last night."

Crossing her arms over her chest Georgie turned and looked at Logan. "That's really nice!"

"Georgie, sweetheart, I didn't even realize that you know where I live. Did you talk to Coop this morning?"

"Is that really what you're concerned about right now? How I found out where you live?"

Maxie moaned and then she bolted for the bathroom to throw up.

Georgie yelled at Logan "My friend Spinelli, who is an awesome computer genius and all around PERFECT man, hacked into your records and found this lease."

"I don't like people nosing around in my business, doll."

"TOUGH! I don't like getting text messages that say my sister slept at your place! Did you think if you told me then I would assume nothing went on? Well let me inform you of something, I am not and have never been an idiot!"

"Nothing went on! You saw when you came in. She slept on the couch. She was wasted last night and she said your Dad would be pissed if she came home like that. Look, I didn't go out with your sister last night. Coop and me ran into her at a club and she was shaking her ass for some guy that did not look too nice so we got her away from him. That's it! Don't go off on me for trying to be a good guy cause I ain't having it!"

"Yeah, you're a prince! Getting wasted and having my sister spend the night! You're a dream come true, Logan! How did I ever get so lucky? You know what? You can forget that date tonight." Then she called out to her sister Maxie! Lets go! We're out of here."

"Georgie, come on, doll, you need to calm down. Do you really think I messed around with your sister and then told you flat out she was here? Do I look that stupid to you?"

"Or would it be smart? You think you're covering your tracks by telling me she's here."

Maxie came out of the bathroom. "God, stop all the yelling! Nothing happened last night. Not for lack of trying on my part either so give him a gold star and drop this."

"Maxie! You're admitting you tried to seduce Logan?"

"And his friend Cooper too and about three other guys at the club. I would have gotten somewhere if not for Coop constantly cock blocking me and Logan thinking about you. He was a good boy so ease off him. Now my head hurts and I need some aspirin right this second. And coffee. Can we all whisper too?"

Georgie sighed in frustration. "I'm going home and you're coming with me and I mean now, Maxie. Right now!"

Logan rubbed his forehead. This was not good at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday February 12th 2007, afternoon

Georgie and Spinelli were talking at the counter of Kelly's. They had a wonderful and tight friendship with much mutual respect. She had been venting to him about Maxie spending the night at Logan's. Spinelli was shocked. He didn't tell Georgie he had sex with Maxie twice.

Just then Logan and Maxie came walking in together. She was all bubbly but he looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but next to her.

Georgie huffed. She seriously could not believe this. She had dragged Maxie out of Logan's place on Saturday morning and ignored all Logan's phone messages and texts since then. She could not believe this asshole was messing with her sister. She felt like ripping his throat out, and normally she was not violent.

Spinelli bounded off his stool. "Well this is quite the rude surprise! Is it me or is there suddenly the foul stench of betrayal in the air around here?"

Maxie asked "You're head is so far up Lulu's ass how can you smell anything at all?"

Georgie said to Maxie and Logan. "You two make me sick! Maxie, do not let him use you this way. He's just a player."

"Whoa, whoa, doll. All I did was run into you sister outside and I opened the door for her. Seriously. That's it."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

Spinelli then said "Sounds rather flimsy, I agree."

"You know what?" Logan asked Georgie "I don't need this from you! You call me if you ever grow up and stop being such a little brat!"

"Go to hell, you pig!"

"Have it your way, Georgie! Just remember that this is all because of delusions you got in your head. We could have had a nice time Saturday night but you stood me up."

"I told you I wasn't coming. If you went to the movies anyway and waited for me then that is your own dumb fault. I'm sure you found someone else to take home. You always do."

"You don't know me! And you have no clue why I do what I do. This is just great. I try and help your sister and you wanna castrate me. Well, screw you!"

"Get out of my sight! I'm trying to work and I can't have you here causing a disturbance. So go, Logan, or else I'll have to have you removed."

Logan stormed upstairs.

Maxie said "Wow. That was intense. I don't get why you're so insecure. He's crazy about you. He wouldn't even let me blow him cause he likes you so much."

Spinelli's mouth dropped. Grabbing his laptop and messenger bag he told Georgie "I must return to my humble abode now. I will not stay in the presence of such a beautiful, but sad, creature such as your sibling." He left in a hurry but Maxie ran after him.

Outside in the cold she asked "What the hell did you just call me? A sad creature? Who the fuck are you to say that about me? I would never have put the moves on Logan or anyone else if you had hooked up with me Friday night. But you picked that bitch over me!"

"We have nothing of substance between us. Whereas Lulu and I have a familial bond. I chose her and her real and life altering problem of her mother being missing over you and your desire to party. Yes, I did and I will do that every time in the future should the same situation present itself. But it will not because The Jackal has no desire to be with The Slutty One."

Maxie slapped Spinelli. "My mother is missing too! I haven't seen her in years. Not that you know that. Now that you care! You never called me once. You used me for sex! I thought we were gonna be friends. I'm a slut? Fine, I'm slutty as hell. I bang whoever wants me. At least I own what I am! Your so-called sister Lulu never has and never will! She broke up my sister's marriage with her rutting around with Dillon and now she has everyone on her side, including you. How is that fair?"

"How is it fair that all you think about is your own selfish needs? The Blonde One's mother is missing and her daughter is in ICU. That takes precedence over smoking and sexual liaisons. If you can not understand that and you have the desire to party and can not wait for me to have time then you go and find someone else to, as you call it, blow but don't expect me to ever hang out with you again, should you choose that course." He rushed toward the parking lot.

"Spinelli, wait!"

"I don't want to see you right now. I may never want to see you again. I do not think The Jackal is made for this casual, devil may care, hooking up lifestyle. So if that is what Princess Maximista prefers for herself then I suggest you take me out of your rotation."

"Stop calling me a whore!"

"Stop behaving as one! I call them as I see them."

"I'm not gonna be faithful to you unless you give me a reason to. Its stupid for you to think, after one week, I'd be faithful when you don't treat me as a girlfriend. You don't even treat me like a friend!"

"You're completely correct. We aren't friends. You were my dream girl and now you are my fallen angel."

"So what? You're just writing me off?"

Seeing her broken hearted expression Spinelli paused. He let out a shaky breath and said "Perhaps we should start completely over with some new ground rules."

"Like what? I don't like rules too much."

"For starters, each day we will call each other. You will call you sometime before 5 pm and I will call me sometime after 5 pm and if we don't pick up the other will return the call at their earliest convenience. That will solve this issue of who should call who when that we don't seem to instinctively be able to figure out."

"Okay, well that doesn't sound too hard. Does that mean you're not mad about Logan anymore?"

"I don't know the exact nature of your relationship with your sister's paramour but it does not make me happy to hear you tried to hook up with him."

She shrugged. "I barely know him. I hit on him cause I was mad at you."

"Did anything of an intimate nature take place between you two?"

"How can you be pissed about who I screw when we aren't a couple?"

"Its too soon for us to be a couple. If we ever are then I suppose I should know that you would only share yourself with me. But that is a ways in the future, if we reach it at all. You are a beautiful woman, Maxie, but I fear you are very sad and broken inside."

"Everyone has their problems."

"That is true. I am not sure I am the man to help you with yours though."

"So you don't like me anymore?"

"I honestly don't know."

"So that thing about calling me everyday is that gonna happen or just bullshit you're saying to make me shut up long enough for you to run off to Lulu again?"

"The Blonde One will always be important to me. I refuse to apologize for my allegiance to her or anyone else."

"She don't deserve it. Why does she get more of your time then me when I gave you the best sex of your life?"

"Do you truly miss me when we are parted? Or do you just want to best The Blonde One by claiming a bigger place in my life than she has?"

Maxie shrugged.

Spinelli said "Perhaps when I call you after 5 today you will have a more complete answer for me." Then he walked away.

Maxie stood there feeling miserable.

__

(I started out clean but I'm jaded.

Just phoning it in.

Just breaking the skin.

-x-x-x-

Can you help me?

I'm bent.

I'm so scared that I'll never

get put back together.

-x-x-x-x

Keep breaking me in

and this is how it will end

with you and me bent

) (Bent by Matchbox Twenty) 


	15. Chapter 15

**Right now I have 10 more chapters written. We'll see how the muse holds up after that. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really thought I was done posting GH stories (except for a one shot or drabble maybe) but this one is turning into a lot of fun and its all because of your reviews. Thanks!**

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Monday February 12****th**** 2007, evening**

"Georgie," Logan leaned over the counter while Georgie stiffly stood on the other side washing it down. "Can we talk when you get a break?"

It had been a few hours since they got in a fight over him hanging around Maxie.

Georgie felt like saying no but one look in his sad, light eyes and her will weakened. "I guess but don't expect anything good to come from it."

"I just wanna talk, doll. Could you pour me some coffee and I'm gonna read the paper and wait for you to get a break so we can talk in private, okay?"

She poured him the coffee and proceeded to ignore him for the next forty minutes till she got time for a break. They went to the break room.

Logan let out a sigh. "I lost my temper. I feel like shit for doing that to you, girl. Especially in front of your sister, your friend and the customers. I'm sorry."

"I guess I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry too."

"I would never mess with your sister. Sure she's hot but you're my girl. I don't wanna do anything that hurts you. I wish you would have shown up for our date Saturday. It was a good movie."

"What did you see?"

"Smokin Aces."

"I wanted to see Because I Said So. Mandy Moore is in it."

"We can see it whenever you got time off, baby. Just say the word and I'm there."

"Sit down, Logan. There's something I need to explain to you."

He took a seat across from her at the table.

Georgie said "My sister went through a really hard time last year. The man she loved was murdered. He was a cop and he died in the line of duty. Right in front of Maxie he was shot in the head."

"God, that's rough. I'm sorry to hear that."

"She spun out of control and I don't think she's recovered yet. She had an affair with a married man and she faked a pregnancy to try and keep him. He had a drug problem and she basically fed him pills cause if she didn't then he'd go back to his wife. It was really ugly. I love my sister but right now I don't trust her. I don't know you so I can't trust you either. I already told you that during my brief marriage we had trust issues that tore us apart. Emotional cheating and actual cheating and lots of lying on both our parts. Keeping secrets. Wanting to have special friends that supposedly wouldn't affect the marriage but they did. I just can't put up with you and Maxie getting close and me always wondering what's going on when I'm not around. If that makes me childish than I am and if you can't accept my terms then that's fine."

"Georgie, I don't do good with rules. I would love it if you could just give me your faith."

"Well I can't."

"That's a really bad sign for us, huh, darlin? That I'm not worth believing in for you."

"Not yet. Maybe in the future I could have blind faith. But its cool if you don't think we should go on a second date."

"Its cool, huh?"

"It is what it is, Logan."

After a pause he asked "Do you know what I think about whenever I walk in a room and I see you there? I think about when I walked up to you that first night. Just ten days ago now. I walked up and I was paying attention to the hotel until I heard you crying. I looked next to me and there you were: the prettiest and saddest girl I ever saw. And I would have done anything to make you smile."

"And you did."

He grinned a little. "Had to work for it but, yeah, eventually I did, girl, and it felt amazing. I won't forget that feeling ever. Its something big, I think."

After a pause she said "Sometimes I don't like you very much. I tell myself I don't want to see your face again but then, when I cool down, all I can think is I really want you to walk in the room again. I don't know why. That night... I guess...you just got under my skin, or something, but I'm not in a place to be in a relationship right now. I know that. Still it makes me want to rip someone's hair out to think you'd kiss someone else, especially my sister."

"I'm saving all my kisses for you, brown eyes."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Pinky swear?"

He grinned widely. "Okay but it goes both ways. No giving your kisses to nobody but me."

"Until we decide otherwise."

"Don't go breaking my heart, Georgie girl."

"Okay, I won't."

"That sounds like a deal then."

They pinky swore on it and then he pressed a kiss to her hand.

_(I was believing in you. _

_Was I mistaken?_

_Do you mean_

_Do you mean what you say?_

_I wanted our love to last forever._

_-x-x-x-_

_I'd rather you be mean_

_then love and lie._

_I'd rather hear the truth_

_and have to say goodbye_

_I'd rather take a blow._

_At least then I would know._

_-x-x-x_

_But, baby, don't you break my heart slow_.) (Vonda Shepard)

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Its Helena," Lulu said "She took Mom. It has to be her!"

She was at a family meeting on The Haunted Star.

Lucky said "Probably but we can't just focus on her and exclude all other suspects because if its not her the trail will get cold while we go on a wild goose chase."

Tracy said "It seems to me that is what this whole thing is. Helena's latest attempt to garner Luke's attention and make him chase her all over the country."

Lulu said "Where is Dad anyway? I thought he was supposed to be here for this?"

Dillon took her hand. "Maybe he has a lead he's running down."

Carly said "Maybe he's drunk as a skunk. I'm sorry but I don't know if Luke is our best bet to bring Laura home. Lulu, you know I love you like a sister and I will do whatever I can for you. So with that in mind I have Jason looking for you Mom, like you already know, and I bet he brings her home. My money is on him. If she can be found then he will find her."

Nikolas said "Unless some mob war breaks out and he has to divert his attention away from the search for my mother. I'm terribly sorry to be blunt but Jason does not garner my blind faith like he has yours to be our savior. I have private investigators looking for my mother and I believe they had a much more likely chance than Jason to bring her home."

Dillon said "Grandfather has hired some of his own private eyes also. Look it don't matter who finds her, right? Just as long as she comes home."

Lulu said "Even if Mom can't talk and doesn't know we're talking to her I still need here her so I can go see her when I need to vent and so I know she's safe."

Lucky said "We're gonna get Mom home. Believe me we will. I won't rest till we do." His cell rang. "Excuse me." He answered it "Hi...No, no new yet...Tell Cam I'll be there to read him a story...I just feel bad about neglecting our son this week but I have no choice right now...I know, honey...I love you too."

Liz and Lucky had reconciled after the Metro Court Crisis. It was just in time too because he needed he support and love right now.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night Spinelli and Maxie had their first phone conversation. He was in his pink room. She was in her bedroom at Mac's house. She couldn't work right now because the hotel was in shambles and Spinelli was only working on helping to look for Laura.

"Princess Maximista, hello."

"Hey! Are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not angry just cautious now. My heart is a fragile vessel. I'm not as cool and laid back as I may have portrayed myself. When I saw you with Faithful Georgie's paramour today I felt a wave of unbridled jealousy rip through my whole being. I was unprepared for that. It blew apart my theory that we could be causal hook-up buddies."

"So you like me enough to be serious?"

"I don't know you enough to be serious. That is what our daily phone calls will change. And then you should ask me that again or I will ask you. We can re-valuate at a later date."

"Okay but can we still hook up while we figure this out?"

"You are so deliciously tempting to me but I would need to know you won't play my heart like a fiddle and you will not run around with other suitors."

"Suitors? You mean guys? I won't hook up with anyone else, you mean?"

"Precisely. I know we are not a couple and we are not in love and we barely know each other but we are in a sexual relationship and I won't be part of that unless its exclusive."

"For how long?"

"I do not understand the question. You would like me to decide right now how long I may desire to sleep with you? I can not imagine ever not desiring you, unless you are with another."

"No, silly, I meant how long till this re-evaluating thing happens?"

"Oh...would a month be agreeable to you? In that amount of time we should know if we are compatible."

"So in a month you'll tell me if you like me enough to make me your girlfriend?"

"And you'll tell me if you want to be my girlfriend."

"March 12th. Okay. I'm putting it on my calendar."

"Agreed then. March 12th we decide our romantic fate."

"Okay. So...where are you taking me for Valentine's Day? And don't say Lulu needs you or else I'll lose it."

"I hadn't even considered you may desire to spend such a romantic night of the year with The Jackal."

"I don't wanna spend it with Rena so, yeah, I wanna spend it with a hottie gangster. So do you wanna spend it with me?"

"A beautiful and complicated future fashion designer? It would be my privilege."

"Cool!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Wednesday February 14th 2007, evening**

Georgie was putting chairs up on the table at Kelly's when there was a knock on the door. Turning around she gasped when she saw Logan standing outside, snow falling on him, dressed in his formal army blues.

With a sweet smile on her lips she went and opened the door, ushering him inside.

He said "I couldn't let tonight go by without seeing my number one, doll."

"Wow, you didn't have to do all this."

"Hush, I wanted to." He went over to the jukebox and started a song. Holding out his hand to her he asked "May I have the honor?"

She came over and went into his arms. They danced to John Mayer's Your Body is a Wonderland. Getting lost in Georgie's eyes, Logan leaned forward and nearly brushed a kiss to her lips but instead kissed her cheek.

It wasn't that he didn't want her. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted a woman before but it was in a totally different way. It wasn't raw lust. He wanted to build something with her. And building a love took time.

It just didn't feel right to kiss her yet. He kept worrying that when she learned he was undercover and going after her friend she would hate him.

Tonight though she didn't hate him. Tonight she was in his arms and it felt amazing to hold her. Tonight he had his girl. He pulled her close and let the most romantic moment of his life linger. It was rare he ever felt so good.

How had this brown eyed girl come along and changed so much about what he wanted for his future? She sometimes drove him crazy but he couldn't imagine a day in the near future without Georgie being in his world.

Logan didn't want to imagine it. He grew to need her a little more everyday.

_(Don't know much about your life._

_Don't know much about your world._

_Don't want to be alone tonight_

_on this planet they call earth._

_-x-x-_

_You don't know about my past_

_and I don't have the future figured out._

_Maybe this is going too fast._

_Maybe its too good to last._

_-x-x-_

_But what do you say _

_to taking chances?) _(Celine Dion)

XXXXXXXX

Spinelli led Maxie into the coffee shop after it had already closed down for the night. She let out an excited gasp at the sight before her.

He had laid a blanket on the floor and set up and indoor picnic.

He said "I hope this is to your liking, my lady."

"Wow. Yeah...wow...no one has ever done anything like this for me before," she said. With a tender smile on her lips she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Soon they were frantically jerking each other's clothes off, he was pushed down to sit on a chair and she was riding him, her head thrown back in ecstacy, not even caring that someone could walk by and catch them.

It felt too right when he was buried deep inside her to care about anything else. Being with him was making her forget the pain she went through last year. The black days she thought may never end.

Maxie hadn't expected to find someone like Spinelli, a gangster stoner boy who could be so sweet and good to her, but now that she had him she didn't plan to lose him to some other girl. She wanted to be his whole world and wouldn't stop till she was.

_(I just want to start again._

_I just want to start again._

_Maybe you can show me how to try._

_Maybe you can take me in._

_Somewhere underneath your skin._

_-x-x-_

_What do you say to taking chances?_

_What do you say to jumping off the ledge_?

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_or hand to hold_

_or hell to pay_

_-x-x-_

_What do you say?_)

XXXXXXXXX

Lulu was in the neo natal ICU. She finally had a chance to hold her daughter, Lissa, for the first time. Dillon was crouched next to the rocking chair.

Since Lissa was a premie the room was dark, to protect her eyes, and Lulu and Dillon had been told to whisper. Lulu had her shirt off because the baby needed skin to skin contact.

Happy tears were in her eyes to be holding her child for the first time. "She's so small," Lulu whispered.

Dillon put his finger against her very tiny finger and the baby flexed her fingers. "She'll gain weight.

Soon she'll be home with us and she'll be so big it will be hard to remember she was ever this small at all."

"I wish my Mom could hold her. Even if she comes homes..."

"When she comes home. And you know that Robin is still working on a treatment. Don't give up hope."

"I feel like since I got pregnant I need my mom more than ever. No offense, but Tracy really isn't warm...though she's been good to me. I'm grateful for you and your family. I could never have done this on my own and I can't imagine not doing this now. I would feel so empty if she wasn't here."

"Lissa gives both our lives meaning and she always will."

They shared a tender smile. Lulu was starting to really believe that maybe, with Dillon's help, she could be a good Mom after all.

_(And I had my heart beaten down_

_but I always come back for more, yeah._

_-x-x_

_There's nothing like love to pull you up_

_when you're laying on the floor._

_-x-x-_

_So talk to me_

_talk to me_

_like lovers do._

_-x-x_

_Walk with me_

_Walk with me_

_like lovers do_

_like lovers do)_

XXXXXXXXX

Maxie and Spinelli were dressed again and sitting on the blanket. She feed him a piece of fruit. He had packed a fruit salad, diet soda, orange soda, bottled water, vegetables ka-bob and chicken ka-bobs, plus cupcakes with sprinkles for dessert. They had fun feeding each other the whole meal.

She asked "In a month do you think you'll like me enough to get serious?"

"Chances are good but I'd hate to promise something that I can't be sure of right now."

"Why can't you be sure? Is there another girl?"

"The Jackal can see no one beyond the lovely Princess Maximista. Your beauty obscures all others."

"Then what is there to know about if you want to be serious with me?"

"I don't know you in the way a man must know a woman before he declares she has his heart, soul and commitment. If I was to promise such now it wouldn't mean what it should and wouldn't be the full measure of my devotion. You deserve no less than everything and I shall never offer you less, if I offer you my promise."

She gave him a small smile. "That all sounds good but I just hope I don't get sick of playing these games with you. I like games but only when I start them."

"Do not fear. The future shall settle itself."

Maxie stared into his eyes and in that moment she did believe him. But there were parts of her still afraid he would see something ugly in her and bolt. She leaned over and kissed him again, letting her tongue tangle with his, and got lost in their hot, intense physical connection.

She wanted more though. She wanted his everything.

(_What do you say to taking chances?_

_What do you say to jumping off the ledge?..._

_Don't know much about your life_

_and I don't know much about your world._)


	17. Chapter 17

****

Life Goes On

Chapter 17

Friday February 16th 2007, afternoon

"You really want me to invite my sister and Spinelli to hang out with us tonight?" Georgie asked Logan, as she leaned over the counter at Kelly's. "That's sweet but you don't have to extend an olive branch to them just so I'll think you're a good guy."

"Sure I do. Besides it won't be much of a party with just you, me and Coop, now would it? So invite your sister and your buddy Spinelli and have them invite some people too. Could you do that for me, doll?"

"Okay. But will there be alcohol there? Because you know I'm not legal and I don't wanna get busted."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that. We ain't gonna get busted. Now I better head up to get Coop cause we gotta go shopping for some food and drinks for tonight. You get on making those calls. The success of this party is in your hands, girl."

She smiled at him. "I'm on it."

Logan walked away feeling a little guilty cause he knew he was using Georgie to get in with Spinelli, which would help him get closer to Jason Morgan. But there was no harm being caused by working her a little bit.

Its not like he wouldn't have met her friends and hung out with them anyway eventually. He was just pushing it forward a little because he had less than a month to get in with the Corinthos organization or else he would be re-assigned to a different undercover job and it probably wouldn't be in Port Charles.

Doing good at his job would assure he stayed in this town longer. Georgie certainly wouldn't complain about helping with that, right? Right. That's what he chose to believe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please tell me you found Laura," Carly said when she answered her cell, knowing it was Jason on the other end by his ring tone.

"Not yet, no. But I have a lead."

"That's good! I knew you'd find her faster than any private eye."

"I haven't found her yet and I need...I need you to do something for me."

"Anything. Name it, Jase."

"I need you to call Sam and ask her to go over to Wyndermere and snoop around. See if she can find out where Helena is right now and get the addresses of as many of the Cassadine properties as she can. I'll get Spinelli on it too but there are more properties, I'm sure, that are off the radar. I need to know about them."

"Okay, done."

"And when Sam has them...I need her to join me out on the road so we can go to each one and look for Laura."

"Oh...um...you want Sam with you?"

"For back up. That's all. Can you ask her for me, Carly? I gotta get going on following down this lead and I don't got time to call her right now. Plus she's still pissed at me and I know you. You can convince anyone of anything if you want to bad enough."

"I do want Lulu's mom to come home. Lulu needs her so much now that she's a new Mom. Okay, I'll do it. I'll get Sam to help you. Consider it done."

"Thank you, Carly...and hey, you are a great help to me and I appreciate it very much. Now tell me quick, before I gotta get off here, how are the boys?"

"We all miss you but they're doing good otherwise. Its kinda rough on them since Jax and I broke up. They were really getting attached to him. But its for the best, you know?"

"So you're okay?"

"I just want you back home, Jase."

"I know you do. I will be back as soon as I can. I gotta go. Do what I asked and, please, take care of yourself and the boys."

"Okay. Bye, Jase."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, Serena was on campus, in the PCU library, when she got a text about a party at Logan Hayes apartment. She vaguely knew who he was because Maxie had told her about hanging out with him at The Catacombs.

She decided to text a guy she had hooked up with months before but hadn't heard from since. She was pissed at him for the longest time but, in that moment, she had the impulse to give him another chance. She sent the text: There's a party tonight. U in?

And then she went back to studying. Not sure if she really was hoping he'd be down for hanging out again or if it was stupid to even waste her time on this guy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck no!" Logan said to Cruz Rodriguez. They were meeting in an abandoned warehouse on the edge of Crimson Point. Cruz drove a motorcycle, so he wasn't in a car with police plates, and Logan was careful to not be followed. "I don't need no dame screwing up my gig!"

"Excuse me!" the dame in question held up a hand and bounced on her feet. "I am no dame! I am a federal agent and I have been on the job one year and three months longer than yourself so really I do not think you are in any position to deny the benefit of my expertise."

"Fuck you and your expertise! I'm good on my own!"

Cruz snapped at Logan. "Listen to me, you piss ant rookie, I didn't ask for your opinion on if you were gonna liaison with Agents Leeds. I just told you that's the way its gonna go down. So shut your fucking hole and listen to the people who actually know something about police work."

Winnifred Leeds piped in with "That would be advisable."

"You both listen here, I know enough about police work to know it will get me killed to have this broad hanging around my neck when I'm trying to get in with this crew. I ain't looking to end up dead so thank you but fuck off with your offer of a liaison. I'm good!" He started for the door.

Cruz said "You walk out of here and I'll be on the phone to your boss in a second flat. You'll be yanked off this case and lucky if you get to keep your badge. You were ordered to work with the PCPD OC squad and I lead that so you, little man, are my bitch! Now you will work with Agent Leeds, show her the respect she deserves and get some intel on those Corinthos bastards or else I will have your ass busted and broke before you can so much as cry "Mommy, save me from the mean man!"

Logan's jaw tightened. He fucking hated working with local cops. They were so damn jealous of him and always used what little power they had like a sword. Damn it! The last thing he wanted was to be stuck having this chick around.

Looking her up and down, with her brown pigtails and plaid dress, he was not at all impressed. This was gonna suck, big time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Johnny Zacchara really hated his life. Every time he tried to make a normal life for himself, for the last ten years straight, since he was fifteen, he always got it all ruined by his father. He would send goons after Johnny and drag him home.

That messed up every love affair Johnny ever tried to have. He couldn't make anything work cause his nutty father would lock him in the mansion for weeks on end. He sometimes thought he was going stark raving mad himself. He would climb onto the roof of the house, three stories up, look down and want to just fall forward and end it all.

Every time he punked out though. So he was still breathing now. He had to do something to change the way his life was going. Either end it or get some much needed freedom.

So when he got a text from a chick he had hooked up with a few times before, but stopped calling cause his father had another episode and had Johnny locked up in the mansion with no access to a phone for over six weeks (all through the holidays last year), Johnny decided this was the perfect motivation he needed to make a move.

No more going half way. Tonight he was gonna take his life in his hands: die or really live.

He dialed his phone.

"Hi?"

"Hey, its John. How are you doing?"

"Okay. How are you?"

"Good. Real good. I was kinda shocked you texted me. Been a minute, huh?"

"Yeah, well, I got busy," she said, even though he was the one who stopped calling her. But he was happy to let her play it like it was her choice and save her pride.

"No problem. So did I. But tonight I got off and I'm down for a party. You want me to pick you up?"

"We can just meet there. I'll text you the address."

"Cool. And thanks for the invite."

"Not a big thing. The guy who is throwing it is new in town and he wanted to meet some people. So its basically an open house. I just thought of you. This isn't...you know...me wanting to hook up with you again."

"All right. That's cool. I wasn't assuming nothing."

"Cool. So stop by if you wanna or not, whatever."

"I'll be there for sure. It will be good to see you again, Rena."

"Yeah, okay, later." Click.

Johnny could tell this chick wasn't all that sure about him and he wasn't sure if they could get back the fire they had during their short fling but he did know that she was giving him a reason to break out of this mansion his father had him living like a prisoner in.

Maybe this time he wouldn't ever come back either.


	18. Chapter 18

****

****

Note-I did replace that missing chapter, which was 16, even though its not quite as fab as the original. Hopefully I will not hit anymore snags in posting this fic. Thanks for your patience.

****

Life Goes On

Chapter 18

Friday February 16th 2007, afternoon

"I've always thought of you as a second father," Johnny told Trevor. "Hell, you've done more for me than my Dad ever has. I love him but, you know, sometimes I just wish he would just die already and stop destroying me and my sister's lives."

"Tony is a hard man to live with, that's for sure. What can I do to help make it all easier for you?"

"I'm glad you asked. Its time. I'm moving out tonight and I'm never gonna live here again. If Dad sends goons after me I promise you I will go down shooting. So what I need from you, the one man who always has had my back since the day I was born, is for you to get me access to some cash and warn my Dad...don't come for me this time...this time I want some space. I'll come here to visit when I'm ready, walking on my own two feet, not being dragged kicking and screaming like every other time. And if he tries to do that, like I said, I'll go down with guns blazing. I'd rather die then live like this another day."

"John, be reasonable. Tony is not a sane man. I can't talk sense to him any better than you can."

"Well you better this time cause if not I'm a dead man."

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxie was excited to see Cooper at Kelly's. "Hey!"

"Hey." He smiled at her.

"So did I tell you or did I tell you that it would all work out?"

"Yeah, lets not talk about that, but yeah, you did."

"I'm just saying that I was right."

"Yep. Thank you again for all your help."

"Don't mention it. It was fun! My Dad is a cop but I'm more of shades of gray girl myself. That means I don't see things in just black and white, good and bad, right and wrong."

"Life is complicated, I agree. But family, friends and love, that's what matters, at least I think so."

"Wow, that's really deep. You're right. That's the whole, like, meaning of life. That and cute clothes and shoes and fame. Oh, and being rich! Those things are the most important for me."

He chuckled. "What about religion? Philosophy? Answering all the big questions about where we came from and where we're going. Don't care about those?"

"Nah, not so much."

He laughed. "So are you coming to Logan's party tonight?"

"Definitely! I could so use a party right about now. I'm broke because I can't work, just like you can't, because the Metro Court is all under construction still. So since I'm broke I'm all up for free booze."

"Cool. I'll see you there. I gotta take off now. I'm gonna go on a run."

"In this weather? Its like ten degrees out."

"Running will keep me warm."

Maxie raised an eyebrow as she watched him leave. He could have his run. She would never think to run around in this freezing cold temperatures. She was at the diner to get a latte and then she needed to go find a cute outfit that would make The Jackal drool.

XXXXXXXXXX

"No, Brook, we are not dating...I'm not lying," Georgie said into her phone as she got dressed for Logan's party. "We're just friends. We haven't even kissed...Sure, I want to, kinda, but I'm not ready for a relationship right now and I told him that...He's cool with it...Valentine's Day was really awesome but still we barely know each other...It doesn't matter how many times he calls me his girl. That doesn't mean I am...When you come for the christening you can meet him, if he is even still in town. See? I don't even know if he's sticking around Port Charles so I can't date him until he knows if he's even gonna stay in town longer than a month. That's all he is renting his place for- month to month...He's kinda infuriating at times and wonderful at others. I don't know how to describe him. Intense, I guess. Logan Hayes is super intense."

Georgie held up an outfit as she looked in the mirror. She wanted to look cute yet sexy but not slutty. It was not easy to find just the outfit that screamed hot, good girl.

XXXXXXXXX

Logan was pissed when Winnifred showed up at his door. He held the door tightly and glared at her. "I sure hope you don't think you're moving in here with me cause I'll leave town before I let you live here."

"Are you always this dramatic?"

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I'm here to discuss how we are going to proceed from hence point forward."

"Get your ass in here and keep your stupid mouth shut, you hear me? I don't want this getting around. I got a girl."

Winnifred gave him confused eyes. Logan took out some paper and wrote: Could be bugged.

She rolled her eyes. He glared at her. He was sure she was a liability and he hated that his bosses let that local cop stick her with Logan. Like he needed her help. Not hardly!

"Anyway," Logan said "its best you stay away from here. What we have is not good for me. I'm good with how my life is right now. And that don't include you."

"Well I'm not just going to let you forget about me as if I am a trivial part of your current existence."

"Damn straight you are!"

"I disagree and, if you were smart, you would quit fighting the inevitable."

"I ain't never been accused of being smart."

Knock. Knock. Logan called out "Yeah, who is it?"

"Its me."

Logan opened the door. "Cooper Barrett meet the new fucking bane of my existence, Willow something or the other."

"Excuse me, its Winnifred Leeds. I'm a computer technician. I was just hired by Port Charles University. Good to meet you."

Logan went to write another note to tell Winnie that Cooper was also FBI and tell Cooper that Winnie was FBI and going to work undercover with him. Then Logan sneered "Ain't that just fucking special?"

Cooper said "Its good to meet you, Winnifred. As for you, Hayes, just make the best of it. You made this bed so lay in it and don't bitch."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Logan muttered as he went toward the kitchen for a beer "I just love it when you blame everything on me when it so clearly ain't my fault shit gets all fucked up."

Winnifred said "That's why I'm in your life now. To make sure it doesn't."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Look, dame, you don't impress me much and I am seriously regretting ever meeting you already."

"Well, excuse me, if your regrets mean little to nothing to me and I'm not a dame and if you call me that one more time I will have to rely on some moves my...older brother...taught me and give you a good old fashion lesson in how to treat a lady."

Cooper grinned. "I would love to see that. Someone call me before you two rumble cause I wanna see Hayes get his ass kicked by a girl."

Logan let out a hissing breath. He hated when Cooper smirked over Logan's misfortune. And he really hated Winnifred whatever her name was. She was such a nerd. She could never kick his ass or help him work a bunch of gangsters. What could his bosses of been thinking when they sent her his way?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come in, Fair Samantha, the Jackal welcomes you to Stone Cold's humble abode. He is currently not in residence though."

"I didn't come to see Jason." She walked in, blowing out a long breath and making her hair fly. "I wanted to ask you your advice. I kinda feel like we made an instant connection when we met and I know we're still kinda new friends but I don't have many friends so..."

"Of course, the Jackal would be happy to listen if you need to unburden yourself."

"Jason wants me to help him find Laura Spencer. Go out searching with him. He's in Russia right now and he wants me to get on a plane and meet up with him right away."

"Stone Cold must truly need help to reach out to you this way."

"Since I'm a Cassadine, technically, I can get access to some places he can't just by throwing my name around and if we move fast enough we can get in and out before we raise too many red flags. Plus he knows I'm good with a gun if shit kicks off but...me and Jason, working together, after all that happened. I don't know, Spinelli. I think we're both so hurt and we haven't talked about it...he slept with Liz and she thought she was pregnant. I slept with Ric and destroyed my mother's marriage. Jason dumped me right after I found out I can never have another baby because his rival shot me. There's so much hurt. But on the other hand should Laura have to pay for that? She's my cousin's mother? Should I put aside my own feelings and do what I need to for my family?"

"I can see you are gravely troubled by this choice you are forced to make. I suggest you follow your heart. It will not lead you astray and should you choose to help Stone Cold I am sure he will refrain from making it uncomfortable for you."

"I know. I do know that. I guess I just wonder if I'm ready to be around Jason without being with Jason."

"Every journey starts with one step."

"You're right. I'll never get over things unless I start to try and see him not as the man who broke my heart but as the guy who gave me so much love and happiness before it all went wrong. Even if he never will again and its gone forever now."

"Is it truly gone, Fair Samantha?"

"I never thought I could ever not be in love with Jason but I just don't see how we can find our way back this time."

__

(It tears me up.

I try to hold on but it hurts too much.

I try to forgive but its not enough

to make it all okay.

-x-x-

You can't play on broken strings.

You can't feel anything

that you're heart won't let you feel.

I can't tell you something that ain't real.

-x-x-

The truth hurts.

Oh, a lie's worst.

How can I give anymore

when I love you a little less than before

?) (Broken Strings by James Morrison and Nelly Furtada) 


	19. Chapter 19

********

************

Life Goes On

Chapter 19

Friday February 16th 2007, evening

Georgie expected to be the first person at Logan's party but when she got there she found Cooper and his date were already there and both sitting on the couch. Logan smiled at Georgie as if she was the only one in the room and then kissed her cheek.

His eyes raked over her red sweater and jeans- a pair she borrowed from Maxie who spent hundreds of dollars on designer jeans on a regular basis. She basically spent her how salary from the boutique on clothes.

Georgie also had a red bomber jacket over the red sweater and a white scarf.

"Doll, come on in. Do you know that I've missed seeing those pretty eyes of yours?"

"You saw me this afternoon."

"So? There are a lot of hours between then and now."

"Four."

"That all? It feels like so many more. See? That's how much I missed my girl. Well, come on in." He helped Georgie take her coat off.

Cooper said "Hi."

"Hi!" Georgie looked at Logan and gave him big eyes telling him to introduce her to Cooper's date.

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Logan said "Uh, that's uh...Winnie. Coop met her at a bar or club or something. I don't really know or care. He's always picking up chicks so I hope she doesn't think she's special or anything."

"SHHH!" Georgie said to Logan. She then turned and smiled at Winnie. "Hi, I'm Georgie Jones."

"Winnifred Leeds. I also go by The Priestess but that is just online."

Logan muttered "Coop, you sure do know how to pick 'em. The Priestess, give me a fucking break."

Georgie elbowed him in the gut and Logan started coughing. She said to Winnie. "I go to PCU and work at Kelly's. What about you?"

"Actually the college just hired me as a part time computer technician so perhaps I'll see you in the lab."

"Maybe. I'm always there doing my papers. So did you grow up in Port Charles?"

"I just moved here actually."

"Really? You, Logan and Coop all just moved here and you happen to meet them. What a coincidence."

Logan muttered "Yeah, small world. Lucky us. Coop found a girl. Now we can double."

Georgie spun around. "Be pleasant like a human or I'm leaving."

"I'm sorry, doll. I just have a headache and I'm not in the best mood."

Georgie opened her purse. "Here. I have some aspirins. If you really don't feel well though maybe you should just cancel this party."

"Nah, I'll be good. Come with me to get some water and once I wash these down I bet my mood improves tenfold."

Winnie said "Well, I certainly do hope so! As I see it, it can't get much worse."

When they were over by Logan's kitchen area Georgie hissed at him "What is your problem with that woman? If Coop likes her then that's his business."

"He barely knows her and she ain't his type."

"Its not for you to judge. How can you be so rude?"

"Just trying to look out for my buddy, that's all. Look at her. She's so...ugh."

"Logan, shhh. There is nothing wrong with her that I can see. You are so shallow!"

"Not tonight, doll, come on. No fighting tonight."

"Then be nice to your friend's date. Because I will not stay here and watch you insult her at every turn."

"Fine! I'll be nice but its only cause you asked. So fake nice is the best I can do."

"That's pathetic."

"Geez, what more do you want?"

"She's your guest. Go over and make conversation with her. Maybe if you get to know her you will lose your preconceived notions about her. Sorry if her skirt isn't short enough for you!"

"Oh, man, did I say that? I like you and I ain't never seen you in a skirt yet so just back that train up."

"They can hear us so shhhhh."

"You started this."

"Very mature, Logan."

"Doll, okay, cease fire. I'm gonna make nice with Coop's girl but later on, when everyone goes home, I want you to spend some time making nice with me."

"Don't hold your breath."

XXXXXXXXXX

"He is a lower life form," Winnie whispered beneath her breath.

Cooper said "He hears that a lot actually."

"So you're friends or just associates?"

"We're best friends. Did two stints in the army together and that makes him the closest thing to a brother I have. Hayes can be an alright guy if you really get to know him. It takes a minute to see the good buried beneath the crusty asshole that's his first layer."

Winnie let out a laugh, and her whole face brightened when that happened, making her quite pretty for a moment, beneath her big glasses, frizzy hair and plaid dress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu walked into the neo natal ICU and saw Dillon with a video camera recording there daughter. She asked "Did you hear? She gained an ounce. I know it doesn't sound like much but its progress."

"It's a great sign. She'll be home in no time now."

"Already getting started on the home movies, huh?"

"Yep, rolling tape to capture our future screen star."

"Screen star?"

"Of all my home movies."

Lulu grinned. Dillon always made her feel so very much less alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan was very surprised to see a known gangster on his doorstep. It was a bonus for this party. He thought he'd just be able to get to know Damian Spinelli but now Johnny Zacchara had fallen in his lap too. Logan could care less about the couple of college kids that Georgie invited. They were just background for him.

Johnny had a father who was a Big Fish. That meant Johnny boy, little prince Zacchara, would get Logan's special attention.

"Hey, man, come on in!" He did a hand slap slash shake with him. "I'm Logan Hayes and this is my place. Thanks for stopping by. I don't think we met yet, have we?"

"John Zacchara. I'm meeting Rena Baldwin here."

Logan tensed for a second at the sound of his sister's name. He had no idea she was coming tonight. He wasn't even completely sure she was indeed his sister. That DNA lab he mailed the toothbrush too was taking longer than they promised to get back to him.

"Cool. Cool. Don't think I know Rena either but that's all right. She probably knows my girl." Logan looked across the room at Georgie with a proud look on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "You friends with Georgie?"

"Nah. I can't say I know anybody around here. So, if you don't mind, I'll just grab a drink and wait on Rena."

"Yeah, sure, come on. I'll get you set up." They headed for the kitchen. "So what line of work are you in?"

"That's kinda a funny story, honestly. Today I got offered a job by this lawyer friend of the family. I'm gonna be a bounty hunter slash process server. If people skip out on their bail then I gotta go track em down or if people are getting sued I gotta find them and make sure they get notice of it. It should be kinda cool."

"Sounds like it. I would love a gig like that. But I'm gonna be working over that The Metro Court once it opens back up. As a security gaurd. Crazy what went on there, huh?"

"Yeah. Insane."

"Completely. You weren't there?"

"Me? Nah. I rarely get over to Port Charles. I live in Crimson Point. But I'm looking for a new place."

"Don't move in this building. It sucks. Walls are paper thin."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Feel like some shots?"

"Sure. Line em up."

They did tequila shots. Logan asked "So Rena your girlfriend?"

"Nah. Not really. But that don't mean she's free either, know what I'm saying?"

"So you're feeling her but she's not into you yet?"

"Its complicated. I don't like to get into my business, if you don't mind. Lets just drink."

"Sure, no problem. I'm a private guy myself. I actually just moved to town though and it's a lot different then where I'm from here. Back in Texas everyone is real friendly and nosy and gabby. But here its kinda cold and everyone is all _Fuck off and mind your own fucking business, thank you very fucking much_. Which I get. I do. But its hard to make friends. Luckily my girl knows a lot of people."

"Yeah, lucky for you."

They kept doing shots and becoming fast, pretend for Logan, friends. Johnny, on the other hand, was glad to be out of the mansion and meet someone who knew how to shoot, since Logan carried a gun at all times strapped to his ankle, liked to party and made Johnny feel like a normal guy instead of a Zacchara freak.

Of course if Johnny knew Logan had ulterior motives it could turn ugly in there real quick. But Logan wasn't gonna let him find out anytime soon that Johnny was actually hanging out with a Fed. Slapping a hand on Johnny's back, after another half hour of drinking and talking, Logan took him around to introduce him to Georgie, Cooper, Winnie, and Georgie's college friends.

Johnny felt like this was his first night as a free man and he couldn't be happier about it. Once he was a little drunk he even let himself believe he was surrounded by friends.

XXXXXXXXX

Maxie knocked on Spinelli's door. She was wearing a cute black and white dress. When he answered she gave him a little wave and breezed inside. "Sorry I'm late. My hair was giving me fits. I had to start all over which, of course, meant a second shower, washing it and blowing drying it all over again. It was a whole thing. Was it worth it?"

"You look enchanting."

Just then Sam came walking down the stairs and Maxie jumped. "Oh! What in the hell? Is Jason home again? I was told Jason was out of town."

"He is," Sam said with shrug. "Thanks for everything, Spinelli. You're the best." She kissed his cheek. "Good to see you again, Maxie."

Maxie's eyes were wide as Sam left. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why was she here when Jason is not even in this state?"

"Fair Samantha is a close and trusted friend and we had things to discuss of a private and personal nature."

"Look, I like Sam and all but this doesn't look right. You two here alone and her upstairs."

"And why is that exactly? Do you doubt my fidelity?"

"I know you're an honest guy. At least so far you seem to be but-"

"Fidelity means faithfulness."

"Oh! Well, oh...are you saying you are faithful to me?"

"Until our period of re-evaluating is over, yes, The Jackal will be with only Princess Maximista and I ask that you return the sentiment."

"Faithful without being serious? I don't know. It sounds kinda like you expect a lot for just a fling."

"If you feel that way, that's fine, but then it is not your concern how many beautiful barbies I entertain here in this otherwise empty luxury penthouse or in my hideout or anywhere else I should find a beautiful barbie who is enchanted by The Jackal."

"Fidelity sounds awesome!"

He grinned. "To I also."

"Cool!"


	20. Chapter 20

********************

************************

Life Goes On

Chapter 20

Friday February 16th 2007, evening

By the time Serena Baldwin got to the party it was packed with people. When she found Johnny, who she had a brief fling with back in early November, he was already looking glassy eyed from booze.

"Hey!" he cried as he hugged her. "You made it. Looking good. Great dress."

"Thanks." She felt a little standoffish toward him. She was almost regretting inviting him at all. She went back and forth all day in her head about if it was a good idea. He had stopped calling her back after they had sex a few times in the fall and she never knew why he lost interest.

"You want a drink?"

"No, I gotta drive home later."

From behind them they heard "Smart girl. I like smart girls. So you're the Rena I heard nothing but awesome things about."

Serena turned and was face to face with a dark haired guy with light eyes. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, from her Dad.

Johnny said "Rena meet Logan Hayes. This is his place."

"Hey there, doll. Glad you showed tonight. This here guy could not stop waiting on you and going on about how pretty you are. He's right."

She smiled a little and looked at Johnny. "That's kinda sweet, I guess, but don't let John fool you. He knows lots of pretty girls. I'm just one of many." She walked off. Soon she was hugging Georgie, meeting Winnie, talking to Coop and other friends that were there, completely ignoring Johnny, as if she hadn't ever asked him to meet her at the party at all.

(_Oh, you probably won't remember me._

_I'm probably ancient history_

_I'm one of the chosen few_

_who went ahead and fell for you._

_-x-x-_

_I'm out of vogue._

_I'm out of touch._

_I'm in too deep._

_I feel too much._

_-x-x-_

_I thought you might have_

_some advice to give_

_on how to be insensitive.) (Jann Arden)_

XXXXXX

"I don't know. I'm not much for parties," Milo said as he followed Maxie and Spinelli toward Logan's door.

They had ran into him as they were leaving Harborview Towers, since he lived there, and Spinelli asked him to tag along. Milo got talked into it but now he was thinking twice.

Maxie said "Just loosen up and try to relax. I think we should have a little toke before we go in."

Milo stiffened. "I really couldn't. No offense but I'm very much into keeping my body a temple."

"Well it's a nice temple," Maxie said "but that doesn't sound like a lot of fun."

"Its just the way I am. I am very particular about what I let in my system."

Spinelli said "Well it is all natural and God's gift to us to relax us."

"Exactly!" Maxie cried.

"You go ahead but I'd rather not," Milo said

Maxie shrugged. "Maybe later then." She knocked on the door. It was opened and she immediately hugged the person and then jumped back. "You're not Logan!"

Johnny looked at her. "Nope."

"Oh! Well, sorry for the grope."

"Don't worry about it."

"Logan is dating my sister so he's kinda you know sorta close to my family. And we partied together one night so I like know him pretty good. So that's why I hugged him but I have no clue who you are."

"John Zacchara." He gave her a big smile.

She smacked him as hard as she could manage. Spinelli grabbed Maxie and pulled her away, saying "Princess Maximista, calm yourself!"

Milo moved in and pushed Johnny back. "What did you do to her, Zacchara? Huh? You and your crazy family better not be messing with her! She's under my personal protection, you feel me?"

A second later a gun was out and pointed at Milo's head as Milo was thrown to the ground. Johnny smiled manically. "You feel me, Giambetti? Take your words of advice and shove them up your ass

and then take your ass home while you still can."

Cooper and Logan moved in. Cooper pulled out his gun while Logan simply threw up his hands and said "Whoa, whoa, whoa, come on now! Lets not have that up in here. What's the problem?"

Maxie broke free of Spinelli. She went up to Johnny and railed at him. "What the fuck are you doing here? You aren't allowed in Port Charles anymore!"

"I ain't allowed? Says who? You? I don' t even know you."

"You hurt my best friend and if I see your ass around here again I'm gonna have my Dad run you in, you loser piece of shit!"

Logan said "Okay, guns down! Lets handle this without anybody getting dead."

Serena came over. "Maxie, its okay. I invited Johnny here tonight."

"Oh...well...okay. But he better not hurt you again." She glared at Johnny. "You better not hurt her again or else! AND I MEAN IT! My boyfriend is a gangster and he'll have your sorry ass if you hurt my best friend even one more time. So watch it!"

Milo got up and told Johnny "Yeah, watch it."

"Shut up, Giambetti. Like you're really gonna step to me. I'd like to see the day when you're anything more than talk," Johnny, who was drunk by now, said.

Logan said "Well that day ain't today up in my place. So everyone chill, get a drink, and lets keep this party going with no gunfire. There are pretty girls here who didn't come to see that shit." He said to Maxie "You need a drink." Then he called out "Georgie, doll, get your sister a drink. I'm going for a walk with Johnny. He needs some air."

So Johnny and Logan left. Cooper tried to talk up Milo and get him calm. Georgie handled getting drinks for Maxie and Spinelli and smoothing over the drama with her college friends, who thought gangsters were awesome anyway but didn't like guns waving around the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Lets go out to dinner tonight," Dillon said to Lulu. "I'm sick of sitting around the house and worrying way too much to be healthy."

"It doesn't feel like I should do anything else when my Mom is missing and my daughter is in the hospital. I feel bad if I so much as smile."

"I know," he said as they left GH "but we have to eat and I'd like to do it somewhere decent for once. Just an hour of relaxing. You need it and I know for sure that I do too. And, look at it this way, in a couple of weeks we won't be able to go anywhere nice because we'll have Lissa with us so we better take the chance now."

"Okay. I guess so. But I probably won't be good company."

"You don't have to be. Just be with me, that's enough."

She smiled sweetly at him.

XXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry Logan told everyone we're on a date," Winnie whispered to Cooper as they stood in the corner of the apartment, trying to keep an eye on things the best they could. "I don't know why he did that. He doesn't think before he talks, it seems to me."

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind."

"Yes, that's nice of you to say, but all the same you could have found a more suitable woman to chat up and perhaps romance this evening, if not for everyone believing there is more between us then there is. Logan just jumped the gun and you are having to pay the price. I'm truly apologetic for that."

"I'm not looking to meet anyone so its not an issue really."

"I see. So you have a paramour?"

Cooper chuckled at the word she used. "Not presently. You?"

"Not ever...well, of course I have had a love interest once or twice over the years but its been so long it feels like forever. I will just stop speaking now as this is growing embarrassing. Anyway, I suppose I will be spending much time with your friend Logan now. Not that I look forward to it. We'll have to try and get along though for it to make sense for us to be together."

"If you're my girl, it makes sense. Besides Logan never likes my girlfriends. He thinks I got bad taste but I think he's dead wrong."

"Well his girlfriend seems lovely so I suppose that means his taste level is fine."

"Georgie is a great girl for him. If they don't kill each other, they'll probably make each other pretty happy till she gets a restraining order on him."

Winnie chuckled.

Cooper went on "But Logan don't know jack about what I want in a woman. So he can keep his mouth shut on that."

"I just hope that I do not get in your way. What is the term? Cock block you, excuse my language.

That wouldn't be very good or fair for you."

"Seriously I am not gonna worry about it and I hope you don't either. After my last relationship,

what you and I have right here is just about all I can handle."

"Well then I guess it wasn't so bad that Logan said we're on a date."

"Nah, its fine. Its been a decent date. Other than listening to Logan go on like an ass when you got here, that guy who threw up in a bushes, and when Zacchara almost shot Giambetti. But other than that this is my best date all year."

Winnie laughed. "Mine too."


	21. Chapter 21

********************************************

************************************************

Life Goes On

Chapter Twenty One

Friday February 16th 2007, evening

Logan put John Zacchara in a cab at three am. He paid the driver and told John "Come back for your ride tomorrow, okay, man?"

Johnny was very drunk at this point, all smiles and thinking Logan was his new best friend. "Sure. Maybe we can hang out when I come by. Have a drink or something."

"Sounds good! Although you will probably still be wasted then." Logan laughed. "Later, man."

"Later."

The cab left. Logan let out a sigh and walked back to his apartment. Only Cooper, Winnie and Georgie were left. He looked at Cooper "All right, buddy, you know I love you like a brother from another mother but you gots to go. I wanna say good night to my girl alone. Catch up with you tomorrow."

Cooper got up. Sweetly he offered his hand to Winnie to help her up. She was quite surprised that he was such a gentleman, as if she was used to only meeting jerks.

She said to Logan "Well, good night. Call me tomorrow so we can discuss that computer training you're interested in."

"Oh, I can hardly wait," Logan sneered.

"Remember it is you who needs me and not the other way around. But I take my job serious so I'll put in all the hours it takes to get you up to speed."

"Wow, how did I get so lucky to have you come into my life?" Logan asked.

"And I will only charge you twenty five dollars an hour."

"A bargain," Logan said, rolling his eyes. "Coop, you have fun with this one. She seems like a barrel of laughs to me."

Cooper just glared at Logan and left. Logan threw up his hands at that response, thinking Coop was playing boy scout again. He closed the door after they walked out and then turned to see Georgie standing there with her arms crossed.

Georgie said "If she is offering to tutor you don't you think you could say thank you and not be so rude to her? What is your problem with her anyway? She's a nice woman."

"She's strange, you ain't noticed that yet?"

"She's different, yes, but it seems like all hackers are. So what? Its just a sub culture like goth or emo. Does everyone have to be like you? Not everyone hunts, fishes, drives a truck and keeps guns around, you know? And that's perfectly okay."

"Are you calling me a hick?"

"I wouldn't be so rude as to say that but if you want to put two and two together, feel free."

He came over and touched her arms. "Aw, Georgie girl, why are you always so mad at me? It hurts me. It really does." He patted his heart. "In here."

"Don't try and charm me," she said, smiling a little.

"Fine, no charm. I am turning the charm off. Now, can I have just one little hug before I walk you to your car. I kicked my best friend out just so I could hug you a very inappropriate amount of time."

Logan put his arms around her and she responded by wrapping hers around him. Soon she was melting into his embrace and all the warmth that he sometimes felt around her was back in spades. He could hold her forever if it always felt this good.

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxie and Spinelli ended up back at the Penthouse, eating snack food, watching movies, and smoking weed. Her shoes were kicked off as she sat on the couch with her feet tucked under her.

They chatted about the movie plot and their favorite actors and actresses.

"You know what, Spinelli? You're like a friend and a lover at the same time. That's kinda new for me. I think I like it."

"Were you never friends with your past paramours?"

"Sure I was, before we started sleeping together. But its kinda hard to be real friends afterwards. It gets really complicated and I always had to scheme or fight to keep who I want or they end up not being who I think they were or something bad happens but...you're different. Its like we're cool, in and out of bed. I don't know. I just like hanging out with you. Maybe it's the pot talking."

"Perhaps."

"And maybe its just that I like gangster stoner boys." She crawled toward him and they started kissing. She loved threading her finger through his slightly shaggy hair. And she loved stripping off his clothes because he always seemed to give her a look that said: _You are the most beautiful woman in the universe_.

And Maxie loved that look. She really did.

That night they made love and finally slept holding each other. She woke up a little shy and confused about what had happened, since she had been drunk and high, but seeing a sleeping Spinelli made a small grin come to her lips. She flashed back on the night before and smiled larger.

Things were going good. If it stayed like this he would certainly make her his girlfriend next month.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday February 17th 2007, morning

Johnny woke up in a bed in the Cosmopolitan hotel. He could not be happier either. Though he had a throbbing headache and his date with Serena had been a bust- she barely talked to him at all last night- he knew one thing and it made all the difference. He was free of that mansion in Crimson Point.

Trevor was supposed to keep Anthony off Johnny's ass. Trevor gave Johnny a job and was gonna get him a place to live. Turns out that Johnny didn't need the Zacchara money after all. He could make it on his own, with a little help from the man who thought of him as a son.

Johnny had his issues with Trevor but today he was not about to let that upset him. He was finally getting some freedom and it tasted so sweet.

He called his sister and told her the good news. She lived in Milan. "Claudia, you ain't gonna believe this. I did it. I left home. I moved out last night and I ain't going back to live there ever again."

Johnny had a big smile on his face. Nothing could bring him down today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday February 18th 2007, evening

Georgie always had Sundays off. She went to church in the morning and had dinners at home that night with her dad. Logan had asked her if she'd spend the in between time with him.

They met at the movie theater and after seeing Because I Said So they went out for coffee. They fell into a long conversation that lasted three hours until she looked at her watch. "Crud! I'm gonna be late for dinner with my family. And Robin is coming this week. That makes it special for my Dad so I need to be there."

"Okay, girl, well let me walk you back to your car then. Thanks for coming out with me today."

She smiled at him. "It was really nice. Thank you for asking me."

"Anytime, kid."

"Kid? I'm not a kid. Far from it. Do I look like a kid?"

"Nah, girl, you look far from a kid." But Logan thought she sometimes acted childish and maybe that was what was keeping him from kissing her, or maybe it was just that he was scared to mess it all up. He wasn't sure. Something was holding him back though.

As hot as he thought Georgie was and as much as he felt connected to her he ignored every urge he had to grab her and kiss her senseless. Still the memory of their perfect dance on Valentine's Day lingered in his mind and that had been romantic.

So there was something beyond friendship going on with them. He just still wasn't sure when they'd cross that line. Right now he wasn't in a rush though and that kinda worried him.

He used to always jump into the sexual part of relationships quick. And if the sex was good he figured that was enough for him. But this time he was trying to make her see the good in his heart and soul, even if it sometimes was hidden beneath his bitterness, pain and blunt way of talking.

Logan wanted Georgie to truly like him, not just want to fuck him. But if he waited too long would he be stuck in the friend zone with her forever?

All he knew that day was it didn't feel right to kiss her lips yet so he settled for brushing a kiss along her temple and sending her home to her Pops for Sunday dinner.


	22. Chapter 22

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 22**

**Monday February 19th 2007, afternoon**

**"Damn, you move fast," Johnny said as he walked into the penthouse that Trevor had rented for him. "Thanks for finding me a place. But are you sure I can swing this rent?"**

"Its handled. I've cut a check for a year's rent and utilities. You use your salary for spending money."

"You didn't have to do that."

"John, I want you comfortable. You were not born to scrounge and you never will as long as I'm alive."

"And what did my Dad say about all this?"

"Tony's not happy but he knows if he pushes then you'll do something drastic and none of us want that."

"And I would. Make sure he gets that. I'll die a free man before I go back to being in a gilded cage."

**"**It's a new day, John. Enjoy it."

"Thanks." He looked around the fully furnished apartment. "I plan to do just that."

* * *

Logan and Winnie met at Kelly's. Logan wanted to be there is Spinelli came in so he could chat him up and try to make friends, thus getting in good with someone in the Corinthos organization.

Logan had tried that at his party but didn't get that far because Spinelli was focused on Maxie and barely could see anyone else.

Georgie walked over to their table. "Hey you two. First computer lesson today, huh?"

"Yep, we just got done, doll, and to show Winnie here that I'm a good guy I'm buying her lunch."

"That's nice of you. So what can I get you two?"

Just then Cooper came down and joined them. He pulled out a chair, spun it around and sat down. "Burger for me, fries and a diet coke."

Logan chuckled. "Gotta watch your figure, huh?"

"Shove it, Hayes. I don't work out two hours a day to then waste calories on soda. Why don't you get to the gym a little more often and then you can talk?"

"I'm in the gym plenty. Look at these guns." Logan flexed.

Cooper rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

Serena was surprised when she got a text from Johnny Zacchara that said: _Come see my new place_.

It then had an address. She had basically ignored him at the party and she didn't think he'd have any interest left in her. Even though she invited him to the party she had changed her mind as the day wore on and she remembered her hurt feelings that came after he stopped calling her last fall.

They had a short sexual fling that started when she met him at an illegal drag race. That was back when Maxie was all depressed because Lucky was in rehab so Serena was with some other friends. One of the guys liked racing so she tagged along.

And then she bumped right into Johnny. He had grabbed her to steady her, looked down at her and smiled and then stuck by her all night. A week later they had sex in his car after talking every night on the phone. They then stayed up on the phone or the computer everyday all night for three days before meeting again for more sex. But he always rushed off afterwards as if he had a girlfriend waiting at home.

He said he was going to work but Serena could tell he was lying. There was more to it then that. She never found out what though. They had sex one more time at her Dad's place- a refurbished fire house- when he was at work and then Johnny never called her again.

She thought about blowing him off today but ended up deciding to go see him anyway. She couldn't make up her mind if she liked him or not. Since she had plans to hang out with Maxie later and watch Dancing With the Stars, Serena had a good excuse for not sticking around Johnny's place too long.

No way was she letting him fuck her today after all these months of ignoring her. She really shouldn't even go to his place but she knocked on his door against her better judgement. She was known for making rash choices sometimes and today was one of those.

"Yeah, who is it?"

"Rena."

He opened the door. "Hey, cool, you decided to come by after all. Come on in and take a look around.'

She walked in. "Wow, this place is amazing. Damn, I didn't know you are this rich."

He chuckled. "I'm not. Its family money. I'm pretty broke personally but I did get a new job. I'm gonna be working as a sort of investigator for a law firm. Should be fun. I start tomorrow."

"That does sound fun. Did you have to have training for that career?"

"Career? Its more like a temporary thing and my training comes from the family business."

"So you're not doing that anymore?"

"Thought it was time I branched out on my own."

She nodded and walked around the apartment, looking at things. "Did you decorate yourself?"

"It came like this. Why? Don't you like it?"

"Its really nice but there are no personal touches. You know, pictures and trophies and ashtrays stolen from bars or whatever. Stuff that says you."

"Well maybe you could give me a picture of you for my mantle."

"Maybe. Don't hold your breath. That mantle may go bare for a while if you wait on that."

"Rena-"

"Anyway, I came by. So you got what you wanted from me. Now I gotta go. I'm grabbing some take out from Eli's and meeting up with a friend tonight."

"Rena, hold up." Johnny hurried to stop her from leaving, grabbing her arm and spinning her around, but holding her gently. "Hey," he said tenderly "I'm sorry for bailing on you before."

"That? That was nothing. No big deal. I'm not stressing about that. We barely got going so who cares anyway?"

"Yeah, well, I should have found a way to contact you. I had some family business come up and I had to leave the country...kinda go underground...so the cops wouldn't figure out where I was and my Dad's kinda paranoid so I couldn't make any calls. I know it sounds crazy but my family is crazy and I'm done with all that so it won't ever happen again. I'm sorry for hurting you. I feel like garbage for thinking I may have made you cry."

"I didn't cry over you." She so did but she wouldn't tell him that.

"Okay, well, that's good but I'm still sorry. And I want you to know that I did miss you."

"Yeah, right. I gotta go, Johnny." Serena jerked away from him and left.

Johnny walked to the door way and watched her disappear into the elevator.

XXXXXXXXX

Logan was pissed. Spinelli came to Kelly's but he had been so excited about some video game coming out that he wouldn't calm down enough for Logan to make any headway with him.

Now Logan, Winnie and Cooper were walking from Logan's truck to Logan's front door. And Logan was muttering about Spinelli "That little weasel is gonna be a harder nut to crack then I first thought. If he would just chill his ass out and stop being such a spaz maybe I could get somewhere. I can't believe Georgie called him the perfect man."

Winnie said "I can. The Jackal is a legend and I was honored to be in his presence. Though we will forever be divided by our loyalties to different allegiances, in the world of cyber space he is as close as I will ever know to an OTL."

Logan groaned. "Now what the fuck are you going on about this time, dame? OTL? I'm still waiting for when you start to get helpful to me instead of just annoying. I got a feeling I'll be waiting forever though."

"Hayes," Cooper growled at him in warning.

"What? Do you know what the fuck an OTL is? Cause I sure don't."

Winnie said "One True Love. The Jackal and The Priestess could make quite the perfect pair."

"Well I ain't gonna argue with you there," Logan said "but I wouldn't go around bragging about that."

He unlocked his door and they walked inside. Logan got his mail and was shocked to see an envelope form the DNA lab. "Barrett, check this out." He passed him the envelope.

Cooper looked at it. "Do you want some privacy to read it?"

"Nah, I'm good. Just give it here and lets get this over with. I'm sure my Ma wouldn't lie. This is just confirmation, that's all." Logan took the envelope and ripped it open. With shaking hands he read the piece of paper. Looking up he said "Its like I thought."

Winnie asked "Perhaps you need privacy after all?"

Logan said "Just stick around. I gotta get used to you anyway. I just found out who my father is, that's all. Its not public information though."

Winnie asked "Is this good news or not? Or are your feelings mixed?"

"Considering this jackass up and left my mom, never answered her letters or phone calls, and left us destitute my whole childhood I ain't too thrilled to know I got Scott Baldwin as a Dad. But I gotta deal with it, I guess."

Cooper said "Hey, lets get out of here, go get some drinks and try and shake this off, okay?"

"Yeah, I think it will take more than a couple beers for that but I'm in. You drive. But be careful with my baby! You know I love that truck. She's a good girl. And you, Ms. OTL, you don't go on about that Jackal spaz anymore cause I ain't in the mood to hear it. Remember you're Coop's girl now. You got it?"

"I'll be whoever's girl...I mean woman...I mean partner...I mean significant other that I desire. Got it?"

Cooper smiled. "Guess she told you, Hayes. Just leave her be, will ya? And lets go get wasted."

"Sounds like a plan," Logan said before they all left his apartment again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 23**

**Friday February 23nd 2007, afternoon **

Logan walked into Winnie's apartment. "New plan."

"Well, hello to you too, Oh Grumpy One."

"Don't do that nickname stuff. I hear enough of that around Spinelli. And still I ain't getting any closer to him trusting me. He is all about chicks. Georgie, Maxie, Sam. Only hot chicks get on his radar so you are gonna turn into a hot chick."

"I think that would be physically impossible."

"Well, it better not be. Come on, where's your bedroom? We're gonna fix you up."

"I'm not going to became a lady of the evening for you or anyone."

"Look, I need a job with the Corinthos family. And Spinelli can help me get that job. And you can help Spinelli to see what a great guy I am but first you gotta get his attention. We see him damn near everyday at Kelly's and you gab on about your computer crap so much he barely knows if you're a girl or a robot. Somewhere under that plaid jumper I am pretty sure there are girl parts. Now we just gotta let Spinelli figure that out too. And then you're gonna get into his inner circle and you can talk me up."

"He has a paramour and besides, remember, I am Coop's girlfriend per your ruse. The Jackal would never dishonor himself by becoming unfaithful or causing another to do the same."

"Did I say fuck Spinelli, huh? Just get him to drool and focus on every word you say when its not about computer crap and video games and science fiction. You are both nerds but right now he don't even realize you're a girl nerd cause you dress like a fucking 12 year old who just escaped band camp."

Winnie teared up and sniffled. "My clothes are a reflection of my inner uniqueness and not meant to impress you or anyone."

"Don't cry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"I do believe that is exactly what you meant to do. Or else you are a total moron if you actually thought coming in here and disparaging my attire would not wound me."

Logan sighed and rubbed his head. "All I'm saying is you could be pretty if you half tried. That's a compliment."

"In some men's eyes I am already beautiful, for my soul and not my attire."

"Yeah, well, the Jackal is a hormonal college punk and they like skin not soul so you're gonna show some. Now stop fighting me on this and lets see what you got that's sexy in your closet. And grab some scissors cause I got a feeling we're gonna have to take your hem line up a few inches."

Winnie gulped. "Is this truly necessary?"

"Its just clothes. Don't be such a girl!"

"I can do this. But only because I am a true professional. Follow me. And I ask that you are a gentleman and turn your back when I change."

"Darlin, you ain't got nothing I ain't seen a hundred times before."

"Yes, but I am not a woman in a porno movie."

"Huh, that was a pretty good burn."

"Was it? Thank you. You inspire me."

XXXXXXXXX

Lulu was so surprised and happy to be bringing Lissa home from the hospital. She was released a few days before schedule too because she gained weight so fast.

Dillon carefully drove them home and then Lulu carried the baby inside. She had tears in her eyes. "Look, Lissa, you're home. This is the house that Daddy bought for you. Well basically your great, great Grandfather Edward gave him the money its still Daddy's money now and he bought you this nice, pretty house to live in cause Daddy loves his little girl very much."

Now Lulu was really crying, overcome with hormones. Dillon took the baby from her and kissed Lulu's forehead. "Lets get her settled upstairs."

Lulu swiped at her tears and nodded. They went up to put their daughter in her nursery for the first time ever.

(_It won't be like this for long. _

_Soon we'll look back at the week we brought her home._

_This phase is gonna fly by._

_So, baby, just hold on._

_It won't be like this for long_) (Darius Rucker)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is fucking hopeless," Logan said as he looked at Winnie's clothes. "Come on, we're going to the mall."

She sniffled. "Are you sure there's nothing here that is the least bit sexy?"

"Girl, not a thing."

"Maybe we need another opinion. Perhaps we should call Georgie?"

"Oh hell no! Georgie ain't involved in what me and you do. We're on the down low."

"I could make an excuse. Say I'm trying to impress Cooper."

"I'd rather not lie to my girl anymore then I gotta. Between the two of us we can find you something that will make the Jackal's eyes roll back in his head. And then tonight we're all going to The Catacombs. Georgie already mentioned that Maxie has been down with the flu for the last two days and it ain't getting any better. So here is your chance to move in and get some undivided attention from Spinelli. Georgie already got him to agree to come out with us and he's dragging along that other Corinthos solider, Giambetti. I can feel it. This is the night it all starts to come together for me getting my foot in the door over there."

"Will Cooper also be joining us?"

"Don't worry about it. We're gonna say he's busy tonight. Don't need him around getting in between you and Spinelli, do we?"

"I suppose not."

"Come on. We gotta get shopping. This could take a while."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie about freaked out when Spinelli showed up at her door while she was sick. She had been only texting him and not talking to him lately because her nose was stuffed and she sounded horrible. It was red from all the blowing. Her head was pounding and she slept all the time.

Now Spinelli was politely knocking on her door and she was crouched down so he couldn't see her through the glass. "Hey, sorry but its not a good time to hang out!"

"Princess Maximista, I come bearing fruits of the God's and nature's homemade remedy in the form of bar be que chips, some diet ice tea that is your favorite, and chicken noodle soup from Kelly's."

"That's really nice but leave it on the porch, okay?"

"Is there some reason you are refusing to allow The Jackal entrance?"

She bounded up and jerked open the door. "Because I look like hell! Okay? Are you happy now? This is so not hot!"

"Well even a gorgeous Goddess can not be complete perfection always. The Jackal could close his eyes if that makes you feel any better. But I would like to come in and spend some time with you."

"I'll get you sick."

"I shall chance it."

"Okay. Come on in. But close your eyes!"

So Spinelli sat on the couch, eyes closed, and hung out with Maxie for a while. She lay with her head on his lap, he tangled his fingers through her hair, and lay his head back on her couch. They had a sweet conversation about when he was young and his grandmother told him stories about superheros when he was ill.

Maxie was surprised he was so devoted to her as to come by when she was sick but she was glad to find it out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 24**

**Friday February 23nd 2007, night **

Georgie spent all night hanging out at The Catacombs with Logan, dancing and laughing, and by the time they left she was feeling really connected to him. So she said "This is gonna sound crazy but...do you wanna drive out to Lake Erie and watch the sun come up?"

"And what would we do till then?" he flirted as he grinned at her.

"Talk, I guess. Unless you charm me into something else."

Putting his arm around her shoulder he said "Come on, lets go to the lake, baby doll."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winnifred left the club and went to Kelly's. She used her cell to call Cooper. It was after midnight by then.

"Hello?" he asked, worriedly.

"Could you," sniffle, sniffle "come down and let me in?" Sniffle. Sniffle.

"You're here right now?"

"In the alley. I'm terribly sorry for bothering you. Maybe this was a bad idea. I just," sniffle, sniffle. "I should just go."

"No! I'm on my way down. Just hold on." Cooper jumped out of bed. He was wearing sweats and a t-shirt. He slipped on some shoes and hurried from the room then down the back stairs.

When he opened the door he was surprised to find Winnie looking dressed up. Her hair was in clips, half up and half down and curled. She had on more make up than usual and had contacts in. She was wearing a white wool coat too.

His eyebrows furrowed.

He immediately worried some guy took advantage of her during a date. He said "Come on in out of the cold."

She stepped inside. Tears were on her face and she shivered. "I'm bothering you. I just don't know very many people in town and I needed to talk."

"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you somehow?"

"No, nothing so drastic. I just suck at my job!"

He relaxed. "Well we all feel that way sometimes. Come on upstairs and we'll talk."

When they got to his room she took off her coat and he was shocked to see the very small dress she had on. He raised an eyebrow. "So did you go out tonight?"

"Oh, this get up? All Logan's idea. I feel like a lady of the evening. I did get Spinelli's attention but do I have to resort to this?"

"Say what now? Logan made you dress this way?"

"He didn't force me but he highly encouraged. And he was right. This is the only way a man will notice I exist. My brain, wit, and intelligence mean little compared to showing my skin."

"Logan was wrong for asking you to do this."

"I should be able to succeed on my own merits but I can't. I have to almost be a prostitute to get anywhere in this world. Its so humiliating."

XXXXXXXXX

"You need sleep, Lu. I'll rock her for a while." Dillon stood in the doorway of the nursery.

Lulu was in a rocking chair with a fussy Lissa, who was red in the face from crying. "I'm doing something wrong."

"She's a baby. They cry all night long. You're not doing anything wrong. But you do need rest so let me take a shift."

"No, I need to learn how to soothe my daughter."

"Our daughter and so do I. Don't hog her."

Lulu smiled a little and yawned. "All right but wake me up in an hour."

"Five hours."

"Three hours."

"Just go to bed."

Lulu smiled and passed him the baby.

XXXXXXXXX

Cooper pulled Winnie into a hug. "Never do anything like this again. If any guy asks you to do something like this in the future I seriously think you would be well within your rights to just knee them in the nuts. Its not cool. You have plenty of talents and you should never sink to this level. I don't care if it works. Other stuff works too and we'll figure it out without you doing this."

"Anything to get the job done. That is what it boils down to."

"Not anything. Logan might not have any standards for how low he'll go but you should. Don't let him drag you into stuff you don't wanna do just to help him out. He doesn't have the right to use you and he will if you let him."

"He was right. Spinelli was hanging on my every word when I was dressed like this and I did like that. No, he wasn't hitting on me but I did have him captivated." Winnie moved away from Cooper. "I just wish this world was a different sort of place where appearances didn't mean so much. I fear that if I don't change who I am at my core, and dress to please male suitors, I will forever be destined to a life of solitude."

"That's crazy. Someone will come along who likes you for you."

"I seriously doubt that."

"I don't. And I'm a guy. Take it from me. You don't need to look like a slut to get a guy to want you. Just be you. That's more than enough to make someone fall for you. To make some guy be damn glad you came into his life."

"You're very noble, kind and generous. A true knight in this modern age. But I still fear you are very far off base. But thank you for saying that anyway. I know its meant to cheer me up."

"Well since my words didn't work how about we go out and get some hot chocolate at that all night diner?"

"Its rather late."

"You're too wound up to sleep anyway, Winnie."

"I suppose you are correct. Okay. Hot chocolate it is. Sorry for being such a burden."

"Hey, you are not a burden. You're my friend and anytime you want to talk you better come to me first. Okay?"

"Yes, and thank you for showing me that there are good and noble gentleman left in the world."

"I'm not half as great as you think right now. How much did you have to drink tonight?"

"Quite a few Long Island Ice Teas."

"That explains it. I'm surprised you're still standing."

"I'm no lightweight. College taught me to hold my liquor while I was being a wallflower. The Priestess never was the one the boys asked to dance."

"Then those boys were assholes. And its time you stop messing with boys and find yourself a man."

Winnie just smiled at that.

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie and Logan sat in his truck at the beach. They had to leave it on with the heat running because it was winter.

They had been talking for hours about their dreams for the future. He told her that he wanted to own a big old farmhouse and fix it up to be pristine again, and also to buy old classic cars and restore them. She told him about wanting to study in Europe and write novels.

At one point Georgie reached for his hand and held it. She said "Thank you for going slow with me. My divorce kinda shook my faith in love. But I'm 18, almost 19, not eight or nine so you can take off the kid gloves anytime now."

"Its not your age."

She let go of his hand. "So what is it?"

Their eyes held for a long moment. When he didn't say anything she looked down.

"So its me?" Georgie asked "You're not attracted to me?"

"No, its not that at all, doll. You know how beautiful I think you are."

Georgie was studying her hands. Logan cupped her face with one hand and made her look at him before he said "I think I'm falling...for you...and it just feels really big to me. Like I'm falling in love for the first time ever or something. So just don't think its that I don't want you because you're the only woman in the world I do want right now."

"Something is holding you back. I feel it. Its like we can only get so close before you start to pull back. I'm not gonna chase you into the darkness, Logan. Stay here with me in the light."

"Its just that I have a lot of stuff in my past. The war, where I grew up, never having a father, trouble I got into as a kid and just a lot of stuff I ain't ready to talk about with you yet. And I guess I feel like its not fair to you. That I can't talk to you about everything. I want you to fall for me like I'm falling for you but you don't know the real me yet. When we kiss I want you to be kissing the guy I really am deep inside but I ain't had the chance to show you him yet."

"We talk for hours and hours. If you want me to know stuff you have to be willing to open up about it."

"Doll, I just need more time. I don't wanna screw this up though. Don't give up on me already. You are the best girl in the world in my eyes and I wanna see how far we can take this thing we got going on."

Her eyes searched his. "Okay, so we'll stay in the slow lane, I guess. Its all right. I'm not ready for more anyway."

"We'll have more, I promise you, girl. Just give me time to put the past behind me."

"I'm here when you're ready to let me in more."

"That's the kinda promise I can get down with and, remember, I'm still saving all my kisses for you. They are yours, girl. And you'll get them, if you keep believing in me."

Georgie gave him a hug. Then he kissed her on her forehead and they kept talking till the sun came up.


	25. Chapter 25

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 25**

**Saturday February 24th 2007, afternoon**

Logan came strolling into Coop's room above Kelly's without knocking, like usual. Coop was doing push ups but he stopped and stood up when Logan came in.

"Hey there, buddy, feel like getting some lunch?"

"You're lucky I don't deck you right now."

"Whoa, whoa, where is all of this hostility coming from?"

"Don't you ever pull what you did last night with Winnie ever again."

"Oh, that." Logan chuckled. "So she ran to her protector and ratted me out? Damn dame. She finally starts being useful to me and turns snitch in a second. And I thought we were starting to get somewhere."

"You will not use her like a whore again! You got it?"

"Wow. A little sweet on her, are you? There won't be a long line to get her, I'll tell you that much."

Cooper threw Logan against the wall. "That kind of talk stops now. Show her respect or I'm gonna beat it into you until you do."

"Get off me. Damn." He pushed Cooper away. "Me and you are supposed to be best friends. Why do you always got to go and get yourself twisted in knots over chicks that ain't worth the time of day and then let it mess up our friendship? I'm getting sick of it. This ain't the first time. That Shannon bitch you left behind before moving here was always telling you to keep me away and that you could do better for a friend and now this...you're all over me because of Winnie, some chick you barely know and ain't even banging. Geez. Where are your priorities?"

"Where is your common decency? What you said to her yesterday and the situation you put her in was out of line and you know. Never again, Hayes. She's a nice person and she doesn't deserve that."

"Okay, right, your panties are in a bunch because she's a nice person. Sure. I believe that. So did she come by here last night and give you an eyeful of her in that dress I found for her? Cause if she didn't you sure missed out. If I didn't have Georgie I might even have thrown her one just so she knows what a real man feels like."

"Get the fuck out of my sight!"

Logan laughed. "All right. I can see you ain't about to be reasonable about this. No more Winnie talk. But I gotta do what I gotta do where she is concerned. So you better learn to deal with it."

"You better watch your step or else you'll deal with me and I'm not a chick you can browbeat into doing what you what."

"I get results."

"If you want me and you to stay best friends you're gonna watch yourself around her. That's all there is to it. I don't think I could make myself more clear than that. You hurt her again with your stupid fucking mouth that never stops running or your stupid fucking ideas of dressing her like a skank or anything else moronic like that and I will be so all over you that you won't be about to breathe without feeling me in your face. I'm well aware how you put chicks in categories and you're only halfway decent to the ones you think of as cute little angels. All the rest you treat like crap! Well not Winnie! You won't make her feel less than good enough exactly how she is again. Say it!"

"Damn. You have lost your mind over this piece of ass. Did she give it up to you already? Wow. I didn't know she had it in her."

"Say it, Hayes!"

"FINE! WHATEVER! I will try to nicer to your chick. Damn it. Every time you get like this all I get are headaches and you get yanked around by chicks like your dick is on a chain. Have fun with that, Coop! Just remember if you picked better you wouldn't end up in these kind of dumb ass situations with chicks that ain't no where near right for you."

"Don't you worry about how I feel about Winnie. Has nothing to do with you. You worry about how you treat her."

"I heard you the first twenty times. I'm out of here."

"Good!"

Logan walked out, slamming the door and Coop glared at the door after he left.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lulu and Dillon took Lissa to the Quartermaine mansion for a short visit, so she could see Edward. He doted on her and declared her the cutest baby in all of the world.

After that they went back home and put her down for a nap. Standing over her crib Lulu said "That baby smell, its amazing. I love it. I wonder how long till she loses it?"

"Every time we have to change a poop diaper."

Lulu laughed. "Its not that bad yet."

"Yeah, well that don't make me feel better."

"You know I thought I'd feel like I couldn't breathe if I had a kid relying on me but now I feel like I can't breathe only if I don't know that she's all right. I'm so glad she's home now."

Dillon wrapped his arms around Lulu from behind. "I know what you mean. I don't feel trapped either. Or stuck or tied down. She makes me feel useful and like my life actually means something now."

"Just don't give up all your dreams because you have a kid. Lissa can't bear the brunt of being all you have in your life."

"Hey, I have my best friend who is right here doing this all with me too. And I can always get a job at ELQ."

Lulu moved out of his arms. "No way. Dil, you want to be a director and sure, having Lissa has slowed you down but don't let this stop you. You promised me when we agreed to have her that you would still chase all your dreams. Its too much weight to carry for me to know I cost you all that."

"We're gonna be married. It wouldn't just be me chasing my dreams. It'd be all three of us. I won't go off on location shoots unless you both come along."

"So we'll come along."

"Is that what you think is best? Its rough, Lu, always living out of a suitcase."

"My parents did it for years and all that mattered was they were together. I admit I figured you'd go and be on movie sets for months and months alone and I'd do the single mom thing, which does freak me out some, but if you want us with you then we're there. Having your trust fund gives us options so lets take them. Just no boarding school for Lissa cause I would never leave her there like your Aunt and Uncle did their kids."

"No way in hell. We stick together. You, me and Lissa."

Lulu smiled. "And you chase your dreams and become famous and, hey, maybe I'll get to meet some famous people too along the way. I'd love to be able to touch Matthew Maconahay just once in my life."

"Huh, you got a crush on him?"

"He's really sexy."

"I heard he doesn't even shower."

"What? Of course he showers."

"And he doesn't wear deodorant."

"You're making that up."

"And he poops his pants and makes his assistants change him."

Lulu laughed. "Now I know you're making that up!"

Dillon grinned at her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan walked into Jake's Bar and spotted Johnny. "Hey, man!"

"Thanks for coming out. I got bored on my stake out and decided to bag it for the day."

"Stake out, huh? How is that private eye gig going?"

"I'm not really a private eye. Trevor says you need all this licensing and shit for that. But I do all the same stuff anyway. Just can't call myself legit, like I care."

"Be careful. Don't wanna get your fool head blown off."

"Who you calling a fool?" Johnny joked. "Anyway, let me buy you a beer." He said to Coleman. "Set my friend up, would ya?"

Logan said to Johnny "Maybe I'll make you my new best friend if you keep throwing cash around."

"So you're easy, huh?"

"Ha! I've been known to be. But don't tell Georgie that. She thinks I'm respectable still."

"Yeah, well, what she don't know won't hurt her."

"That's what I say but its total bullshit. One day that girl is gonna hate me when she really gets to know me."

Johnny picked up his bottle. "Well here's to her never catching a clue."

Logan laughed. Playing up to being Johnny's friend was a back up plan. If he couldn't get shit on the Corinthos organization, maybe he could get something good on the Zaccharas. His bosses would be happy to get any Big Fish, and Logan didn't care who got hurt while he did his job as long as it wasn't him or Coop.


	26. Chapter 26

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 26**

**Saturday February 24th 2007, afternoon**

Johnny and Logan were having a good time playing pool at Jake's. The more Johnny drank the more he talked about his family business and Logan was soaking it all in happily.

But then a group of college kids came in and grabbed a table near the jukebox. Logan noticed right away that his sister Serena was among then and, by the way his eyes clung to her, it was clear that her presence did not escape Johnny's attention either.

Logan asked him "Ain't that your girl? You two kiss and make up yet?"

"Ha. She's written me off big time."

"That sucks. What did you do to piss her off?"

"We had this thing last year. It only lasted a few weeks but I was really digging her. Then some crazy work shit came up and I couldn't call her for a couple of months. After that was over I just figured she wouldn't wanna hear from me so I didn't call her back. But then she sent me a text last weekend and invited me to that party you had. I figured she was looking to start things up again but it sure don't feel like it by the cold shoulder she gives me now whenever I see her."

"She seems like a cool chick but you know how chicks are. Their feelings get hurt and then watch out. You gotta work overtime to get them to trust you again. If you weren't that into her last year maybe its better to just let it drop, man."

"That isn't my style. And who said I wasn't into her? Life got in the way. Not a thing I could do about it. And if she'd believe that than I think we could be fantastic together."

"Looks like she moved on."

"Yeah, it does look like it but just cause something looks impossible that don't ever stop me from going for it. I wouldn't be where I am today if I just gave up every time life kicked me in the teeth."

Johnny sauntered over to the table of college kids. "Hey, Coleman, get these guys a round on me."

They all said thanks and introduced themselves to him. He said hello and the focused on Serena. "Hey, you ever gonna come back to my place and have some dinner? I'm cooking if you got the time for me."

"Call me and find out."

"I'll do that. It was good to see you again and I mean that."

"See you around, Johnny."

"Enjoy your drink. Thanks for not throwing it on me."

She gave him a very small, wary smile and he walked back over to the pool table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie stormed into the penthouse. "You, Mr. Jackal, are in the dog house!"

"The last time I saw Princess Maximista I remember a nice chat about our childhoods and this morning you skipped your daily call to me so I would say it is you who is falling down on your half of our agreement."

"Call you! I won't call a cheater!"

"I am sure I have no idea what you're referring to."

"Don't try and deny it. I saw the proof." She went to the coffee table, where his laptop was open and started to touch it.

Spinelli freaked and leapt across the room. "Do not lay hands on my treasure!"

"Oh yes I will!"

"The Jackal must insist you unhand her immediately." He pried the laptop from her and gently set it down.

"You think you can hide the truth from me? Well, Mr. Jackal, I will tell you what. I know how to ruin all your good days if you think you can get away with cheating on me, you lousy, loser cheater scum bag!" She hit his arms and chest.

"OW! OW! Stop this violent tirade at once!"

"I'll stop when you admit you kissed that freaky girl!"

"I shall never admit to a falsehood and I know not to who you refer."

"I saw you and her on the PCU wall online. You were with Winnie last night at The Catacombs! Did you think I wouldn't hear about it? You're The Jackal! Everyone knows who you are. And now everyone is gonna know you cheated on me. UGH! I HATE YOU!"

Spinelli grabbed Maxie's wrist. "I would never."

Their eyes met and held.

He repeated "I would never," in a more throaty tone.

And then their lips slammed together and they ended up screwing with Maxie bent over the pool table. Afterwards she wrapped a blanket around her that had been tossed on the couch.

"Why did you go out with another girl last night? I thought you like me? I thought I'm the best sex of your life?"

"The Jackal went out with a group of friends, that is all. Your sibling Fair Georgie was there and her paramour and also The Priestess and The Muscled Macho Man."

"Hmmm, who's that?"

"That is my nickname for Milo."

"So was Milo with Winnie?"

"Not that I am aware. He seems rather shy with the opposite sex."

"Hmpf. She was hanging all over you in those pictures online! She wants you!"

"I highly doubt it. We share a love of many of the same things but that is all we have burgeoning between us. My eyes only see another lovely creature."

"Sweet talk won't fool me. If you run around behind my back I will make your life a living hell, mark my words on that one. And I can do it too! I might not know about viruses, worms and bugs but I know about revenge and Winnie will regret the day she stole you from me."

"No one can steal my affections. I give them freely to who I choose and this evening I choose you."

He pulled her close to him, as he wore only boxers, and threaded his fingers into her hair. "You excite me very much. But I fear your insecurities will be our downfall."

"So don't do stuff that makes me insecure!"

"It is not my actions that can solve that particular issue for you. Its only believing yourself worthy of true and undying love."

"Do you have...true and undying love for me, Spinelli?"

"Time will tell but only if you believe it is possible can it ever be." He gave her a sweet kiss and then offered to order some dinner for them. They ate in front of the TV, watching a fashion show and then played some video games until late at night.

That night they slept together in the pink room for the first time. Maxie was wearing one of Jason's t-shirts because it was much bigger than any of Spinelli's. She curled next to him and fell asleep with a smile her lips, while he lay there amazed this beautiful woman was now in his life but not sure if they would really last.

Things with Maxie had a way of staying crazy all the time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sunday February 25th 2007, morning**

"Do we not look glorious together?" Winnie crooned to Georgie, who was standing behind the counter at Kelly's.

Winnie had her laptop out and was showing Georgie a pic of her and Spinelli that was among all these party pictures posted online.

"So you have a thing for Spinelli? He's kinda dating my sister. I don't know if its serious but Maxie seems to really like him."

"Oh, I am well aware that his eyes seek out another and his heart does not return my call. But, all the same, I still know the Jackal would be the perfect suitor for The Priestess. Its as if we are two halves of the same whole."

"It didn't work out with you and Coop?"

"That's still going on but he could never possess my heart the way The Jackal does."

Just then Coop came in, after going to the gym to work out, and walked up to the counter. "Hey, you two. Morning." He gave them a very sweet grin.

"Good morning. Can I get you some coffee?"

"I think I'll have juice today. Orange. Thanks."

"Coming right up." Georgie headed for the kitchen.

Coop looked at Winnie and saw the photos on her laptop. "What's that? Someone posted pictures of you online? Can you get them down?"

"Why would I want to do that? This is proof I touched The Jackal. He's a true legend in the cyber world."

"I thought you didn't appreciate wearing that get up Logan stuck you in? Why would you want more people seeing you in it?"

"It's the prettiest I have ever looked. If only every man who ever rejected me could see it. I did hate dressing that way but you can't argue with results. That comes straight out of the mouth of The Grumpy One himself. And he's right. Maybe I should try to fix myself up more often. What do you think?"

"I think you're fine as is."

She sighed. "Fine will never be enough. It isn't even close."

"You know, to tell you the truth, some of the prettiest women make themselves so unattractive and ugly by being messed up inside. It will suck if you fall into that trap."

Georgie came back with his juice and Cooper said "I'm just gonna take this upstairs."

"Sure, no problem."

He paid for the drink and left, while Winnie gazed longing at the picture of Spinelli on the laptop.


	27. Chapter 27

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 27**

**Wednesday February 28****th****, 2007 afternoon**

Logan came walking into Coop's room above Jake's. "Fucking finally! Guess who is making progress? Yeah, that's right! You're looking at him! You know what? I am awesome. Before you know it you'll be looking at mob solider."

Cooper was pretty pissed. He jumped up, from where he was sitting at the desk typing on his laptop, and walked past Logan to slam the door closed, before he hissed "Are you high?"

Logan smelled like weed and had red eyes. He had came in the backdoor of the diner so Georgie wouldn't see him. Being high made him paranoid that everyone looking at him could tell all his secrets.

"Chill. If this is what it takes to get in with that little runt that this is what it takes. Whatever it takes, buddy, that's my motto. And we both know I'm badass and I've always been badass and I always will be so don't worry, boy scout, I got this."

"Sleep it off! I'm serious. Lay down and take a nap."

"I'm cool! I feel great actually. I forgot how good this feels."

"You're seriously fucking up right now and you don't even see it. It's a slippery slope."

"God! Now I'm back in Ethics Class in college. Please shut up already. I don't need you always telling me my methods suck. They beat yours any day of the week. I got into Morgan's penthouse today and when he comes back from being out of town he's gonna hire Spinelli's new, awesome friend. And then I will laugh in your face because I'll be a badass mob solider and you won't be."

"Yeah, I'm so jealous."

Logan smiled. "You wished you could be me. That's always been obvious."

"Yeah, right, in my nightmares."

Logan clamped a hand on Cooper's shoulder. "You don't mean that. You know you love me."

"God, you stink so much right now."

"The stink of success!"

"Whatever. Tell me something, and I better like what I hear, was Winnie with you today at Morgan's place?"

"My little dame sidekick? Ain't many places I go without her these days, is there? You wish she was attached to your side like she is mine. Its so sad that you went and got a crush on her and she can't even tell how hot you are for her." Logan chuckled. "Poor Coopie!"

"Shut your mouth about what you think I feel for her. Just tell me, did you force her to get high?"

"Force? She swears she can kick my ass. I ain't buying it but I don't force her to do jack. She's a wanna be superwoman and she does what she does to impress me. She might even have a little crush on me. Sorry, Coop, looks like yet another woman prefers me to you."

"She can barely stomach you. Now answer me, did she smoke? You know what? Forget it. I'll ask her because at least she'll tell me the truth. Winnie doesn't lie to cover her ass like you do. She tells the truth even when its not what I wanna hear."

"Yeah, she's a perfect little angel and she farts fairy dust." Logan rolled his eyes.

Cooper just walked out in a huff. "I'm getting so sick of you!"

Logan was still flying high from smoking so he just chuckled happily, not even caring that Coop was ticked at him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Serena walked into her mom's lighthouse, after getting done with her college classes for the afternoon, and heard a lot of teenage giggling coming from the living room. Knowing it had to be her sister she headed that way, calling out, "Hey, Tina! You better not be on your cell cause you know Mom grounded-"

Serena force in the doorway. There sitting on the couch was Johnny Zacchara. Sitting in a nearby chair was Kristina Corinthos Davis, who is fourteen, and on the floor, Indian Style, was Tina Baldwin, who's fifteen. "What the hell is going on here?"

Johnny stood up. "I thought I'd take a chance and stop by. Your sister and her friend were keeping me company while I waited on you."

"Call next time," she snapped. "And then I'll let you know if I want you stopping by."

"Right, okay. But since I'm here...wanna go for a walk?"

Serena's eyes locked on his.

Then the teen girls burst into giggles and started whispering about how they would gladly go anywhere Johnny wanted with him.

Serena smiled at little at the silliness of Tina and Krissy before she said "Okay. A short walk. Then I need to get started on dinner. My Mom works most nights pretty late so I make dinner during the week days."

"You know I would be happy to spring for some take out."

"A walk, Johnny. That's all you're getting today. Take it or leave it."

"I didn't say I had to stay around and eat the take out with you." He grinned at Serena.

Krissy cried "Let him stay! Please! He was telling us the coolest story about drag racing in Milan and I wanna hear the rest of it."

Tina said "Definitely! He's gotta stay, Rena. It would be rude to kick him out. He's so nice for buying us dinner! I'll get the take out menus out of the drawer."

Serena rolled her eyes and headed for the front door. Johnny mouthed at Kristina "Thanks."

"Sure!" she mouthed back.

He followed Serena outside and said "Sorry about that."

"Sure you are." She smiled a little.

"Okay, I'm not sorry. I was angling for a dinner invite. This is the first day all week I ain't been working till midnight and I don't feel like spending tonight alone in a cold, lonely, empty, lifeless shell of a home. Not even a home because there is no one to share it with there."

Serena giggled and pushed at his arm, as they headed down to the dock in front of the lighthouse, "You are laying it on a little thick!"

With a crooked grin on his lips he stopped walking and took her by the arms. "You know I'd do anything for a second chance with you, right?"

"The world is full of women who you don't need a second chance with. Why not go find one?" she asked, her voice soft, nearly begging to be told she was special to him. They had slept together for a few weeks in the fall before Johnny stopped calling her.

He said work got in the way and he couldn't do a thing about it. She knew there was more to the story and felt rejected. He couldn't even text? She didn't believe that for a minute. He just had lost interest.

So it was hard to believe he would do anything different if she did give him a chance again.

Johnny told Serena "Because no other woman is you. And, besides," he smiled again "I kinda feel like we got cut short. I'd like to finish what we started."

She moved back from him and starting to walk toward the lake again. "Can't always get what you want."

Johnny followed after her and they had a chat as they sat on the pier. Not about dating. Just about his job as an investigator for the Lansing law firm and her college classes. Plus she gave him some advice about decorating his apartment.

She had to admit that it felt good that he was chasing her. But she wasn't sure she wanted to be caught.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie knocked on Spinelli's door. She was hoping to surprise him. Georgie had baked a cake but Maxie planned to pass it off as her own.

Spinelli didn't answer his door.

Unhappily she went back to the elevator but just as the doors slid open Spinelli came out of the penthouse across the hall, looking very buzzed and walking in a style like he was floating on air.

He bowed before her. "Gracious greetings, Princess Maximista. I see you bring an offering."

"Yep! Chocolate cake!"

"Sounds scrumptious. Lets adjourn to Stone Cold's humble abode and partake in your most kind offering. If you had arrived just twenty minutes ago you could have joined me and my new compatriots, The Priestess and Georgie's Faithful Paramour, as we took part in some relaxation in my secret hideout."

"Wait, what?" Maxie asked as Spinelli led her into the penthouse. "You took other people over there? I thought that was our place!"

Spinelli took the cake from Maxie and set in on the desk. He practically drooled on it. "Mmm, food of the Gods!" Then he walked up to Maxie. "Humblest apologizes if you feel I desecrated our sacred retreat. But its just a hideout. Our love nest is where ever we happen to be at the moment." He threaded his fingers in her hair. "Like right here," he said before his mouth joined with hers, and their clothes started to come off quickly.

It seemed they just couldn't get enough of each other.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Wednesday February 28****th****, 2007 afternoon**

Georgie poured Cooper coffee. "Everything okay?"

He sighed. "You ever feel like life is just a big tidal wave that is about to wipe out you and everyone you care most about?"

"Yeah. I felt that way last year when there was an outbreak of a deadly virus here in town. So many people I loved could have died during that week. That's when I married Dillon. It was something beautiful in the middle of so much pain but, even more than that, it was my way to be in charge of my life. Sometimes when life is overwhelming you just got to find one thing you feel you can control and that keeps you sane. That's what I did when I got divorced. The thing I could control then was how I dealt with what happened. I couldn't change the mistakes I made or that Dillon got Lulu pregnant but I could control if I stayed angry or let it go. We always have something we can control, Cooper. Even if it is just how we manage our reactions to the out of control things going on around us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just want to know that things are gonna work out but I don't."

"Like what?"

"Uh...you know...my job situation."

"The Metro Court will be repaired soon. I know its gotta be stressful to be out of work right now though. But, hey, it gives you more time with Winnie, right? How are you two doing now?"

"Not so hot. Hanging in there, I guess. Sometimes I think she likes every guy in the world more than me and I wonder why I ever fell for her."

"You must have saw something special in her."

"Yeah, I did. There's just something really amazing about that woman. She's funny and she's smart and she sees things from this really unique way that I could never find again in another woman. But it don't matter. She's humoring me by dating me and I don't see it lasting."

"Don't give up hope yet. If she's still with you there must be a reason."

The reason was it was a cover story. "Yeah. Hopefully its enough of a reason to make her stay."

Cooper wondered if he liked Winnie just cause he was bored, cause he got confused with the cover story and real life (acting like her boyfriend made him feel like the real thing) or if his feelings were genuine. He wasn't sure. All he knew was he always worried about her when she was working with Logan.

His buddy would try and protect her but he wouldn't be kind to her, like Cooper was, and no matter how much Logan tried he might not be able to save Winnie's life if things went sideways during this case. That had Cooper always on edge.

If Jerry didn't contact him within the next few weeks he would be pulled from his case and reassigned. That meant leaving Logan and Winnie here to work their case alone. Cooper didn't think he could do that.

He knew his head and heart would stay in Port Charles. Not that his bosses would give a damn about that or wanna hear his whining on the subject.

Coop felt the walls closing in.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dillon didn't look forward to telling Lulu what he had just heard. He hung up his cell phone, left the Quatermaine mansion (where he had been visiting his family) and headed out to Carly's house. Lulu had taken Lissa for a visit there.

Lulu was doing her best to keep herself together with her Mom being kidnaped but she had been clinging to Dillon constantly. Not that he minded. It felt good to be the rock that his fiancee needed.

Today she would need him more than ever.

He made it to Carly's house and knocked on the door. Lulu had wanted to give Dillon a break from being with her and the baby twenty four hours a day so she had sent him to see his family, since his best friend Lucas was away at college, and she had went to see her family.

Carly opened her door. "Come on in." She had a big smile on her face as she smacked his arm. "You make cute babies! Just don't make anymore for a while cause my cousin is too young for all that."

Dillon saw Lulu sitting on the couch holding Lissa. She asked "What's the matter?"

"I heard from Lucky."

"He called you instead of me?"

Carly said "Is there news on Laura? Jason hasn't called me."

"I don't think Jason and Sam are with Lucky and Luke. Lucky said that they have located Helena but Laura isn't with her."

Lulu said "But they are gonna force her to tell where my Mom is at, right?"

"I don't think there's any way she could be behind this. Helena has been in a coma for the last three months in Russia. She was registered in the hospital under Jane Doe."

"So if Helena couldn't have taken my Mom or ordered someone to...then who has my Mom?"

Dillon went over and put a hand on Lulu's knee. "I don't know but no one will stop looking till we figure it out."

Lulu's hazel eyes filled with pain, tears and terror. Dillon's heart clutched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winnie walked into Kelly's diner. Cooper had called her there to meet him. "Greetings, my fine friends!" she called out, mimicking her not-so secret crush Spinelli.

Cooper stood from his seat on a stool and walked over to her. He motioned for her to join him at a table. She sat down and slid off her messenger bag and then took off her winter coat. She was wearing a very slinky black top that was made of silk, and black, booty hugging jeans.

Her hair was down and she had contacts in and make up on. Earlier that day she had saw Spinelli and she was still trying to use her feminine wiles to make think with his dick instead of his head, when it came to her.

Winnie was surprised when Cooper took her hand. Even though they were pretending to be dating they did not touch often or ever kiss. But Georgie was there and that's probably why Cooper wanted to increase their public displays of affection, Winnie figured. She squeezed his hand and smiled brightly at him.

"Gorgeous Studly Solider, I have missed you. It pains me so whenever we are parted." She played it up for the sake of appearances.

Leaning across the table, Cooper said "I need to ask you something."

Georgie came over to take their order and chatted with them for a moment before leaving.

Cooper changed seats so he was nearer Winnie and put his arm around the back of her seat. He whispered to her "Hey, don't let Logan talk you into compromising yourself, okay? Promise me you won't."

"I am sure I don't know what you mean."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh!" she cried "You heard of our exploits earlier today. Well I was just a voyeur." She held up her hand. "I swear on my hacker's code!"

Cooper spoke against her ear "I just don't want to see you go down if he does. I don't want him to either but I can't stop him when he gets his mind on something." He kissed her cheek. Looking into her eyes he asked "Have I told you yet that the day I met you I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have you come into my life? I think I forgot to tell you that before now, Win."

She smiled sweetly at him. He was good pretending. If she didn't know better she would think Cooper Barrett actually was in love with her.

Someday some woman would be lucky to get him as her boyfriend.


	29. Chapter 29

**Note- Despite events in this chapter I do not think that this story will have a Johnny/Serena/Cooper triangle like in Lean On Me. This chapter just has some angst. **

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 29**

**March 2****nd**** 2007, Friday, evening**

Cooper went to Jake's early that night. Logan, Georgie, Spinelli, Winnie, Maxie and Johnny were all supposed to be showing up later. But Coop got sick of sitting around his room at the diner.

He was going stir crazy there.

So he went to the bar earlier and was shooting darts when Serena Baldwin showed up. She got a glass of juice and came over to him. Holding it up she said "No hard stuff for me tonight. I'm driving."

Cooper picked up his glass of Sprite. "Same here."

She clinked her glass to his. "Looks like we're first."

"Yep. I've been here a while actually. You would not believe the crazy things that go on in this bar. I think I saw a marriage end, an affair start, and I'm pretty sure two people are upstairs making a baby right now."

Serena chuckled. "Sounds like a typical night around here then."

XXXXXXXXXX

Logan went in the back door of Kelly's, using a code that Cooper told him for the electronic door lock, and sauntered into the diner after it had closed for the night. Georgie was putting chairs up on tables.

He grinned at her. "Hey there, I'm here to pick up my number one doll. Have you seen her?"

Georgie giggled and rolled her eyes dramatically. She joked "No but I'll let her know you're looking for her if she comes in."

Logan walked over and pulled her into his eyes. "Found her."

He started to tickle her and she squealed but didn't break away from him. They both ended up laughing and holding each other.

Their laughter died out and the moment grew thick with a growing longing and tension. Logan swallowed hard. A part of him didn't think he had any right to kiss her when he was lying to her about so much but another part of him just wanted her. Felt she was the most beautiful part of his life. The way she would stay on the phone for hours with him talking about everything and nothing. How right it had felt when they danced together on Valentine's Day. How sweet she could be, how fiery, how intense, how complicated and emotional. She made him want to chase after her even when she was driving him up the wall. He couldn't go a day without talking to her or else he was miserable. She gave him chance after chance just because they had chemistry. No other reason.

If she was smart she should run from him. If she knew the truth about him being a Fed then she probably would feel used. Every chance he got he worked her friendship with Spinelli for his own means. If Logan was noble he would stop that and ease back from Georgie, right now and in the future until his case was over.

But when it was over he was probably gonna leave town again. And then he'd never have a chance to be with her. Make love to her. Kiss her pretty, soft lips. Whisper _I love you, brown eyes. You make me happy. Better. Whole._

Since he wasn't noble and he was sick of fighting himself and what he wanted most, he bent his head and brought his lips to hers in a very chaste first kiss. Even that reserved, tender, gentle brushing of their lips set off shockwaves through his system. He jumped back from her.

Both their eyes went wide.

Logan cleared his throat. "Let me help you finish up around here so we can take off, girl."

"Okay. Thanks."

Nervously they avoided eye contact while they put more chairs up on tables.

XXXXXXXXXX

Johnny walked into Jake's with a grin on his lips. He was happy that Logan asked him to hang out with a bunch of people tonight. Johnny was loving his freedom since leaving his father's mansion.

It was good to finally, for the first time in his life, have friends. But it would be even better to have a girlfriend too. He had dinner at Serena's place two nights before but she hadn't returned his call or text since then.

As soon as Johnny was in the bar his smile fell off his face. There was Serena chatting up Logan's old army buddy. What was that guy's name again? Johnny only met him once and he had been drunk that night.

Whoever this guy was though there was no way that Johnny was gonna let him snake Johnny's girl. Serena was who Johnny had his eye on for the last six months. They had made wild, sexy love in his car on several occasions and once in her bedroom at her father's place, a converted fire house with brick walls and one of those poles you can slide down.

Yeah, when they made love it was months ago but for Johnny that didn't matter. She was still who he wanted and he would be damned if he spent this evening watching her hang all over another guy.

He walked to the bar, ordered a beer from a female bartender who was dressed like a Hooter's chick, and then walked over to the dart board. "Hey, you two. How's it going?"

"Zacchara," Cooper said, stiffly.

"What's your name again?" Johnny asked him.

Serena said his name warmly. "Cooper Barrett. He works with Maxie at the Metro. But not in the boutique." She giggled at that and shot Cooper a look.

He chuckled. "Nah, I don't think I'd be all that great at selling dresses."

Johnny placed his hand on Serena's back and she stiffened. Ignoring that he bent and kissed her cheek. "Dinner was awesome the other night. Lets do that again real soon."

She moved away from him. "We'll see." Then she looked at Cooper. "You and me are dancing and don't punk out."

She dragged him to the jukebox and they found a song. Johnny watched as they laughed and joked together, arguing about the song, before they moved into each other arms. The other good thing he could say is they looked awkward dancing together. It wasn't steamy or sensual.

Serena and Cooper danced to Secret Garden by Bruce Springsteen.

Johnny watched them, bitterness stealing through his heart. He could still remember every moment of his night at Serena's father's place. Scott was out of town. Serena had him over, made him dinner, they danced by the fireplace and then made love on the floor, then in her bed, and he spent the night. But after that his father went nutso and locked him up for over six weeks, right through Christmas. Johnny mourned losing Serena but came to accept she was gone from his life. He couldn't imagine telling her the truth about what his father had done.

Then she called him about going to a party. And the spark was re-ignited, at least for him. For her it seemed she regretted making that call and ever being with him.

He knew he should just move on. Maybe it was time to write off Rena like she wrote him off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Winnie walked into Jake's bar. She stopped short. Her eyebrow arched. Cooper was dancing with a beautiful blonde. She looked familiar but Winnie couldn't really place her.

What did it matter what her name was anyway?

All that mattered was she was everything Winnie was not. Even if Cooper was only Winnie's pretend boyfriend it still burned to see him with such a beautiful, skinny, tall, sophisticated looking, fun, walking and talking Barbie doll type. And he looked like the perfect Ken doll holding that blonde in his arms.

They looked right together.

Winnie didn't move a muscle as the song they were dancing to died out and they left each other's arms. Just then someone ran into the back of Winnie. She startled and stumbled forward, knocking a chair over, and falling down.

"Humblest apologies, the Jackal is so very sorry! I was captivated by the beauty of my lovely lady." Spinelli rushed forward to help Winnie up.

At the same time Cooper hurried over. But Spinelli was already bent and helping her. Maxie just stood there, confused about what had happened, and realizing that her and Spinelli shouldn't walk and kiss at the same time. His arm had been over her shoulder and they had been smiling at each other and then, like usually happens, lust attacked them and they had found themselves coming together in a kiss.

Spinelli asked "Are you injured, Priestess?"

"Nnnnn...no," Winnie said, a little stunned. Luckily she had on a long wool coat to cover her short skirt or she might have ended up exposing her thong covered ass to the whole bar. "I do believe only my pride got bruised."

Spinelli got her to her feet and put a hand on her arm. "Forgive me for my carelessness."

"Of course, all is forgiven, Wise Jackal."

"Thank you, kind and brilliant Goddess. You are ever so gracious to this poor, clumsy fool. How can I ever repay your generosity?"

"Just always remain a faithful and loyal friend in the cyber realm and beyond."

"Forever true and faithful in our shared pursuits of the cyber domain, on the Jackal's honor, I promise thee."

Maxie coughed. "All right! She said she's fine. And her boyfriend is here to take care of her so she doesn't need you Spinelli." Then she cooed "But I do. Could you buy me a drink?"

"Right away, my lady."

"Thank you, baby," she said, really playing it up so Winnie would get that Spinelli was not single and to take her longing gazes off him.

Maxie and Spinelli moved to the bar. Cooper walked closer to Winnie. His eyes were filled with concern. Since he was so much taller than her he decided to sit down and pull her between his legs, so he could comfortably look over her body. He helped her coat off her and looked for anywhere that might be bruised.

Cooper asked Winnie "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"The Priestess is fine!" she snapped at him.

He stiffened and let go of her arm, letting her move back from him. He figured he had gotten too touchy feely with her. "Good."

Winnie walked away and started to talk to Serena. Cooper's eyes stayed on her as she ignored him. He reminded himself that she never signed up to play as his girlfriend.

That had been all Logan's bright idea. And now look where it got them. Cooper was pretty sure he had fallen for Winnie and he was also pretty sure she could give a damn less about that fact.

What a great life he had going on lately. Really fantastic. He was starting to hate Port Charles. And yet he couldn't imagine leaving it and Logan and Winnie behind.


	30. Chapter 30

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 30**

**March 2****nd**** 2007, Friday, evening**

"I really don't do well in these kind of places," Winnie said to Cooper as she sat on a stool and he stood next to her.

He had been sticking to her side all night, completely playing up the boyfriend cover story by doting on her. Usually Winnie liked that. But tonight she was not in the mood. She hated every time that Maxie, Georgie or Serena would even so much as talk to Coop. They all seemed to see how hot he was and what a good guy.

Winnie saw all that too.

And she did not begrudge him friends or even paramours- should Beautiful and Bodacious Bitchy Barbie, Serena, became that to him- but what Winnie hated was that they all thought Cooper had picked Winnie as his girlfriend. How laughable. They must all make jokes behind her back. Why would Cooper want her? They probably all find it so funny. She was geeky and weird. For a jock like Cooper to pick her was highly unlikely.

Surely Serena felt she could steal Cooper from Winnie easily.

Winnie just thanked her lucky stars that her and Cooper were just a pretend couple. Because he was not her type and she was not his. If they were for real she would certainly just be an insecure mess since the world was full of sexy blondes and busty brunettes and tall redheads and the like to turn his eye.

Of course Cooper did seem to be the loyal and faithful type so maybe he would never stray.

Then again he would never want her for real either so why was she spending all night thinking in circles over this? She was here to cozy up to the Spinelli and Zacchara, who were connected to Big Fish. She was just here to do a job.

Be a superwoman. That's all. Not fall for a cute guy who would never see her like that.

_(Cause even when I'm a mess_

_I still put on a vest_

_with an S on my chest_

_oh yes, I'm a Superwoman._

_Superwoman_) (Alicia Keys)

XXXXXXXXX

Cooper didn't know why Winnie was being so quiet tonight. Was she really that upset because he had touched her earlier, pulling her between his legs? Even though they played like boyfriend and girlfriend they didn't touch often, had never even came close to kissing, and didn't even hug.

He would have to watch himself better. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Yet her case depended on them seeming like a couple, which explained why she was so tight with Logan but not dating Logan. Otherwise everyone would wonder if Logan could be running around behind Georgie's back. That would not help make Spinelli trust Logan. So, for now, Coop and Winnie needed to stay a fake couple.

He was fine with it. It used to feel like they were also becoming friends. They would hang out often, sometimes with Logan there and sometimes not, and they would chat online and on the phone occasionally. There was nothing romantic or even all that personal in their talks but he liked every minute of it. She was different and special.

Cooper saw something beautiful in Winnie. But he felt like a dumb ass for liking a woman who was into someone else.

She was probably just upset tonight cause Spinelli brought his girlfriend to the bar with him. Winnie had wore her "Jackal Seduction" clothes and Cooper didn't like that one bit. Yes she looked hot in her skirt and low cut blouse, hair all curly and falling over her shoulders, lips glossed with pink and wearing some fake eyelashes.

But she didn't look like herself. And he liked her just the way she looked when they had met. If she had dressed this way to impress him, maybe he would feel different, but knowing it was all for some other guy burned him up.

After she said she didn't do well at bars Cooper said "I always have to pull Logan out of these kind of places before he gets a bottle broken over his head. Or breaks one over someone else's head."

She chuckled. Her eyes fell on Logan, who had his arm around Georgie as they played doubles pool with Johnny and Serena. "Yes, Our Grumpy One does seem to be that type of man."

"You're starting to like him more, aren't you?"

"Like him? He has a paramour. And you know he is not fond of The Priestess."

"It just seems like you're softening to him, that's all. And I don't get why when he treats you so bad."

"He has a hard exterior but he is actually not such a gruesome human being as I first believed. I do think his noble side would come out and he would prove quite heroic if my life were in peril. He has even complimented me on rare occasions but mainly he remains gruff."

"Please tell me if he gets out of line with you."

"The Priestess can fight her own battles. I am not a weak damsel or helpless maiden, like some of the other women in this fair establishment. That's why so many men never give me a second glance. It is more than my usual tech geek appearance, though tonight I have shed that persona, it's the fact I am strong, courageous, highly intelligent and successful. I am intimidating to the average male mortal. Perhaps I should play dumb like the typical blonde and I'll find myself with just as much attention. Of course I will have to keep dressing like I am tonight or else I'll just blend into the background as usual."

Just then a guy walked up to them and said "There's no way you could ever do anything but stand out."

Winnie blushed.

Cooper tensed.

The stranger hitting on Winnie had brown hair and very dark, nearly black eyes. He looked Spanish. Though he was only around five foot six he had a great smile and a certain sexiness to the way he moved. He said "Hey, I'm Devin. You two together? Or can I buy you a drink, sweetie? You're the prettiest woman in this place tonight and I just had to come over."

Cooper put his arm around Winnie. "She's the prettiest woman in any room she's ever in and she's my woman so I suggest you walk away."

Devin smirked and flirted with Winnie some more. "Is that, right? Are you his? Cause I ain't seen him touch you once till right now. Maybe you wanna think about giving me a shot instead? This guy don't appreciate you."

Cooper threw Devin against the pool table and bent him back. "What did I tell you? She's mine! Back off!"

Logan pulled Cooper off that guy. Johnny pulled Devin away and offered to pay his bar tab if he would leave Cooper and Winnie alone. Devin was pissed but agreed and headed for the door. He had been there alone and he didn't feel like sticking around anymore.

Once the drama was over Logan walked over to Winnie. "Did I tell you that your makeover would work like gangbusters? Who's your Daddy?"

Georgie told him "Leave her alone." She pulled Logan away. In the corner of the bar she gave him attitude. "You told her to dress that way? You've got some nerve!"

"Coop deserves a hot girlfriend and now he has one. She looked like a band camp refugee before and you know it, doll."

"So do you want me to dress like that now? I never wear that much make up, low cut tops or short skirts. But you say you like me just fine."

"I more than like you, Georgie, and you know that so please stop going off on me every time I turn around. Its getting old."

"You should apologize to her for encouraging a makeover. She was fine as is. Cooper really has it bad for her and when he fell for her she didn't look anything like she does tonight. He likes her for what's inside. He doesn't care about your idea of hot. He had a beautiful girlfriend till you objectified her!"

"All right! I'm sorry! I will apologize and never say a word again when she wears her plaid jumpers. But that's not hot!"

"Its not your call. Women are more than sex objects."

"I was only trying to help her."

"Really?"

"I just want to see...her and Coop happy."

"That's...sweet, I guess."

"Will you dance with me, darlin? And forgive me for being a dumb guy that thought a shirt showing off her boobs might get her the guy she wants. That's how us guys think. Its hard wired in us. But I get what you're saying and I'll back off. Who knows though? Winnie might like dressing this way now and if she does I won't say I told you so cause I'm not like that."

Georgie smirked at him. "Sure you're not. Okay, lets dance, but keep your hands off my butt."

"Oh, girl, don't be that way."

She giggled as she took his hand and led him to the jukebox. They danced to the same song they danced to at Kelly's before: Your Body is a Wonderland by John Mayer.


	31. Chapter 31

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 31**

**Note- Serena and Maxie's convo is not based on fact as I didn't take the time to go buy that book and find an appropriate page to reference.**

**March 2nd 2007, Friday, evening**

Johnny asked Spinelli to step outside of Jake's for a minute.

"Hey, I wanted to say to you that I don't work for my father anymore so me and you don't have any reason to beef, all right? I know that you're part of the Corinthos organization and I'm a Zacchara and that should make us natural enemies but I'm trying to get away from my family and all that they stand for. So I have no problem with you. If you got a problem with me just know its not mutual, okay, man? I figured I should say something since your girl and my girl are best friends."

"Serena Faire is your paramour?"

"Well, I'm working on it. Not getting too far too fast but I ain't about to throw in the towel."

"That's romantic, in a way, as long as you do not force yourself on her."

"I would never lay a hand on a woman."

"Or force yourself into her realm when she is not receptive."

"I gotta be a little pushy. I don't like it but I gotta. You see, we had a thing, a few months back, and I screwed it up. Now she's gun shy around me. But she hasn't gotten a boyfriend yet so maybe I still got a shot. You know her. Does she have some guy she's into?"

"We are not that closely acquainted. I have heard her speak of many different suitors."

"Yeah, she's hot and she's cool. I know I got competition for her. Tell me about that Barret guy. Is he sniffing around her, that you know about?"

"I've seen them speaking before but I do believe his paramour is The Priestess."

"Who's that?"

"The lovely Goddess here tonight with him."

"Hmmm, oh yeah? How long have they been together?"

"The Jackal isn't sure but they are both new to town so not that long."

"Here's hoping it sticks and he'll leave Serena alone. Cause if I gotta back him off her I will but I don't wanna play hard ball unless I gotta."

"Not to speak out of school but The Jackal would suggest you concentrate on moving yourself out of your father's realm, which seems a monumental task, and wooing Serena Faire by showing her your own merits and not worrying about other suitors. You can't control what they do but you can fully control what you do."

"That's true. So are we cool now?"

"I will have to speak to Stone Cold about this first. Make sure it does not cross any mafioso code to befriend you but otherwise, yes, The Jackal will accept your olive branch."

"Great, man. I'm not giving up on Serena so you and me are gonna be crossing each other's paths a lot and I'd rather it not turn ugly over mob bullshit when there's no need for it and it will just upset the girls."

"The Jackal concurs."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for defending my honor," Winnie told Cooper.

A guy had hit on Winnie. When he wouldn't cool it Cooper had after he had shoved the guy against the pool table and looked ready to beat his face in if he didn't back off.

"Sorry that got out of hand."

"I understand." Her eyes held his and he could tell she believed it was all part of their cover story.

"Lets dance."

Surprise came to her eyes. "I should warn you that I'm rusty. I haven't danced in ages."

"I'll always take care of you, Winnie. Dancing or anything else, so don't worry about not living up to my expectations. You do, just by being you."

She gave him a tender look. But he knew she didn't believe he was being honest. The thing was Cooper meant every would.

They went over near the jukebox. Logan and Georgie were dancing to You're Body is a Wonderland. Cooper took Winnie's hand, held it in his, and laid it against his heart before wrapping an arm around her waist. Looking down and into her eyes they swayed to the music.

"You're beautiful, Winnifred," he said, his voice husky with desire.

He noticed Logan and Georgie smirking at him. Logan rolling his eyes and Georgie looking happy for Cooper.

Winnie smiled easily. "That's why you picked me to be your paramour."

Cooper shut up and they continued the dance in silence.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sitting at a table across the room Maxie told Serena "That is down right freaky. Why would a hottie like him want a socially backwards, can't even barely dress herself, talks weird weirdo like her?"

"Maybe she's good in bed."

Maxie laughed. "Nah!"

"Maybe she's incredibly freaky and they do stuff we have only seen in pornos."

"No way! She looks like she's never even had sex before."

"Maybe she whips him and he calls her Mistress. Or maybe he wears a diaper and she's his Mommy. Or, no, I got it! Maybe its one of those golden shower situations."

Maxie cracked up. "Stop! You're nasty. I'm gonna throw up if you say one more thing." After a moment Maxie said "You know maybe you are right. Maybe she does something in bed that just blows his mind. I should ask her."

"You already getting bored with Spinelli?"

"Not in the least. He studies sex. Can you believe it? He always is trying something new. We're gonna do the whole Karma Sutra together."

"Even page 87?"

"Page 87?"

Serena explained it.

"Oh, definitely!" Maxie cried.

Serena smiled. "I need to find me a man to do page 87 with."

"You're not gonna hook up with Johnny again?"

"So he can ditch me again?"

"He said that was a work thing."

"Like I believe that! He probably found some other girl and now she's dumped him."

"Well I think he's an ass for not calling you back after all the hot sex you gave him but maybe he's worth a second chance. He's really sexy and he has that whole tortured thing going on."

"Yeah but I really liked him before. Now I don't trust him."

"Spinelli says trust takes time. Maybe if you hang out with Johnny as friends you'll re-build the trust."

"Wow. That was a really mature thing to say. Especially for you. What have you done with shallow, jaded Maxie Jones?"

They both exploded in tipsy giggles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Late that night Georgie drove Logan home, since she hadn't had anything to drink. He had hopped a bus earlier in the evening to take him to Kelly's before they went to the bar.

Outside of his apartment building, parked at the curb, she turned toward him. "Tonight was fun. I'm glad you're starting to get along with all my friends."

"I know I'm a little rough around the edges at first, doll, but after time I really grow on people. Ain't that, right? Don't you find yourself liking me a little more each day?"

He cupped her chin and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. Just hours before they had shared their first kiss. When his lips had first pressed to hers he had felt shivers shoot all through him. He had jumped back from her, shocked by the intensity and also wondering if he had only made it so she would hurt worse when she learned he was undercover.

Logan didn't want Georgie to think that they weren't real just because he had to lie about his true job.

His head knew they shouldn't get too physical or even too emotional till his case was over but who knew if his assignment would last two more weeks or two more years. He needed her now. Wanted her now.

And now is what he knew for sure they had together. The future was in doubt. Tonight he knew he could kiss her and so he did.

Leaning close to her he whispered "I didn't catch that answer, brown eyes. Do you like me more and more each day?"

Her breathing was getting more shallow.

Logan asked "Cat got your tongue? Okay. Well you can just show me how much you like me then and I'll show you why you're my favorite baby doll in this whole damn town."

His mouth descended on hers. Their first kiss had been soft, shy, and quick. This one was slow and sensual. He gently kissed her several times in a row, as her hands rose and caressed his face. Logan didn't deepen the kiss yet.

It didn't feel right to rush with Georgie. What felt right was savoring every precious second with his girl.

"Lo," she whispered breathlessly as he pulled away.

He grinned at her. "You're my girl," he declared.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" she teased.

"Stating a fact."

Georgie gave Logan a hug and whispered against his ear. "I'm your girl."

He let out a short breath. Damn, did that sound good to him. Logan didn't know what the future would hold for him but tonight he knew that Georgie was his girl and that was enough to make tonight a good night.


	32. Chapter 32

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 32**

**March 3rd 2007, Saturday, evening**

"The bathroom up here?" Logan asked, to no one in particular, when a bunch of people were hanging out at Jason Morgan's penthouse.

Jason was still out of town. Logan had taken it upon himself to get Winnie and Cooper and go to Spinelli's uninvited, saying he wanted to smoke, and then suggested calling some more people and making a night of it. Spinelli seemed nervous at first about having people in Morgan's home but after a few joints he was all for the idea.

Logan jogged up the stairs, not needing the bathroom at all, and started to sneak around, looking in every room and seeing if he could find anything incriminating. He didn't come across anything but his heart raced the whole time anyway, always aware he could get caught at any moment.

While Cooper hated undercover work, Logan loved it. It made him feel alive. And while he was working he forgot all about who he used to be.

That other Logan- the screw up- disappeared and he was replaced by the Logan that could be and do anything. Be completely different and better, bolder, smarter, wiser, cockier, braver.

He really wanted to do well on this case so he could get another undercover gig. If he pulled it off right maybe no one would know he was FBI for years. He could stay under with the Morgan or Zacchara crew for so long that he made a case that was unbreakable.

Logan wouldn't mind that at all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cooper tried not to be jealous of the connection that Winnie shared with Spinelli. It was like they were talking in their own secret language. He was busy keeping an eye out for Logan, making sure no one else went upstairs, but he found it hard to ignore the excited conversation flowing back and forth between Winnie and Spinelli.

Georgie was also there. A couple of girls from her college had tagged along. They wanted to meet The Jackal. He was a big legend on campus.

Milo Giambetti had come up from his apartment a few floors down and joined in with them too. Cooper and him were playing pool at that present moment but Coop's mind was on Logan first and Winnie second. Or the other way around. He wanted to concentrate on his job but it was getting under his skin how Winnie worshiped the ground Spinelli walked on.

And he seemed to appreciate her talent as a hacker just as much right back. But luckily he had a girlfriend. If not then Spinelli would probably be all over Winnie.

That would make Coop put his fist through a wall. He knew she wasn't really his girlfriend but the possessive and protective feelings he had for her were intense. He wanted her happy...just with him, and no other guy.

Coop let out a relieved sigh when Maxie came fluttering in the door, looking sexy as hell in a mini-dress, and immediately stole all Spinelli's attention away.

Within a minute her lips were on his, then they were sneaking into the hallway together. Winnie looked crushed.

Cooper felt bad for her. But he would have felt worse if it was Winnie making out with Spinelli at that moment instead of Maxie Jones.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie giggled as she dragged Spinelli into the hallway. They tripped over each other's feet, cause they didn't break their kiss to see where they were going, and pulled the door closed with a loud thud, before falling back against the opposite wall.

She slid her hand inside the front of his baggie jeans. Spinelli moaned as she rubbed his boxers, getting him harder and harder with every passing second.

"Princess, this is hardly a proper locale," he said, against her lips, and then moaned as she got her hand inside his boxers.

"Lets go to your hideout."

"Give me a moment," he pulled back and tried to adjust his clothes "to secure the key. Wait here, my lady. The Jackal shall return momentarily."

He looked at her moist from kisses lips and her shimmering eyes and he would have agreed to anything in that second. Pulling his shirt down over the bulge in his pants he slipped into the apartment, got the key from the desk, and then walked over and asked Milo to supervise for a while.

Milo stuttered out that Jason probably wouldn't like this party or Spinelli leaving but Spinelli was high, horny and not in the mood to worry about Stone Cold, who was on the other side of the world right then anyway.

Spinelli hurried back to the hall, and was attacked by Maxie again, her mouth on his the instant he was in her sight. They kissed all the way to the other penthouse door, fumbled to get inside and then made love on a couch that was left inside of there.

Maxie often said she was the best Spinelli ever had- not realizing he only was with one girl before- but what she didn't understand is he was pretty sure she was the best he would ever have. And he would always remember how it felt to be wanted by someone as sexiest and wild as her.

He just didn't know if a relationship like theirs could truly last. It was too hot, too intense, too bold, too desperate and needy. It felt like a time bomb waiting to explode.

As much as he tried to slow them down so they could last he knew he was failing miserably. They were speeding fast down the tracks- a true runaway train and Spinelli feared a crash was inevitable.

For that day though he held her nude body against his and enjoyed the lovely moments before the brutal, painful end that was surely coming.

XXXXXXXXX

Winnie chomped miserably on a bar-be-cue potato chip. She felt so foolish. Spinelli had ditched her the moment that blonde temptress came through the door.

Wanting to feel useful, instead of just rejected, she started to chat Milo up about his job but he turned five shades of red and nothing he said made any sense. She had no idea why he was so uncomfortable around her. She had observed him with others and he seemed perfectly fine.

He almost acted attracted to her. She was wearing her "Jackal Gear" which was sexy clothes Logan talked her into buying, had her curly hair down, and lots of make up on. But it still surprised her when any guy found her sexually attractive.

Eventually Logan came back down stairs and took Milo out to the balcony to chat. Logan probably wanted to ask about openings in the Corinthos Morgan organization. That left Winnie standing by the pool table near Coop while Georgie and her friends sat on the couch playing a video game Spinelli made himself.

Winnifred marveled at his talent. The Jackal was a truly amazing man. She found it unfair he only had eyes for Maximista. And that Maxie was a princess to him and a beautiful creature. While all Winnie could be was a tech Goddess.

Cooper broke into her thoughts to ask "Do you want to get some dinner with me tonight?"

She was surprised at first. They did hang out sometimes but still it always made her feel good when he sought out more time with her. Winnie tried to cover her surprise, since they were supposed to be a couple, "I would adore that prospect, my handsome white knight."

Cooper grinned but she could tell it was forced. He probably hated her stupid geek speak just as much as the average person did. She wondered why there seemed to be no one who was like her that wanted her.

She was grateful for Cooper's friendship and she was starting to enjoy more and more playing as his girlfriend but when she went to her apartment at night she lay in bed alone. In a strange city she was all by herself all night long.

It would be lovely to have a man to cuddle up to. One who liked her in plaid jumpers with french braids in her hair.


	33. Chapter 33

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 33**

**March 3rd 2007, Saturday, evening**

Serena came home from picking up some take out to find Johnny hanging out at her mother's house again with her little sister Tina. Smirking she asked him "You're gonna make this a habit, aren't you?"

He gave her a big grin and stood up. "Your sister made me promise I'd drop in the next time I was in the neighborhood. I didn't wanna become a liar in her eyes so here I am. This really has nothing to do with me wanting to see you again."

Serena couldn't help but smile. "You stick to that story."

Tina said "Be nice to him. Johnny is cool. And if you keep being bitchy he'll stop coming back and then I'll never get to meet any of his friends and get a boyfriend who's in college."

"He's not in college and you don't need a boyfriend."

"I'll be sixteen soon!" Her birthday is in May. She was abandoned at birth by her biological mother and left at the Nurse's Ball.

"Oh, you're right,"Tina mocked. "And that means you should date some creep who likes little girls. My bad."

"You dated someone who was 25 when you were 17! You're such a hypocrite!"

"Girls, come on, now. I didn't come over here to start world war three. Tina, your sister ain't gonna let me come back if it causes drama so why don't we squash this beef and all hug it out?"

Since Tina found Johnny so hot and sexy she immediately turned all smiles. "Sorry. Its just that I get sick of being treated like I'm five."

"Its cool. I get it," Johnny said.

Serena told her "Tina, go get us some plates and silverware for dinner. And grab three cokes."

"Yes, master!" Tina snapped at her before leaving.

Serena set the bag of food on the coffee table. "I hope you like ribs."

"Eli's is a legend around here. Who don't like their ribs?"

"You're really lucky my Dad don't know you were here alone with his underage daughter."

"If it makes you uncomfortable I won't drop in again. Just know that your sister is safe with me. I'm trying to get back in your good graces and I'd just be shooting myself in the foot if I did anything to hurt your family. I want you to trust me again but I know that's not gonna be easy. Its worth it to me to work hard for a chance to be with you again though."

"I think you like the chase. I give in and you'll be gone like the wind again."

"Give in and find out."

Their eyes held each other for a long moment and then Tina came back into the room.

XXXXXXXXX

Winnie and Cooper ended up staying at the restaurant so long that they closed the place down. They fell into a long conversation that neither wanted to end. After they left they stood on the sidewalk saying goodnight before they would head off to their separate cars.

"Its amazes me," she said "how well we get along. You are a true blessing and treasure."

He smiled warmly. "I won't complain about being called that."

"You're a white knight that has come into my life and proven to be a wonderfully loyal ally. Thank you for a lovely evening of friendship and companionship."

"Sure. I had a good time too."

"I should depart. Its quite late."

"Do me a favor? Call me when you get home so I know you made it in okay."

"That is very sweet of you to be concerned but I am well trained to fend off any attacker."

"I know you are and I know you could handle yourself if you got in trouble. I'd still like you to call me though. I'd sleep better."

"Well I do want you to sleep well. Fine. I'll honor your request. You, Cooper Barrett, are the last of the true gentleman. When you find yourself a paramour she will be a lucky woman indeed."

"I don't know about all that. I'm no prize but I do know that when you get a real boyfriend he's gonna be the luckiest guy that I know."

She blushed. "That is a kind thing to say. False but kind."

"Its an opinion and that makes it my prerogative. So if I say I'll consider him lucky then that's how it is, Winnie."

"You've restored my faith in men with your true kindness and generosity of spirit. I shall always remember all our non-dates as my best non-real dating experience ever."

"Isn't this your only non-real dating experience?"

"Yes, but its still wondrous."

"Now you know why Logan is my best buddy. He hooked me up with a great woman. I got to keep him around now that's he's done me such a favor like that."

She chuckled. "Yes, his ruse has turned out to be a rather fortuitous turn of event, I agree. Its led me to a true friend indeed. And even when our time together ends I won't forget all you've shown me exists out there when it comes to the true definition of a good man. Perhaps I'll one day stumble across another like you and I'll recognize his wonderful qualities because I first saw them in you."

"Our time together isn't over yet, luckily."

"Tis true."

His grin deepened. "Its kinda chilly out here so I'm gonna say goodnight now. Let you get out of the wind."

"Farewell till the morn."

"Can I have a hug?"

"You may, handsome prince charming."

They embraced each other and then Winnie stepped back. She pulled out her keys and pressed a button to unlock her car. Then Cooper opened the door for her. Giving him a tender look she climbed inside.

XXXXXX

"Jase?" Carly had just snatched up her cell phone after it rang. She was laying in bed.

"We've got her. Laura is alive and she's talking."

"Talking? She's not catatonic anymore?"

"Not for right now. He gave her some kind of experimental drug. Sam's in with her and the doctor right now. When I hang up with you I'll call Lucky. Could you call Lulu?"

"Yeah, sure, but first tell me the details. Where did you find Laura? Who had her?"

"We're in Switzerland and it's a long story about who had her. He's coming back willingly with me but only because he won't leave her side. She just started speaking today, according to him."

"Who was it who snatched her?"

"I'll explain when I get home."

"Jase!"

"Please. Its complicated, okay? Trust me."

"I do trust you. I love you. Thank you for finding Lulu's Mom."

"I love too and you don't have to thank me. I care about Lulu. She's family."

"I knew you could do this better than anyone else."

"Sam helped me. I couldn't have done it without her."

"Did you two work things out? Cause that would be great!"

"Do you mean that?"

"Why wouldn't I mean it?"

"You don't sound like you mean it. Carly, you know I can always tell when you're holding out on me."

"I mean it because all I want is for you to be happy."

"I'll be happy when I'm home there with you. We're leaving as soon as the doctors clear Laura to fly."

"Okay. Thank you. You're the best ever!"

She could tell he was smiling when he said "No, I'm really not. I gotta go. Call Lulu and then get some sleep. When I get home I'll need your help with breaking this all to Lulu about who took her mother and what he did to her while he had her."

"She's physically okay though, right? I mean he helped her, right?"

"He played God. Maybe it was good because she's talking but I don't know if that drug will kill her or do anything bad to her. I don't think anyone knows that."

"She's speaking. It's a good thing. I have a good feeling about all this."

"Yeah?"

"Do you trust my good feeling?"

"You have good instincts, Carly. I will give you that."

She smiled. "Thank you. I know I do."

He chuckled.

XXXXXX

Lulu was laying in bed when her cell rang. She couldn't sleep because she had insomnia ever since Lissa was born. She grabbed the phone and asked "Hello?"

After listening for a minute she ran out of the room and to Dillon's door. She knocked and the raced inside, even though he hadn't said anything. He lay asleep on the bed. She flipped on the light and he woke up.

"What's wrong, Lu?"

"Everything is right! My Mom was found and she's talking!" Lulu jumped on the bed and hugged Dillon tightly. A moment later she burst into happy tears.


	34. Chapter 34

**Life Goes On**

Chapter 34

March 4th 2007, Sunday, morning

Maxie felt safe and peaceful when she woke up again in Spinelli's pink room. He was laying curled up facing away from her. She spooned against him, running her nails lightly over his chest till he stirred awake and murmured "Maximista."

She kissed the back of his neck. "How do you feel about a morning quickee? Personally I find it's the best way to wake up. What do you think?"

"That you are a genius and Goddess sent down to make this humble boy into a full grown man."

She reach down and took hold of him, stroking, "You feel full grown already to me."

He moaned. "I should warn you,"he panted through clenched teeth "you keep this erotically perfect behavior up and I shall undoubtably become your sexual slave."

"Oh, I like that idea!" She nibbled his ear. "Call me mistress."

"Mistress," he said lustfully.

"Hot," she told him as she sucked on his neck and kept stroking. Unfortunately Spinelli's cell phone started to go off with Jason's ring tone.

"That is Stone Cold. I must...unhhhh...take that...oh!"

"Wait. Just wait. It can't be that freaking important."

Spinelli was too into what Maxie was doing to disagree.

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie was shocked when Logan showed up at her church. There she was sitting next to her father and Robin, who joined them about once a month, and in walks Logan, right before the service was about to start.

Seeing him in a dark blue suit just about took her breath away. She popped out of her seat. "What are you doing here?"

"You mentioned you're at this church every Sunday and I happened to have some time on my hands so here I am, brown eyes."

Mac stood up. "Georgie, introduce me to your friend."

"Dad, this is Logan Hayes. He's new in town. He just got out of the army and before that he was studying to be a doctor so they made him a medic during his time in Iraq."

Mac and Logan shook hands. Mac said "Well its good to meet a solider who sacrificed his time and comfort to protect this country. I have a lot of respect for that. This is my niece, Robin Scorpio."

Logan smiled at her. "Hello there, darlin. Being beautiful must run in your family like rabbits through a briar patch."

Robin smiled and said "Its good to meet you."

They all sat down. Georgie took Logan's hand and gave him a very sweet look.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Stone Cold, is there any news on The Blonde One's missing matriarchal figure?"

"Late last night Sam and I tracked Laura to a chalet in Switzerland. We got a lead from one of the servants at Cassadine property in Greece. We're on a jet and on our way home now. I need you to run a name for me and get me everything you can on it. Stephen Caldwell. He's in his fifties. Its an alais. He was into buying black market drugs and he gave some to Laura for her condition so check out the kind of channels a person wanting to do that might use. I wanna trace his steps backwards and figure out just where he's been and what he's been up to."

"Do you know his real identity?"

Jason told him and soon they hung up. Spinelli told Maxie "Sorry, my Goddess, but I must morph into full Jackal mode now. It would be better if you take your leave for your enchanting beauty is quite a distraction."

"Well how long do you gotta work? I thought we could have breakfast together and maybe go to the mall later. There's a shoe sale at my favorite boutique at Crimson Point Galleria. Have you ever been there? Its tons better than that outlet mall in Rochester."

"I fear this will be an all day task. Stone Cold has succeeded in deciphering the location of Fair Lulu's maternal figure and he is currently returning to residence with her. My family needs me right now." He gave her a short kiss. "I really must get down to work."

She pouted. "Fine. I'm going to go take a shower and then take off. You do your Jackal thing. I really don't appreciate being second in your priorities though. Or am I even second? Let see. There's your computer, Jason, that wench Lulu, and lets not forget my sister Georgie who is like your best friend and then there's the best one of them all: your new secret crush that freaky tech girl, The Sorceress. They all come before me, right?"

"Her moniker is Priestess and I do not have time for this discussion right now. The fate of Fair Lulu's mother hangs in the balance. I care greatly about your feelings but when its time for me to work I have to work and I can not feel guilty about putting my work first. If I don't devote myself fully to the task at hand each and every time then I will no longer be the best of the internet and that is not a fate The Jackal wishes to contemplate."

"Okay, I get that you have to work but why can't you get that this was supposed to be our day? Don't you even care that we are getting screwed out of spending the day together?"

"Its distressing to me too but such is the life of a cyber assassin." He pulled her close and gave her a deep, long, steamy kiss. "The next day I have off is reserved for Princess Maximista, fairest of the fair."

"I guess that's the best I'm gonna get out of you right now so all right."

He kissed her nose. "My deepest apologies for our day being cut short. I will make this up to you in due time." That being said he left to hack.

Maxie lay back on his bed and let out a long sigh. Maybe this was all for the best. Maybe she was getting too attached to her stoner gangster boy. It was stupid to like someone so much because it only led to pain and disappointment in the end. She knew that.

Yet she couldn't seem to stop her heart from beating fast at the sound of his voice. She hated feeling weak and vulnerable, out of control. He seemed to have all the power between them and she was getting sick of it.

XXXXXXXXX

Logan joined Georgie's family for brunch at a local diner close to their church. He laid on the charm for Mac and Robin until Mac was called away for work. Robin left to because she had plans with her roommates for that afternoon.

Logan put his arm around Georgie's shoulder, as they were sitting on the same said of the booth, and kissed her temple. "Baby doll, I hope its okay that I crashed your family outing today."

"Its more than okay. Being your girl is," she sighed dreamily "Lets just say that I really like it so far."

He grinned. "Lets keep working on it till you don't shyly say I like it and instead I hear you screaming at the top of your lungs that you love it. Think we can get there?"

She giggled and kissed him as her response.


	35. Chapter 35

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************__**

I do appreciate you reading this story. I realize its rather long and will probably be at least twenty chapters more, if not longer, so thank you for coming back chapter after chapter and taking time to follow this fic.

****

Life Goes On

Chapter 35

March 4th 2007, Sunday, morning

As soon as Lulu saw Carly on her front porch, with Morgan and Michael, she gave her a tight hug. "Thanks for coming. This day is just amazing. Its so crazy. I can't believe my Mom is on the way home and when she gets her she will be able to talk to me, hold my daughter, and actually give me help and advice. Its like a dream come true."

"Well I don't know quite how well Laura is doing but if Jason says she's talking then she is and that's a pretty big miracle."

"Come on in and sit down. Dillon is upstairs feeding Lissa. Michael and Morgan you can check out the media room in the basement if you want. Just be careful of Dillon's cameras and equipment for film making, okay?"

"Sure. Sounds cool. What game system do you have?"

"Dillon would know the answer to that better than me."

He came downstairs at that moment, holding Lissa, and told the boys about which system it was. After giving Lulu the baby he took the boys downstairs.

Lulu looked at her daughter. "She gets to meet her grandmother today. It just blows my mind."

"I'm really curious to find out who took your mom. Any ideas?"

"If it wasn't Helena I don't have a clue."

"Well Jason said he's bringing this guy back with him so we'll all find out soon enough. I had it pinned on Baldwin but I guess he never left town so it can't be him unless he hired some goon to do his dirty work."

"Whoever took my mom brought her back to reality and I can't be too angry about that even though her going missing freaked me out completely."

"I agree with you there but we need to wait and hear the full story before we decide if this guy is a saint or the devil incarnate. I do got a good feeling though that this time your Mom will stay awake. You need her and she needs to be in Lissa's life."

"I pray to God you are right, Carly."

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie was in the bathroom at the diner when Logan's phone rang. He was surprised to see it was Maxie who was calling him. "Hey there, darlin."

"Hey. Are you busy today? I wanted to hang out. We need to talk about something important."

"Oh yeah? Care to give me a hint?"

"Lets do this in person. But its gotta be alone."

"Sounds ominous. You get yourself in some sort of jam?"

"And how would you help me with that? Do you have a cape just cause you used to be in the army? Think you can fly in and save the day, huh?"

"You're working quite the attitude for someone who called to ask me a favor."

"I don't need a favor. I need to see you. Right now would be a good time for me. What about you?"

"Nah. I'm having lunch with my girl. You missed church, by the way, and your Pops was very disappointed."

"You actually hauled yourself out of bed to go to church with Georgie? Are you having sex with my little sister?"

"Watch your mouth, blondie. You're getting into dangerous territory with your questions."

"That's not a no."

"My answer is its none of your business."

"My sister is always my business. And anyone who messes with her is gonna answer to me. So don't do her wrong, got it?"

"Got it. I don't plan to."

"Plans get broken. Make sure this one don't."

"I hear you. You're coming in loud and clear. Look, I'll meet up with you later, all right? I'll call you when I'm free."

"Cool. And don't tell Georgie about it." Click.

"Look, girly, I am too thrilled about that idea. I don't wanna end up getting bitched out again and breaking her trust...Maxie? You there?" Logan looked at his phone.

__

Great,

he thought, _Just perfect._

A few minutes later Georgie came back. "Sorry, there was a line."

He flashed her a smile. "How is it I can miss you so damn bad when you're gone for ten minutes only? Get over here and show me how you missed me back."

Now that they had started kissing, after a month of knowing each other, he ached for more of her kisses. Each one was so good it left him throbbing with want for more. But still they weren't even at the making out stage yet. He could only imagine how much he'd want her body then.

More than he'd ever wanted anyone or anything in all his life. She was changing all he thought about love. Making it real instead of just a four letter word he didn't believe in.

XXXXXXXXX

Winnifred decided to take some initiative and go see Spinelli all on her own. Maybe she could get closer to him that way- in a strictly professional sense.

Currently her heart was very torn. She knew that Spinelli, who was taken by that blonde temptress Maximista, was more Winnie's speed. He seemed ideal for her.

But then there was Cooper. And he was a true knight in shining armor. Not that she really believed he would ever want to be with her. He probably saw her like a sister. He said sweet things simply because he was a sweet man trying to build up the ego of an obvious lovelorn nerd.

So what to do? Crush on the taken guy who just might be made for her? Or crush on her friend who was way out of her league? Neither were good options and thinking of it too much made her feel hopeless.

Instead she would think about work. Logan and her only had a couple more weeks to get in with the Corinthos Morgan organized crime family or else they would be pulled from the case. Winnie didn't want to leave town. She would never see The Jackal again if she did. And she certainly would lose her chance to have a close, personal friend in the Studly Solider.

To be able to stay in Port Charles they had to produce results so that's what she planned to do today. She knocked on his door. He called out "The Jackal is indisposed."

She hated to do it. It was beneath her. But Logan had taught her that in desperate times it calls for desperate measures. And some certain tricks always worked when dealing with a man. So Winnie pushed down her natural feminist side and played the damsel in distress.

"That is fine. It is only I, The Priestess. I shall return at a later time...OW!" Crash.

She knocked over a table that held a flower pot and then lay on the ground. Spinelli rushed out.

"Are you all right?"

"I think so. I'm so clumsy." She got up and acted like her ankle hurt. "Ouch! Oh. I don't know if I can walk on it."

Spinelli helped her inside and got her ice for her ankle. Then he told her he was working and she helped him to hack for hours, carefully noting all the things he let her be privvy too.

He believed in the hacker's code that they would never betray each other. Winnie also believed in that but her badge came before that code or any crush she had on The Jackal.

XXXXXXXXX

Lucky, his wife Liz and their son Cameron showed up at Lulu and Dillon's home. Lucky went over and hugged his sister and then he nodded at his brother, Nikolas. Emily walked over and hugged Lucky also.

Lucky asked "Any update on when they're getting in?"

Carly answered him "Jason called nearly an hour ago and said they had landed so any minute now."

Nikolas asked "And no one knows who kidnaped her?"

Carly said "Jason said he'd explain when he gets here."

Nikolas let out a frustrated breath. "If my grandmother had anything to do with this..."

Just then they all heard a vehicle pull up and shut up, and then car doors open and close. Everyone raced to the door and outside, except for Michael and Morgan who were down in the basement playing video games.

Standing on the front lawn the stunned group took in the sight of Jason, Sam, Laura, and the man who had taken her.

Liz breathed out "Oh my God," as she clutched Lucky's arm.

Lucky hissed. "I don't believe this."

Emily had her hands over her mouth.

Carly said "You've got to be kidding me. Luke is gonna flip out."

Dillon reached for Lulu, afraid she might pass out, but she ran over and hugged her mother tight, more concerned for her Mom than the man who had risen from his so-called grave.

"Uncle," Nikolas said, in a haunted tone.

The man stared at him with loving eyes, drinking in the site of his precious and beloved nephew who was more like his son. Only a DNA test had proven otherwise but in Stefan Cassadine's heart that test meant nothing. "I have missed you greatly each and every day."

"You bastard!" Nikolas spat out. "Step away from my mother."

"I assure you that Lasha has no reason to fear me. Not after the extremes I have gone to in order to restore her health. I am the last person who would ever do your mother harm."

"Kids," Laura said, opening her arms, as Lulu still clung to her. Her sons went over and joined the hug as tears welled in all there eyes.

"Mom," Lucky chocked out.

Nikolas lay his head against the side of hers and closed his eyes. He was burning with anger but he was also filled with joy. He had his mother back. But now he had lost the last piece of remembered love he had for the man who raised him.

Then went crazy- or pretended to, perhaps- and faked his death. Nikolas had clung to the good memories about the Uncle he adored once. Now they turned black in his heart and died, like roses falling off the vine.

Because Stefan had been alive and he had chosen to stay in hiding. Chosen to leave Nikolas alone to face prison, to face losing his marriage and impregnating a mistress, to bear the pain of Courtney being kidnaped by Helena then dying in the outbreak, leaving Nikolas to raise his son alone, a child who was kept from him for months by Courtney's ex-husband. Then Spencer was kidnaped at Christmas time that year. Alexis went through cancer the next year and was still fighting it.

So much Nikolas had to bear alone. He had needed his uncle. Knowing he stayed away when he could have been here was almost too much to bear. Nikolas knees felt weak and he was lucky to stay standing.


	36. Chapter 36

****

********

Note- Thank you for all your reviews and words of support. The readers who send nice thoughts my way are greatly appreciated by me.

Life Goes On

Chapter 36

March 4th 2007, Sunday, afternoon

"Girl, I gotta get to the gym. I promised Coop I'd meet him and he'll whine if I ditch him. But I'll be back for Sunday dinner, okay? That is if I'm invited, brown eyes."

Georgie and Logan were hanging out on the couch at her house.

"Yeah, I'd love it if you came back. Maxie probably won't show up. You can distract my Dad from that fact. He so wants all of us here each week but Robin works a lot and Maxie just don't care enough or have enough respect to make these dinners a priority. She shows up once a month at most."

He kissed her gently. "Well if this dinner is a big deal to my girl then it's a big deal to me. What time do y'all chow down around here?"

"Six thirty."

"I'll be here by six." He stood up. Holding out his hand to her he helped her up and she walked him to the door.

They shared a long hug. "Lo, today meant a lot to me."

"Mmm, girl, me too. I know I crashed your day with your Pops but I hope I'm forgiven?"

She smiled sweetly and rested her forehead against his. "This time," she joked.

After another tender kiss he murmured "Be back soon," before heading out the door. Georgie stood there with her heart swelling with love as she watched him leave.

In the scheme of it all she didn't know much about him and yet he was really starting to feel integral to her world. So much so she was forgetting to be cautious and remember how much there was still left to learn about Logan B. Hayes.

XXXXXX

Carly ran across Lulu's yard and hugged Jason. As everyone was there in an awkward and hushed silence after just learning that Stefan Cassadine, or a man who was his double, was standing before them.

When they all believed Stefan fell off a cliff and died over three years before.

Carly and Jason shared a long look.

Laura was holding in her arms her three kids. Dillon, Emily, Liz and Cameron, who was three at the time, looked on.

No one could quite believe what they were seeing.

Emily asked Stefan "Why would you come back here willingly? You're going to be arrested for kidnaping."

"No such thing will happen. I had every right to remove Lasha from that facility. Nikolas holds her medical power of attorney and he authorized her experimental treatment that gave us the miracle of her restored health."

Nikolas broke away from hugging his mother. "The hell I did! I will not cover for your crimes and arrogant flaunting of your power. You self righteously decided to make yourself God over my mother's treatment when you had no authority or right. And, if I have anything to say about it, you will pay for that to the full extent of the law."

Stefan answered "If you insist on following that course of action I suppose it will be up to a jury to decide who is telling the truth. Lengthy court battles can prove very costly though and often, in the end, are unsatisfying to all parties involved."

Just then Lucky stopped hugging his mother and charged Stefan. Jason and Dillon raced over and tried to stop Lucky from attacking Stefan.

While Jason held back a nearly foaming at the mouth Lucky, Dillon told Stefan "You are not welcome in my home. You may have helped to bring Laura awake but you went about it in a way that nearly gave my fiancee a breakdown."

"Fiancee?" Laura asked as she looked deep into the eyes of her daughter, who still clung to her.

"Mom...I'm getting married and I had a baby."

"A baby? My little girl had a baby? You're a baby still!"

Lulu smiled tearfully. "Its true. Dillon and I have a daughter. Come inside and meet her."

"Oh my! Well...I'm more than a little shocked. My baby is a Mom. I am so grateful to be here to meet my grandchild...children," she looked at Cam. "But first...all of you...please do not blame Stefan for his actions. He knew Luke would never trust a drug that Stefan had manufactured. But Stefan has spent years and a fortune on having this drug made. And it worked. Look at me. I'm here. If you love me then honor my wishes and have peace and harmony in this family."

Lucky cried "He kidnaped you! He played God with your life."

Stefan said "That is all very true and I would do it all again for its worth whatever the cost may be to have Lasha back here with her loved ones."

Lucky told him "No one is buying your good Samaritan act! You probably brainwashed my Mom! Hands behind your back. You're under arrest." Lucky pushed Jason off him and promptly handcuffed Stefan.

Nothing Laura said could convince her son not to run Stefan in to the police station. Jason and Sam rode along in case Stefan decided to give Lucky trouble. Nikolas went to call Alexis.

And Lulu took Laura inside to meet Lissa.

Standing on the front lawn still Emily murmured "I can't believe this is happening. Stefan is back."

Carly said "It's the Cassadines. They tried to freeze the world. I'd believe anything at this point when it comes to that family."

XXXXXXXXX

Logan pulled up to an abandoned barn on Old County Line Road. He got out and walked over to Maxie's car, getting in her passenger seat.

She said "God, this spot you picked to meet is creepy! I was getting shivers waiting out here alone. What was so bad about meeting at the Corinthos Morgan coffee shop again? I'm craving a vanilla latte."

"I had to lie to Georgie to meet you out here. I don't want a damn soul seeing us together and it getting back to her. Now talk. What did you need to see me about?"

"Okay, okay. Do you have to be so gruff?"

"I'm waiting, blondie, and I ain't a patient man."

"Fine. About me and you and the wild sexual chemistry we have..."

"Ha ha. I ain't biting. Very funny. Is that what this is? You wanna test me and see if I'd cheat on your sister? Will never happen."

"I was just joking."

"Sure you were."

"I was. I'm involved with a gangster who fulfills all my sexual needs and then some. Don't you know a joke when you hear one?"

"Okay. So that was a joke. Now get serious. Why am I here?"

"I wanna know what you have planned for Georgie's birthday."

"Birthday?"

"You do know its her birthday today, right?"

"This better be another joke."

"Okay not today. In three days. Geez. Do you know your girlfriend at all? Should you really be sleeping together when you don't even know when her birthday is?"

"Stay out of my sex life and I'll gladly do the same for yours."

"As long as you're with my sister you can consider me very much in your sex life. Cause I always look out for Georgie. She's too trusting. Me, I trust no one and nothing but American Express."

"Be serious. Is Georgie's birthday in a couple of days for real?"

"March 7th she'll be 19. I was thinking that next weekend we could do something fun for her. That's why you're out here and Georgie can't know. For some unknown reason she thinks you are God's gift to her boring, sexless life so I know she'll be happy if you help plan a surprise party for her."

"Count me in. Do you wanna have it at my place?"

"I was actually thinking you could ask your friend John. I heard he lives in a great penthouse over on Harborview Place."

"So I should just ask to have a party in his place? That's kinda rude, don't you think?"

"Yeah but so what? You live in a rat hole compared to a fancy penthouse so be rude. For Georgie."

"I guess I could ask him but don't count your chickens before they hatch. We ain't exactly best friends, you know. We barely know each other actually."

"Fine. I'll get my best friend Serena to ask him. He wants to bang her. He'd do anything for Rena."

"All right. Well let me know what you need me to do to pull this off."

"You need to get Georgie there Saturday night at nine thirty. Take her to dinner first and then on the way home say you gotta drop by Johnny's cause he sent you a text that he really needs to talk. Make it sound like its life and death. Georgie has a big heart. She'll want you to rush right there and you make sure she comes with. Then we'll all surprise her. My sister is the nicest person like ever born. She deserves the best birthday ever."

"You know what, blondie? Beneath all that snark you got a good heart in that chest of yours."

"Stop looking at my chest, you pig."

Logan rolled his eyes. "You wish."


	37. Chapter 37

**Hope all of you are having a nice weekend. Thank you for coming back to read and review this chapter.**

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 37**

**March 5th 2007, Monday, afternoon **

Logan showed up at Spinelli's place unannounced, like usual, to try and buddy up with him. He was surprised when Jason Morgan opened the door instead of The Jackal.

Jason stared at him with suspicion. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't expect to see you again. You live here?"

"You expect me to believe that you don't know that? Then why are you here? Are you going door to door selling girl scout cookies?"

"Funny."

Jason glared at him. "Don't come back here." He went to close the door.

"Hold up! I ain't here to see you. After our run in on the docks I didn't expect to ever see you again. I'm here to hang out with Spinelli."

"You know Spinelli?"

"Sure. We're pretty chill."

"For how long?"

"Well I ain't been in town but a minute but he's tight with my girlfriend, Georgie."

Jason looked suspicious still but he let Logan in and called Spinelli down. Spinelli vouched for Logan and Jason let him stay but Jason still looked at Logan like he was highly suspect.

XXXXXXXXX

Serena loved her best friend Maxie. They had known each other their entire lives because their mother's are best friends. So there is nothing Serena would not do for Maxie.

Still she wasn't thrilled to be doing this particular favor today.

Serena got out of her car, which she parked around the corner like Johnny had told her to do, walked down the street, spotted the old beat up blue Ford two door that he told her he would be in (a piece of junk compared to the muscle car he had at the drag race the night they met). She walked over and climbed into the passenger seat, handing him a cup of coffee after she got in.

"Thanks, babe," he said, giving her a big grin.

"What are you doing out here?"

"This is a stake out. I gotta watch that house over there and when the guy who lives there gets home I gotta serve him with some papers."

"Sounds like it could be dangerous."

"Not really. Its actually pretty boring." He sipped his coffee. "So what makes me so lucky today to have you wanna meet up? I almost thought I was imagining things when I read your text saying you had to see me right away."

"I really need a favor and you can't say no."

"Okay. Yes."

She smiled.

He said "Look there it is again. Took a while but I got a real smile out of you. And it just cost me one unnamed favor. So go ahead and name it so I know the tab."

"A party at your penthouse Saturday."

"Well, that don't sound like too high of a price at all. Definitely doable."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If it means you're gonna give me another chance."

Her smile faded. "I said I needed a favor. There's no quid pro quo involved in this."

"I can tell your Dad's a lawyer by the way you talk. That's what I grew up hearing too. Trevor practically raised me after my mother died."

"The family lawyer, right?"

"You got a good memory."

They had spent hours talking last fall back when they first met and fell for each other. Hours over the phone until late into the night.

"Yeah, I got a real good memory," she spat out, feeling another wave of hurt that he had stopped calling her after they had sex several times over a few weeks. Just when she was sure she was starting to get over that the pain would come back again and slap her in the face.

XXXXXXXXX

Logan and Spinelli walked into Kelly's diner to find Maxie at the counter talking to Cooper.

Spinelli raised an eyebrow at the pair. They looked awful cozy.

He felt jealousy, hot and vicious, spike through his veins. Maxie hadn't called him yet today, like she was supposed to do before five pm, and it was nearly the deadline now. She was probably paying him back for not calling her last night cause he was being hacking- with Winnifred, not that she knew the Priestess had been there.

"Princess Maximista," he said, coldly.

She startled and turned to look at him. "Finally pulled yourself away from your computer, huh?"

"Some of us do have to earn a living, you know."

"I work too! The hotel is going to re-open in a couple weeks and I'll be very busy again. My job is just as important as yours."

"Yet you show no respect for the Jackal's work."

"I just hate that you blew me off for work. Aren't I more interesting than work? You could at least pretend to be miserable about having to cancel our date for work but instead you were all jumping to run and do Jason's bidding."

"Very untrue. You distracted me completely from the way I normally behave when my master calls."

"Hmpf. That's not how I remember it at all."

"Perhaps you should see a doctor about the difficulties you are having with your memory then." Spinelli turned his attention to Cooper next. "And perhaps you should be made aware that when feeling emotionally rejected Maxie is liable to proposition any man who is within arm's reach."

"Whoa," Logan said. "Hey, man, that's going a little far, don't you think?"

Cooper said "She didn't hit on me, if that's what you think went down. And I don't appreciate being put in the middle of drama. If you two have issues leave me out of the mix."

Just then Winnie came walking in. "Greetings, fine friends!"

Maxie was hurt and mad so she lashed out. "There's your cyber slut crush, Spinelli! Maybe she'll get you off tonight cause it won't be me who does. I may hit on whoever is within reach but I just found some standards and guess what? You're below them!" She then moved closer to Winnie. "And you, I know you want him and I know you were trying to steal him from me. You weren't fooling anyone, you freaky, wanna be hot but look like you're playing dress up, little whore!"

Winnie's eyes welled with tears.

Cooper got up and yelled at Maxie "That's it! Shut your mouth right now!"

Spinelli told Cooper "Do not raise your voice to her! I will not stand for it!"

Georgie ran out of the kitchen. "What's going on here?"

Logan grabbed Maxie's arm and forced her out of the diner. "This is done. Lets go."

Outside Maxie jerked away from Logan. "Leave me alone!"

"Calm down. Its was just a lover's spat."

"I hate him! I gave him the best sex of his life and he doesn't even like me as much as I like him. All he likes is the sex!"

"I doubt that's true. He was just jealous over you. If you were just a piece of ass to him he wouldn't care if you were up on other guys. What was up with that anyway? You were flirting with Coop. It was plain as day."

"I'm a friendly person!"

"Yeah, I remember the Catacombs. You were friendly to me, Coop, and about twenty other guys. Just cause some man hurts you don't let him turn you into a skank cause that ain't paying him back. Sure you feel good for a minute. You get revenge and you get attention. But the next day what do you feel like? Garbage. I've been there. I got my own issues with acting out when I'm burning up with hurt and anger. It don't get a person too far. Don't fall in that trap."

"All I wanna do is go back in there and make up with Spinelli but I want him too much. He can hurt me too much. He's too important to me. I gotta let him go." With that said Maxie walked off.

Logan watched her leave as he shook his head at her crazy logic.


	38. Chapter 38

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 38**

**March 5th 2007, Monday, afternoon **

They were sitting in his car while he was on a stake out.

Johnny was getting frustrated with Serena constantly reminding him that he had stopped calling her while they were dating last fall. There was nothing he could do to go back in time and fix that. He wished she would just let it go.

"When are you gonna believe me that I had no choice but to go on the run last November? I didn't do it for shit and giggles, Rena. It was out of my hands."

"I'll believe you when you stop lying about it. Till then I won't buy a word you say. And since telling the truth seems out of the realm of your abilities why don't you just lose my number. Forget the party. I don't want anything from you ever again, Johnny." She went to get out of the car but he grabbed her arm and kept her there.

"Okay...okay. I'll tell you the truth."

Her eyes searched his. "You dumped me cause you hooked up with someone else, right?"

"Wrong."

"Johnny, come on, I thought you just said you were gonna be honest. I don't wanna hear another bullshit story about you going underground for months on end. Cause I know that's crap."

"Considering my father's business there could be a day when I gotta hide in a safe house for weeks or months. That is a very real possibility. It could happen."

"But its not what did happen last year. I can feel it. I know you're holding back something about what made you stop calling me. So what's her name?"

"There's no one, Rena. If I wanted someone else I wouldn't be chasing you around day and night."

"You like the chase. You like hunting for chicks, getting them in bed, and then forgetting all about them. You did it with me and I'm not flattered that you're back trying for round two."

"You wanna hear some truth from me? How about you go first? Do you wanna get with me again? Or am I wasting my time and breath on you? Cause I feel like I'm banging my head against the wall over us and I don't know why I shouldn't just stop and walk away for good."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Oh yeah?" He cupped the back of her head and leaned close, till their lips were almost touching. "What if I don't wanna go anywhere till I get a kiss goodbye? Would you give me one to get me out your life for good? What's its worth to you to be free of the chase?"

She whispered "You want another kiss? Have your kiss." Then she gave him a slow, but brutally intense and angry kiss. "Now get the hell out of my life."

Rena didn't flee the car though. She sat there with her chest heaving and her blue eyes locked on his brown ones.

"My father is mentally ill. Remember how I told you that? Last fall, while you and I were together still, he had another episode. Its nothing new... when that happens...for him to lock me in the mansion...in the...panic room...and not let the gaurds let me out for weeks. He keeps me comfortable but I can't leave. And that's what happened when I stopped calling you. I was there for over six weeks. So now you have the brutal and humiliating truth. Now...why don't you get the hell out of my life. Go!"

Tears welled in her eyes. She cupped his face and leaned close to him, murmuring, "I didn't know. I couldn't even imagine that was why we ended. I'm sorry. I was so hurt when you stopped calling. I believed you liked me and then you were just gone."

"Every person in my family has mental problems, including me. That real enough for you?"

"My sister's mother died in a mental hospital. That does not mean I think Tina will go crazy because her biological mother did. And my Mom's husband has had several breakdowns and his twin brother was a nut job who kidnaped Maxie's mom. But just cause Ryan was like that and Kevin has suffered too from mental problems does not mean I love my stepfather any less. I don't give a crap about if your family is full of head cases or if you think you could end up like them. I ain't scared of that...of you...I know you, remember?"

"I remember but it feels like you shut down on me in every way."

"I take it all back, okay?"

After a moment he nodded. She ran her fingers through the back of his hair as their foreheads rested against each other.

"Johnny," she rasped out, emotionally, as all her walls fell and she remembered the guy who had stolen her heart months before.

"I missed you every second."

"I want you back."

"You never lost me, Rena," he whispered before kissing her.

(_You have stolen_

_You have stolen my heart..._

_You have stolen my_

_You have stolen my heart_) (Dashboard Confessional)

XXXXXXXXXXX

Luke had gotten stranded in Europe due to a storm and only got back that afternoon, after hearing Laura was home. He showed up at Lulu's house raging mad because he had heard from Lucky that Stefan was still alive.

Dillon opened the door for Luke. "Hey, its good to have you back but please don't-"

"That old bat is going straight to the darkest depths of Hell once I get my hands on him. I'll shoot him instead of just stabbing him this time before I toss him off the cliff."

Dillon finished his earlier sentence, weakly, "Bring drama here."

"Where is my wife?"

"Upstairs with Lulu and Lissa."

Luke rushed up there and when he got to the nursery he was in awe to see Laura in a rocking chair holding their granddaughter. "Sweetheart."

"Hello, Luke."

He walked over and crouched in front of her. "You look wonderful."

"I feel wonderful. And I have Stefan to thank for it so whatever you are thinking of doing to him don't do it or else I will never forgive you."

Luke shook his head in misery over her words.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli said to Winnie, after Maxie had raged at her and called her nasty names, "I apologize for Princess Maximista's behavior. We have some lingering issues between us and you were simply caught in the crossfire because she is jealous of the special nature of our bond."

"Jackal, you never have to apologize to The Priestess. I am your biggest fan. I bow at the feet of your greatness. Of course, Maximista is fueled by jealously. Having such an amazing man as you as her paramour must certainly inspire intense feelings."

"The Jackal is not sure he even is her paramour any longer. If you excuse me I must take my leave now for I have much to contemplate."

Georgie rushed after Spinelli and caught up with him outside, where Logan was standing alone. Georgie said to Spinelli "I'm sorry that you and Maxie are fighting. If you need to talk you know you can always call me."

"Thank you, Faithful friend."

They hugged and Spinelli left.

Georgie asked Logan "Do you know what that arguement was about?"

"Maxie seems insecure to me. She's worried he's gonna use her and ditch her and that he's got more in common with Winnie. But, the way I see it, hooking up ain't just about both liking motherboards, you know? Its chemistry. Like you and me got, baby doll."

"I think Maxie is really falling for him, which scares me cause she gets desperate when her feelings get too overwhelming. She implodes and when she does everyone around bears the fallout."

Logan pulled Georgie close. "Don't let it stress you out. You got your job, your double major, volunteering and me to keep you busy. Let your sister figure out her own life. She'll get it worked out in time." He kissed her forehead.

She held him tight around his waist. "I'm just happy I have you."

"Mmm, you got me, girl, and I got you and this ain't gonna end no time soon. Deal?"

"Deal."

Then she pulled back and offered him her pinky. They had pinky swore before to not kiss anyone else. He pinky swore again with her and with their pinkies locked they shared a sweet kiss before Georgie went back to work.

XXXXXXXXXX

Johnny had forgotten all about being on a stake out. Instead he was making out with Serena. Breaking away from him, panting breathlessly, she said "Lets go to your place."

"You don't know how bad I wanna take you up on that but I just got you back and I wanna do this right. Can we just...I don't know...give it a month?"

"A freaking what did you just say?"

Johnny laughed and kissed her again. "Okay. Maybe not a month. Just give it a little bit cause I want us strong. You are not just sex for me. I am in this cause you're in my heart, okay?"

"Johnny," she breathed out his name with emotions dripping off every syllable and then they started to kiss again.

(_And from the ballroom floor we are a celebration. _

_One good stretch before our hibernation. _

_Our dreams assured and we all will sleep well, sleep well. _

_Sleep well, sleep well, sleep well. _

_-x-x_

_You have stolen,_

_You have stolen_

_You have stolen my heart._ ) (Dashboard Confessional)


	39. Chapter 39

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 39**

**March 7th 2007, Wednesday, night**

Logan showed up at Georgie's job when she was just getting off work, on her birthday. He had been by earlier in the day with a dozen yellow roses for her and a sweet card that had a letter inside of it. The letter poured out his feelings for her. It said she was the woman he fell for at first sight and he couldn't imagine his life without her in it.

She didn't expect to see him again that night. Georgie opened the locked door of the diner for Logan.

He pulled her close and gave her a devastatingly sexy kiss that left her stunned. It was the most intense kiss that they had ever shared.

When he pulled back he asked "Are you just about done here?"

"Five more minutes."

"Let me help so we can blow this popsicle stand."

"Where are we going?"

"Can't tell you that. It would ruin the surprise, birthday girl."

"You've already surprised me. That letter...Lo, that was...thank you."

His eyes held hers for a long moment, as it grew more emotionally intense, and then he said "Okay, give me a job to do so we can get done here."

After they had the diner shut down they left and Georgie locked the door. Logan scooped her off her feet. She squealed. He said "Its your birthday so you need to be treated like the princess you are. Do you trust me, Georgie?"

She nodded.

He said "Then close your eyes."

She closed them. Logan's heart swelled because she had blind faith in him now. He was hit with a wave of guilt for all his lies and secrets but he tried to brush it off as he carried her to his truck to whisk her away for her birthday celebration.

XXXXXX

Serena stood in the Scorpio kitchen. "Hey, J."

"Babe, how you doing?" Johnny asked her.

"Been better. How's work going tonight?"

"Just served a guy some divorce papers. He wasn't too thrilled."

"I bet he wasn't."

"But I am. Cause I'm done for the night. Wanna meet up? I'm thinking a late movie. It can even be a chick flick cause I like you like that."

"I'm already knee deep in chick flicks over here. I'm hanging with Maxie and normally she would be cool with me leaving but not tonight. She's fighting with her boyfriend and she's pretty wrecked over it."

"That blows. Sorry to hear that."

"Sorry we can't hang out tonight."

"Its all right. Take care of your friend. Maybe I'll call up Spinelli and see what I can do on my end to get him to kiss and make up with her. Cause if they ain't happy I got a feeling you and me ain't gonna get a chance to get together and get happy. And I ain't putting up with that for an extended period of time."

"Maxie is practically my sister. You're right. If she's hurting then so am I."

"I get it. My sister lives in Italy but if she's got a problem then I got a problem. And Claudia is known for having problems. Take care of your friend. We'll go to the movies another night."

"Are you gonna be up late?"

"Sure."

"I'll call you when I get done here."

They had stayed up on the phone half the night for the last two nights, since they got back together.

"I'll be waiting, Rena."

"Bye, John."

"Bye, babe. Hang in there. Tell Maxie I said hi, okay?"

"Yep. Later." Click.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Winnie had taken full advantage of Spinelli and Maxie's fight.

She had spent Tuesday hanging out with Spinelli at her apartment and listening to him go on and on about his Maximista and the way she made things that should be easy difficult, how she confused him, and how he longed for them to be simple but they seemed to grow only more complicated as the days went on. Also how he feared she was done with him for good and he wasn't sure if he should rejoice of being free of the emotional turmoil or if he would forever mourn losing such a beautiful creature from his life.

Wednesday she went to the coffee house and found him sitting at a table, working on his computer.

"Greetings and salutations, handsome and brilliant Jackal."

He gave her a weak smile. "Good evening, Priestess."

"Forgive me for saying so but you look pale. Are you ill?"

"The Jackal is simply lovesick. And I haven't eaten anything substantial since my paramour deemed me unworthy of her just because I have a devotion to my craft."

'Well that will not do! We need to get some nourishment into you right away."

"I must work presently. Mr. Sir requires this information immediately."

"Allow The Priestess to assist you and you shall finish in half the time." She sat down and took out her laptop.

"It's a confidential matter."

"You have my word that it will go no further than I, on my hacker's code."

Because he trusted her, and she looked completely harmless, Spinelli didn't see the threat Winnie posed him. He let her help. She managed to copy his hard drive onto a flash drive when he was distracted with a phone call from Jason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't escape Logan's attention that now that Jason Morgan was back in town Logan needed to step up his attempts to get an actual job in the Corinthos organization, not just buddy up to Spinelli.

Once he did get a job working for those mobsters Georgie might totally flip out on him. She thought he wanted to be a doctor. Even though he made it clear to her he wasn't sure what his future held for him.

She just believed he would go back to that old dream because she wanted to believe it.

If she knew he was an FBI agent she would probably be thrilled. Her rudderless boyfriend had an actual career. But she'd also know he had been working her very good friend Spinelli for information. And that was bound to make her look at Logan different.

He feared the day she learned he was in the mob- if he could manage to get in- but he was terrified for the day she learned he was undercover.

Tonight was her birthday and it might be one of the last nice nights they had together before he told her he was a mob solider. So he wanted to make it the best it could be.

He had rented a small cabin on Lake Erie. He drove them out there and made her keep her eyes closed till they were inside. Logan had brought a picnic basket and blanket. He made an indoor picnic and then walked over to Georgie and took her hand.

"Keep those eyes closed, doll, and come with me." He led her over to the blanket and said "Okay, sit down."

She did so. Logan sat down and took her hand. "You can open those beautiful brown eyes now."

Georgie did and looked around. "Where are we?"

"On Lake Erie. We don't gotta stay the night if you don't wanna. I just wanted to give you a special birthday dinner. Just you and me in a beautiful place. And since the beach was where we first stayed all night together, I thought it was the best place to come back to." They had sat in truck all night and talked.

Georgie gave him a tender kiss. "Thank you. This is way too much. I wish you wouldn't spend so much money on me like this."

"Hush, I got savings and if I wanna spend my dough on my girl then that's what I'm gonna do."

"Can you point me toward the bathroom?"

"Sure. Right down that hall over there."

She took her purse and walked into the bathroom. Georgie called her father and left a message saying she would be out all night. The she went to the bathroom, washed her hands, kicked off her tennis shoes and slid out of her jeans.

Though her and Logan weren't really at the point where they even made out heavily she had the overwhelming feeling that tonight that would all change. At least she wanted it to.

She walked back out there. He sucked in a breath at the sight of her in just her Kelly's t-shirt.

"I want to stay the night, Lo."

He got up and walked over to her. Taking her face in his hands he looked deep into her eyes. "You and me, brown eyes, we can share a bed and we don't gotta do anything. You know that, right? It would be amazing just to be able to hold you all night long, Georgie."

His voice was thick with feelings and husky with desire.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and they started to kiss passionately. Tongues dancing over each other and his hands on her hips. Feeling his fingers on her bare skin sent fire rushing through her.

This was the night she wanted to give all of herself to this man she was so quickly falling for.


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 40**

**March 7th 2007, Wednesday, night**

Georgie stepped back from Logan. Their eyes held each other's. She peeled off her shirt. His eyes raked over her body. Then they fell back into each other's arms again and started to kiss desperately. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his body.

Logan took Georgie to the bed and lay her down. "Georgie..."

"Make love to me, Lo."

Just a couple of weeks before he could barely kiss her because he was so overwhelmed with feelings for her. Now he was about to claim all of her body, join them together, and he knew that it would touch his soul to be so close to her.

It was a bad idea. But Logan Hayes always rushed head first into every bad idea that came his way. She would only feel more betrayed down the road if they had sex tonight. He knew that in the back of his mind.

All his heart knew though was she was laid out there, vulnerable and half naked, longing in her deep brown eyes, and she wanted him. He had never loved anyone more than her. Never loved anyone with this kind of awe. Never thought he could love so fast.

He kicked off his shoes and stripped off his clothes, except his boxers, and then she rose on her knees and started to kiss his chest and down to his abs. He pulled her up and fused their lips together. Gently he ran his hands all over her sides and back, over her thighs and stomach, and then he lightly rubbed a thumb over her nipple.

For nearly an hour he did everything but have sex with Georgie. He wanted to build the want in her. And he wanted to explore her body and let her explore his.

Once they had both been satisfied from their fingers caressing each other, and lips kissing, licking and sucking, Logan held Georgie in his arms and stroked her hair. "I want us to last more than I want my next breath. I don't care if I die tomorrow but if I live...I wanna live with you wanting me, brown eyes."

She ran her hand over his chest. "I think you get nervous that we're about to fall apart cause we started out rocky. I know we've only been together a month...but I feel like we're...something special. I don't expect forever or promises. I just want to be close to you tonight and know that tomorrow you will still want me. Still be good to me. Still care."

"Just try and shake me. You won't be able to."

She looked at him hopefully. "So you're gonna stay in Port Charles?"

"I...wanna stay but I don't know what's gonna go down. I wanna stay though. I wanna stay wherever you are."

She intertwined their fingers and lay her head on his heart. "This is my best birthday ever."

Logan grinned and eased her off him. "Speaking of that, girl." He went to the picnic basket and pulled out two cupcakes. He then stuck a candle in one and lit it. He brought it to the bed. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Georgie. Happy birthday to you."

She blew out the candle. He fed her the cupcake. Frosting got on her nose. Logan scooped it off with his finger. Georgie sucked his finger and he moaned. They shared a few more kisses before Logan decided that he wanted to put her before himself. He didn't feel they should have sex yet.

He seriously wanted to just blurt out that he was undercover so there would be no more secrets between them. He felt so close to her.

Logan pulled Georgie against his side. "Sleep, angel."

"You make me feel so safe. I trust you so much now."

"I'm not worth all that trust."

"Don't be silly. Of course you are."

"Georgie, I'm not who you think I am. I've been holding back on you."

"Holding back about what?"

"I lied to you. I lied so much."

"Logan..." She moved away from him and pulled the sheet around herself. "What are you trying to tell me?" All of sudden she looked really scared and he hated himself for making that look come on her face.

XXXXXXXXX

Johnny had called Spinelli, found out he was at the coffee shop, and he went there to talk to him about Maxie. He found Winnie there with Spinelli. They were both typing away feverishly on their laptops.

"Hey, you two, how's it going?" Johnny turned a chair around and sat down.

"The Jackal is deep in an important mission for Mr. Sir but I am almost...at my...completion point! Success!" He closed the laptop.

Winnie hit a last key with a flourish. "Victory! Ohhhhhhhh, does that not feel glorious?" she moaned those words like she just had great sex.

Johnny's mouth gaped. That was kinda hot, he had to admit. Even if Winnie was hot only in the school boy fantasy sort of way. Not the everyday, whistle at her on the street, way.

She looked like a catholic school girl with her plaid outfits and braided hair. That was a pretty hot fantasy for most guys, Johnny included. But Johnny had Serena and that was the reason why he was here. To help Serena's best friend so Serena would be able to kick back and relax without stressing over her friends' heartbreak.

"Cool," he said, about their cyber success. "Look, Spinelli, I heard that you and Maxie had a falling out. Any chance of patching things back up?"

"Who informed you of our conflict?"

"Rena is over at Maxie's place tonight and I guess Maxie ain't doing so good. It's a shame. You two were a great couple. Seemed like you couldn't get enough of each other. What went down to cause all this drama?"

"Our issues are deep seated."

Winnie said "She just doesn't appreciate The Jackal's brilliance! He is a legend and she dares to try and separate him from his life's calling so she can go to the mall and buy yet another pair of overpriced shoes! Its madness! No wonder The Jackal cut her lose."

Spinelli said "Actually it is not so simplistic as Maxie wishing I was not so devoted to my calling."

Johnny said "Bottom line, you want her back or not?"

"The Jackal does miss his paramour but I am not sure its wise to resume our courtship."

"Man, if you miss her then go get her. She's crying her eyes out over you. How can you sleep at night knowing that?"

Spinelli looked stricken. "You are right. I will inform Mr. Sir that I have finished the task at hand and then immediately make my way to Maximista's humble abode to apologize for my callous lack of regard for her fragile emotional state."

Johnny said "Between you and me it could just be that time of the month for her. Don't take it personal. And don't let her chase you off. You gotta hang tough. Chicks dig strong men who can be there through the hard times. Show her you give a damn and tell her it was killing you to stay away."

Winnie said "I do not think its advisable to go pleading at the feet of a self absorbed narcissistic creature such as-"

Spinelli was already hurrying to Sonny's office and ignored what Winnie said. She gaped, her mouth opening and closing several times, and then deflated. Johnny gave her a big smile and asked "So what drink is good here? You got any suggestions?"

"The Preistress enjoys decaf soy lattes with half caf."

"Nah, that don't sound like my speed at all."

"Not surprising. I don't seem to be anyone's speed ever."

"Well, maybe I could try it. Since we're friends and all."

"We're friends?"

"Sure! Any friend of Spinelli is a friend of mine. You're dating Barrett, right?"

"Um...yes...we are sort of off and on."

"That's cool. I'm dating Serena Baldwin. You know her?"

"I do believe she is close confidants with the dastardly selfish and judgmental Maximista."

"Maxie is all right. You know you girls don't gotta always judge each other and cat fight."

"What wise advice. You really should get your own talk show. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take my leave."

"I'll walk you to your ride."

"That's not necessary."

"I'm sure Barrett would disagree and he'd do the same for Rena. Want some help with your bag?"

"You are actually a gentleman, Dark Prince."

Johnny chuckled. Their nice moment was interrupted by Sonny cursing at Spinelli and Spinelli fleeing his office. Spinelli rushed out yelling "My paramour awaits her knight!"

Johnny said "I got my fingers crossed that those two make up."


	41. Chapter 41

**Note- Everyone who reviews is awesome! Thank you for sharing your thoughts on this fic. As for the Dilu section I am not really feeling it so I'm not sure how much more they are going to be in this story. I have a christening for Lissa, their baby, planned and after that we shall see when and if they turn up again.**

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 41**

**March 7th 2007, Wednesday, night**

They headed out of the coffee shop and toward the parking lot. Winnie asked "Would you mind if I ask you something personal?"

Johnny answered "I guess not. Shoot."

"How did you know that Serena Faire was destined to be your paramour?"

"That's a very deep question. You want me to spill all my secrets, huh? What's in it for me if I do?"

"My undying gratitude."

He chuckled. "I'll take it. Even if the market value might not be too high in this economy, it still comes in handy to have a friend who owes you one. Okay. How did I know Serena was right for me? Well we met at a drag race and we hit it off right away. I was hot for her. Really hot and I wouldn't let her out of my sight that night. But I didn't think it would get serious. Then we started talking, calling each other every day. We stayed on the phone for hours. And I just knew she got me in a way no one else did. The time would fly by and we'd still have more to talk about."

"So you share common interests?"

"Hmm. Not really. I like racing- cars, boats, motorcycles, anything really. I'm crazy about music. Playing it, writing it, singing it. And I love fixing up cars. She don't care about any of that. But we just talk about what we like and the other person listens. We ain't been together long but all I know is I want her to keep listening to me. That's how I know she's the woman I want most right now. Why do you ask?"

"That's very enlightening. Cooper and I also can talk for hours on end. Perhaps that does mean our connection is stronger than I previously allowed myself to believe. Tell me...would you feel the same for Serena if she wasn't golden haired and blue eyed? If she wasn't glamorous in her clothing choices and perfection in her manner of speech? Just how much do looks matter to the typical man? Or is that a ridiculous question because of course looks matter greatly."

"Yeah, a guy has got to be attracted to the woman he's dating. That's a given. But I've been attracted to all sorts of different women before. Actually age, race, and weight don't matter to me. I look for a woman that can get and keep my attention. I gotta like her body but I ain't never had a problem liking most any woman's body before. As far as you women go most of us guys are just glad you let us near you...we can find beauty in plenty of different types."

"I do suppose that beauty is truly in the eye of the beholder." They got to her car.

Johnny commented on it, since he likes cars, and told her he would fix it for her if it ever broke down. He was trying to be nice because he loved the idea of now having a group of friends. They were growing to mean a lot to him. He had been lonely his whole life and now he was grabbing on for connections wherever he could find them.

He leaned on Winnie's car. "About what we were talking about, take it from me, if Barrett asked you out then he's plenty into your looks."

"I suppose."

"But if you're insecure he'll lose interest. Sad but true. Men like confidence. We don't wanna always tell you that you're pretty. We think that you should be able to see it for yourself, cause we can. And if you think you aren't pretty enough and someone prettier will come along and steal your guy then guess what? Eventually she will. Cause you chased him away by never believing he could love you as much as he does. You gotta believe in yourself and then let your man give you the love he wants to...that's sexy."

"Do you think someone such as I could ever be sexy if I don't alter my current appearance any?"

"Let me tell you something. There are men's magazines that all they got are chicks like you in cute little plaid uniforms licking lollipops. And its hot."

"That sounds terribly sexist and demeaning."

"Nah, those chicks are owning their sexuality. Its empowering."

"I'm not sure that's entirely true but you've given me much to contemplate. Thank you for your kindness."

"Anytime. Tell Barrett I said what up when you talk to him."

"I most certainty will pass along your regards."

"You're gonna be at my party on Saturday, right? For Georgie's birthday."

"It is marked on my agenda."

"Cool. See you Saturday, Winnie."

"Good night, Dark Prince."

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie was scared. Really scared and nervous. He had her heart racing and her breathing shallow. His eyes held layers and layers of pain. This couldn't be a good sign for them.

They were at a rented cabin on Lake Erie. Logan had just told Georgie that he lied to her about so much. He wore boxers and she was naked. She pulled a white sheet around her and scooted away from him on the bed.

"Logan, what are you trying to tell me?"

He was silent for a long moment. "The night we met...I lied about who I am."

"Who are you?"

"Remember I said that I was at the Metro Court because my sister was in the hotel?"

"Yeah? She wasn't? I don't understand. Are you...married or something like that? Wanted by the cops? How did you lie about who you are?"

He was silent but he looked anguished.

She accused "I trusted you."

He moved closer to her. "I know you did...and I wanna be worth that trust. After tonight, I feel so close to you, Georgie. I want you to know all of me." He took her hand and pressed it to his heart. "What would you say if I said I'm crazy, head over heels, in love with you?"

"I'd say: _what did you lie about_?" She jerked her hand away.

He sighed heavily. "My sister's name isn't Leah. Its...my sister is...Serena Lee Baldwin and my youngest sister is Christina Gail. Scott Baldwin is my deadbeat dad who never gave a damn that I exist, never met me and don't even know I'm in town. That's what I lied about. I lied about why I ever came to Port Charles to begin with. That's why me and Coop moved here...so I could track down my father. But now I've punked out on meeting him. I don't got the guts to stand in front of him and hear him say he don't care that I'm his son. I've been hiding this all along."

Georgie hugged him. "Lo, its okay. I understand. And you don't have to tell Scott, Rena or Tina anything till you're ready."

"You're not mad? I lied, sweetheart."

"We were strangers. Now we're together. Now you told me. Its okay. Nothing has changed between us except that we're so much closer tonight than we were yesterday. This birthday present is amazing. Its just what we needed. Thank you for trusting me with your secret."

He held her close and lay his head on her shoulder. "I need you so much. I don't know what I'm gonna do the day I lose you. I don't think I better have my gun around that day because what will there be left to live for when you're no longer my girl?"

"Don't say that. I'm your girl and that is not gonna change."

"Promise me, Georgie. Promise me that you'll always love me like you do right now."

Taking his face in her hands, her voice cracking she said "I promise," and then they shared a tender kiss, before they lay down and fell asleep holding each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Serena went to answer Maxie's door, looked through the peephole and saw it was Spinelli, and then told Maxie he was there. Maxie fled upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom. She looked a wreck, in old ratty pink sweat pants, and her hair was a mess too.

She told Serena to not let Spinelli in but Serena did anyway and sent him upstairs. "Maximista? It is I, The Jackal."

"GO AWAY!"

Spinelli went to the door that he was pretty sure she was behind. "We need to discuss our courtship face to face."

"Its not the 12th!" That was the day they were supposed to decide if they wanted to be an official couple or not.

"If we don't work out our problems before then there is no hope for us to promise our hearts and devotion to each other."

"Seems to me that you already made up your mind. You didn't call me for the last three days! And you embarrassed me in front of our friends at Kelly's."

"Maximista, may I come in?"

"No way! You wanna talk then talk from that side of the door, Jackal!"

"This conversation should not be had through a door."

"Too bad!"

"If you feel that way then I'm going to take my leave. If you don't have the common decency to allow me face to face interaction when discussing matters of the heart then I suppose we have nothing more to discuss."

A long moment passed. He said "Farewell, Princess Maximista. You did own my heart for a brief and fleeting time. But I fear I never came close to touching yours."

"Wait! Don't go! You can come in."

Spinelli took a deep breath and then went into the bathroom. There was no sign of Maxie. When she spoke he realized she was in the bath tub with the curtain closed. "I look like crap so you can't see me."

"Forgive me my transgression," he apologized and then opened the curtain.

She screeched. His arms flailed. She looked like death warmed over. Her nose was very red. Her skin very splotchy. Her eyes swollen and puffy. Her hair a mess. Her clothes old and ratty. Spinelli felt his heart melt at the sight of her.

"Oh, princess." He set down his bag and took off his coat and then climbed into the tub. He pulled her into his arms. "Let us have no more of this foolishness. Its not the 12th but I have my heart made up. The Jackal wants to give you my full measure of devotion. We still have much to work through but we can do it as couple. Will you be my girlfriend, my lover and my better half in this cold cruel world where love is the only light?"

"Oh my God, yes! Yes, yes, yes!" She hugged him desperately tight. For once they didn't make love. Instead they took a bath together, he washed her hair and her body, and then he had to sneak out when her Dad came home from work.


	42. Chapter 42

**Note- Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. We are getting to the end of the chapters I have already written so now I'll have to write more (after this and the next chapter) before I can update again. Thank you for sticking with Life Goes On.**

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 42**

**March 10th 2007, Saturday, night**

"I really hope Johnny is all right, Lo," Georgie fretted when they rushed down the hallway of the luxury apartment complex.

"He's just worked up over family drama. All he needs is a drink and someone to talk to. Thanks for coming with me, baby doll."

"Sure. I'm his friend too. I don't know him that well but I care. He's a human being in pain and he's reaching out for help. I couldn't turn away. What kind of person would that make me?"

"You blow my mind with how caring you are, girl. You make me wanna be a better man."

She smiled at him and knocked on the door.

Johnny called out "Come on in!"

Georgie opened the door and was surprised that the apartment was dark. A light went on. She jumped a little and then she saw all her friends screaming "SURPRISE!"

Her heart raced. It took a minute to realize that this was a birthday party. It sunk in when her best friend Brook Lynn, who she hadn't even known was in town, hugged her.

"Wow, thank you. This is amazing. Johnny, I can't believe you'd do this for me."

Johnny answered "The credit goes to your sister. She pulled this all together."

Georgie rushed over and hugged Maxie. Then she hugged Spinelli and soon she was greeting the rest of her friends.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Winnie stood on Johnny's balcony, lost in thoughts. She wished she could focus on her work but she seemed to be consumed with the fact that she was lonely and starved for the touch of a man. She had moved far from her hometown for this job. She had no friends or family here. Just a fake boyfriend and grumpy, gruff partner who sometimes still told her to take a hike because she was working his nerves.

The balcony doors opened and Cooper stepped out. She looked over at him and said "You're such a prince. You don't need to check on me though. I'm just deep in contemplation of my place in the universe."

He handed her a mixed drink. She accepted it and said "Ever so gracious thanks."

"Is this situation starting to get to you?"

"Perhaps. It's a blurry situation indeed."

"I know. Its rough. I'm worried about Hayes most of all."

"Yes, I see your point. He doesn't do well staying in the lines."

"No, he never has been able to do that. We're all under a lot of stress. If you want to talk I'm here for you. We could even go away for a couple of days. Nothing major is keeping us here right now. We're allowed two days of us time."

"I'm not sure that we are but that was a very sweet offer."

"Have you ever been to Atlantic City?"

"Never. Have you?"

"No," Cooper answered "but I always wanted to check it out. What do you say?"

"Would The Grumpy One be joining us? And his paramour?"

"This would be a couple thing. As in just The Priestess and her Studly Solider."

"You really do not need to go to such measures to help me refresh my spirit."

"I just want to have some fun and I want you to come along with me. Other than Logan you're the only person here tonight I feel like even knows me at all. Please say yes."

"Yes under the condition we receive permission first."

"Next weekend if nothing is going on by then, okay?"

"Cooper, this is very kind of you."

"Like you said before, our time together is gonna end, so lets make the most of it until it does. I need a lot of awesome memories to remember you by, Priestess."

"I am a one of a kind so I'm sure I'll be hard to forget."

"I bet you will be."

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxie was flying high at the party- and not from any illegal substances this time. She sat on Spinelli's lap, his arm snug around her waist, and lapped up all the attention he gave her and also beamed at how all Georgie's college friends found The Jackal to be so cool.

The party was just as great as she had hoped it would be and best of all Spinelli was officially her boyfriend now.

They hadn't had sex yet since they decided to be official. His work schedule was eating up all his free time. But she hoped that later on tonight they might be able to sneak into his lair and spend the night on the couch there.

Lately Maxie had been thinking more and more about moving out. She wanted Rena to be her roommate but Rena said that her little sister Tina needed her at home. Kevin and Lucy were divorcing again. Scott had just came back to town after several years away and both his daughters were trying to re-establish a close bond with him. It wasn't a good time for her to move out.

Maxie didn't think her and Spinelli were ready to live together yet. So that left getting a place on her own. But her salary at the boutique certainly wouldn't cover that. Still she was longing to work it out cause she wanted to be able to make love to her boyfriend in her own bed every night of the week.

She nibbled his ear, even though they were surrounded by people, and whispered "I wanna celebrate being official tonight."

He turned his head and their eyes met. He had soulful eyes that took her breath away. There was something strong yet gentle in his gaze that made her feel like he could handle being with her when all other guys got overwhelmed by her antics.

At least she prayed he could because he was making her life exciting again. Making her heart whole again. Making the pain fade little by little.

"The Jackal concurs."

She smiled brightly at him, already counting the minutes till he was deep inside of her and making her body pulsate with ecstatic sensations.

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie dragged Brook Lynn off to Johnny's master bathroom. It was huge and spacious. When they were alone Georgie practically squealed. "Oh my God, I can't believe you got Dante to come with you this weekend! That's awesome!"

"Its not like that. We're still just buds."

"If he came with you then he must want a lot more."

"Don't hold your breath. He doesn't see me like that. I'm like a kid sister to him."

"The way he looks at you..."

Brook Lynn perked up. "How does he look at me?"

"Like he adores you."

She deflated. "Adores but doesn't want to have sex with." She shrugged. "Its cool. Me and Jimmy Francesco are getting closer and closer every day. I think we're gonna hook up soon. Not that its gonna last. I leave for my tour in May and won't be back for more than a year."

"I can't believe you're still thinking of getting with Jimmy. The way you say he treats you..."

"He's a jerk sometimes but so hot."

"Brook!"

"Whatever. Jimmy isn't here this weekend so it don't matter. Dante came with as a friend. I gotta deal with the Quatermaines tomorrow at the christening and he knows that can really get to me. They boss me around and tell me that I'm wasting my life away living in Bensonhurst and pursuing music. I can't take it and I wanna go off. When he heard I was coming up here he said he had the weekend off and would tag along to keep me from losing it. Cause he's a good guy. A good buddy."

"You've had a crush on him for so long and you know it."

"Yeah but he's always been too old for me. Like he was gonna look at me when I was 12 and he was 16. Or I was 16 and he was 20. He was already banging every hoochie in the neighborhood who would let him by then and I got sent to live with my Dad."

"Well you're 19 now. You're not a little kid anymore."

"In Dante's eyes I'll always be a kid."

"Kiss him and show him that you're not."

"Yeah, right! Do you know how humiliating it will be when he pushes me away and calls me Brookie. I'm six in his eyes and I always will be."

"Until you show him you're not, yeah, you will. If you're not going to get over this crush then you should see if it has a chance of turning into something. After all these years you know your feelings are real but you've never given him a chance to find out if his could be too."

"I give him plenty of chances. We practically see each other everyday around the neighborhood."

"Dante needs to see you in a way he never has before. Not in the same place doing the same things. Surrounded by your families constantly. Of course he still sees you as the little kid you were when you're sitting at your grandmother's dinner table or on the stoop that you've sat on for all your lives. This weekend could be your chance to let him see you all grown up. Make sure he gets that you're not a kid anymore. Where are you two staying? With the Quatermaines?"

"No way. I can't handle that. We're at the Cosmo."

"Perfect! Invite him down to the pool tonight."

"Hmmm. That could be really interesting. But I didn't bring a suit."

"You can borrow one of mine. Just tell Dante you wanna come back to my house after the party. That I have some books I wanna loan you. And you can stick the suit in your purse then convince him to go swimming on the way back to the hotel."

"Hmmm. Putting the moves on Dante tonight. I don't know. I don't wanna be rejected and humiliated. Not after being crazy about him since I could talk."

"You're leaving in two months for a fifteen months tour. When you come back he could very well be married. Don't waste what could be your last chance."

"Married? Dante married?"

"That would really suck, right?"

"Hmpf. God, I couldn't even imagine it."

"You won't have to imagine. You'll see it first hand if you waste away every chance you get to find out if he wants you back. I know he probably doesn't see you like that right now but sometimes guys need their eyes opened to what's right in front of their faces. Its worth a try."

"Okay. I'll give it a try. Operation Seduce Dante Falconeri is underway."

"Cool!"

They hugged.


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you to everyone who reviews!**

**Life Goes On**

**Note- For now this is the end of Brook and Dante in this fic. They were only in town for the weekend.**

**Chapter 43**

**March 10th 2007, Saturday, night**

Johnny was laying on his couch, with his girlfriend Serena laying on top of him, after the party was over. The last guests had just left and he wanted to relax some with her before she went home.

Sighing heavily she said "This place is a wreck."

"Trevor hired me a maid so don't worry about it."

"Best news I've heard all week."

"Oh yeah?" he teased, stroking her long blonde hair. "The best news I heard all week is that you wanna get back with me."

She raised her head and looked down at him. Their eyes searched each other's and then she lowered her mouth to his. Kissing her was more intense than he had ever known kissing other women. Especially now that he had lost her and got her back. Johnny longed for things to work out with Serena.

She made him feel like he a reason for living, instead of just surviving the darkness like he had before he ever met her.

XXXXXXXXX

Dante asked Brook, as he drove them away from Georgie's house and toward their hotel, "Did you notice that half the guys at that party were packing heat?"

"Not really but it don't surprise me none around here."

"I nearly had a heart attack when you disappeared."

She laughed. "I didn't disappear. I was in the bathroom."

"For twenty minutes! I thought one those gangsters got you."

"You didn't have to conduct a search of the apartment like you did."

"So I should go home and tell your Nona that I let a gangster have his dirty way with you?"

"Maybe I would like that."

"Brookie!"

She giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie and Logan were standing by the door of her house, as he got ready to go home. She threaded her arms around his neck. "That party was awesome. Maxie really can be a great sister sometimes."

He grinned. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"You tricked me," she teased.

"Am I in trouble, girl?" He spun her around and pinned her to the door.

"Big trouble," she murmured before his lips crashed down on hers.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper and Winnie ended up at an all night diner having hamburgers, fries and milkshakes. They got lost in a conversation about the first people they had ever dated- way back in middle school for him, and in high school for her. After laughing and joking about how disastrous the relationships were Winnie sighed.

"I am starting to believe that The Jackal is not my one true love after all."

"Oh yeah?'

"Though it seems a match made it heaven between us his heart beats only for Fair Maximista, his princess and paramour, while my heart remains hopelessly filled with longing for a man who will never see me as paramour potential."

"He's a fool if he doesn't want you."

"Maximista is certainly lovely in her own right."

"Sure. But so are you, Winnie."

"That's a sweet thing to say but I had a revealing conversation with The Dark Prince and now I see that I am the one who needs to believe in my own beauty, not have my friends constantly stroke my wavering ego, so you need no longer try to build me up."

"I wouldn't do that. Whatever I say I mean. And I say that you're a knock out."

She blushed. "I think you are just starved for female companionship lately and that's why you believe I am more lovely than I actually am."

He choose not to answer that. Sitting back in the booth he put his arm along the top of it. "When we both leave this city, are you gonna keep in touch with me?"

"Certainly, if you desire. We can be cyber pals."

"What if I asked you to come visit me, would you?"

"We could share many adventures. First Atlantic City and then the world."

His eyes holding onto hers he murmured "From your lips to God's ears."

Their eyes stayed locked for a long moment before Winnie looked down, picked up a fry and popped it in her mouth. The moment was broken but they spent hours more chit-chatting that night.

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie and Logan broke their desperately hot and wanton lip lock. She asked him "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Not too busy to go to church with my girl."

"Actually I think I'm going to go to the christening. Lulu invited me and I wasn't sure I was up to it...but if you came with me...I think I could handle it."

"Then that's what I'll do, doll."

Georgie smiled sweetly before she went back to kissing him again.

XXXXXXXXX

Maxie lay curled on with Spinelli, their nude bodies under a blanket, on the couch in Sonny Corinthos' former penthouse. She drew designs on his chest as they cuddled together.

"You should move in here," Maxie suggested to Spinelli.

"Stone Cold needs me nearby to learn from him and for him to give me counsel."

"He'd only be across the hall, Spin, and then we could have all the privacy we need without having to sneak around. Why shouldn't Jason let you move in here anyway? Its not like Sonny is using this place anymore."

"Tis true but perhaps it is sacred to Mr. Sir."

"Oh, please. He has a brand new huge mansion across town. I'm sure he could care less about this apartment. Promise me that you'll ask Jason if you can move over here." Moving up his body so she could nibble his ear she whispered "Just think about it, every single night of the week that you want me here I could be your little sex Goddess."

"Mmmm," Spinelli moaned "I promise I will discuss it with Stone Cold first thing in the morn."

Gleefully, Maxie exclaimed "Thank you!" before giving him a hard kiss on the lips, then straddling him, leaning forward and bringing her mouth to his again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Brook had talked Dante into going swimming with her.

She told him "Jimmy didn't want you to come here with me this weekend."

"Why are you still hanging around that loser? And who cares what he wants? He's not your boyfriend, right?"

"Not yet. He might be soon."

"Don't waste yourself on a guy like him."

"Like him how? He's fun to be around. I know he can be an ass but-"

"He's a first rate ass and you deserve better. You're pretty, smart, funny, talented and a damn good cook. You are the whole package. You should have the guy of your dreams who treats you like a princess."

"The guy of my dreams still thinks I'm six years old making mud pies and begging to be able to play stickball with the big kids."

Dante raised his eyebrow at her. "Then he's a fool."

"That's a harsh way to talk about yourself and here I thought you had good self esteem."

"Me? You got a thing for me? Wow...I had no clue...seriously?"

She blushed and went to get out of the pool. "Forget it. I was just kidding."

Dante pulled her off the ladder and into his arms. Whispering against her ear he said "That's a shame cause I was just about to say how lucky I am that you got a crush on me but since you were just kidding I guess I ain't so lucky after all. For the record though I know that you've got a hot body that is very far from six years old."

"You don't see me as nineteen. You see me as a kid still."

"Maybe I did before this weekend but right about now I see a woman, Brookie."

"Brookie. See there? That's what you call a little girl."

"Whoa, okay, I never knew you had a problem with me calling you that. I can stop. It will just take some getting used to."

"I don't have a problem with it. Its just that I really wish you could honestly see me as an adult."

Laying very light kisses all along her jaw line he said "I honestly see you as,"when he reached her lips her breath hitched "a full grown, beautiful, amazing, phenomenal, awesome..." his lips brushed hers "adult." Dante gave Brook a gentle kiss and so started the first moments of their grown up love affair, so very different than her childhood crush.


	44. Chapter 44

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 44**

**March 11th 2007, Sunday, morning**

Laura slipped Lissa into her christening gown and then brought her downstairs at Lulu and Dillon's house. To the baby she said "There's Mommy and daddy." Looking up she said to Lulu and Dillon "Isn't she just beautiful in this gown?"

Lulu teared up. Dillon put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

Lulu said "We came so close to losing her right after she was born."

Laura said "You have yourself a beautiful little girl. My beautiful first granddaughter and I'm so glad to be here to get to know her and Cameron."

Lulu rested her head on Dillon's shoulder and put her arm around his waist. Through the whole ordeal of her mother being kidnaped she had leaned heavily on her best friend and now they were closer than ever. "We're thrilled you're here too, Mom. It feels like a miracle. I just can't believe that Stefan is the one responsible for bringing you home to us. It still blows my mind he's alive. He could be put in jail for life for what he did...and it was all to help you."

Laura said "Stefan will never see the inside of a prison cell if I have anything to say about it."

XXXXXX

As soon as Stefan opened his hotel room door Alexis said "I am here to put on record that I do not think its wise for you to go to this christening today. In my esteemed opinion, it is simply inviting trouble."

"Step inside, please, and refrain from airing anymore of our family's private business to anyone who just happens to be walking by."

She came inside. "Don't get me wrong, I could not be happier that you are still among the land of the living but, I must say, you have not been the most cooperative man ever since your great return from the grave. A little contriteness would go a long way."

"I won't kneel and beg at the feet of anyone."

"Perhaps its called for. After all, you did fake your death."

"Do not let it slip your mind that Luke did, in fact, intend to kill me when he stabbed me and threw me off a cliff. Adding insult to injury he then flung open my coffin and tried to desecrate what he believed to be my dead body. Just because a servant found me and Helena was able to obtain medical help for my injuries and make it appear that I had died does not dissolve Luke of his sins. He is an attempted murderer. He is the sole person who is responsible for the years I missed with my family."

"Luke did not stop you from contacting us, a fact that Nikolas will not soon forget. That being the case perhaps you should give him, not to mention all the Spencers, a wide berth for the time being."

"Alexis," he sighed heavily "I already explained this to you. I stayed in seclusion because I had a brain tumor that had caused my irrational behavior before my presumed death. I had to be treated for that and all the injuries Luke bestowed on me. I spent nearly two years recovering to full strength. By that time I found out that Laura was suffering her cationic state and I set about finding a cure for her. I didn't want to reveal myself to be alive and risk Luke attempting to murder me once more before I could restore Laura's health."

"Yes, you've explained that to me and I do understand and I do find your actions noble but not everyone agrees with me. Some people see nefarious motives behind your choices."

"Nikolas is hurt. Time will heal his anger and pain. He will accept me into his heart once more. I have no doubts about this. The only way I can reach him though is to remain in Port Charles and see him when possible."

"But is this christening really the best venue?"

"Let us have no more debate about my attendance. I am going to the christening today. Laura invited me personally. I can not allow her to feel slighted by not attending."

"Its just that you and Laura have such a rocky history. Throw Luke in the mix and it's a volcano ready to explode. Do you really think you should introduce that dynamic into an infant's christening?"

"It will be fine. I intend to cause no disturbance. You are overreacting. Now, if this subject is closed, then would you like to join me for some breakfast? They do a lovely scone in the dining room."

"Scones before we walk into a verbal shoot out at the okay corral. Yeah, that sounds lovely."

"Alexis, you are allowing yourself to become overly excited. Please focus your attention on matters of greater importance rather than creating strife where there is none."

"Just wait till you see Luke today and then we'll see if there's any strife or not."

"I am not hardly concerned. That man should be ashamed of himself. I will never allow him to make me cower. Nor will I hide from him. If he has an issue with me then that is his concern. Mine is my family and Laura, that's all. Now lets adjourn to the dining room so we are not late for the christening. I must admit that I am rather surprised that you have chosen to not bring along your daughters."

"Kristina and Molly don't need to see blood shed so early in the morning. They get enough of that in video games."

XXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli and Maxie were making love on the couch in Sonny's former Penthouse when there was a knock on the door. Maxie's moans went on but Spinelli stilled, freaking out.

"Shhh, Princess Maximista," he hissed.

From the hallway Jason called out "SPINELLI! Get out here!"

A minute later Spinelli came tripping into the hallway, with only boxers on and a blanket hastily thrown around him. Jason gave him a stern look and raised his eyebrow.

Jason said "I could hear her in my living room. She's got to keep it down! Carly and her kids are here!"

"My humblest apologies, master. I'm sure Princess Maximista can lower the decibels somewhat."

"Somewhat? Spinelli, I better not hear her again. Besides, who told you that you could use Sonny's place? And how did you get in?"

"The Jackal just may have hacked the alarm and borrowed the key from Stone Cold's drawer. Humblest apologies again!"

Just then the door the flew open. Maxie was standing there wearing Spinelli's shirt. "Look, Jason, Spinelli needs his own place and I think this Penthouse is perfect for him."

Jason gave her an incredulous look. "You have no say in this. Sonny owns this penthouse."

"You're Sonny's business partner slash enforcer slash best buddy so you can certainly get him to allow Spinelli to move in here. Its that or else you'll just have to get used to hearing my joyous sounds caused by all the pleasure my Jackal gives me nightly. I don't think you'd like that too much, would ya? See its best for everyone if Spinelli just moves over here."

"Princess Maximista, I can handle this. Please just go inside and await my return."

Maxie smirked at Jason. She wrapped her arms around Spinelli's neck and gave him a steamy kiss. "Whatever you say."

Jason winced at the sight of them kissing and turned away. Once Maxie was inside the apartment Jason turned back and said "Keep it down. I mean it. I'm not having a sex talk with a kindergartener because your girlfriend can't control herself."

"The Jackal can not help that he is a skilled lover, growing more so as the days pass, but I do see your point and will try to convince my paramour of the importance of your request."

"You do that cause I don't wanna talk about this again." Jason walked away and back into his apartment.

Spinelli slipped into Sonny's old place. He looked tousled and his cheeks were red. "I do hope that The Valkryie is not angered at us."

"Who cares? You're allowed a sex life with your girlfriend." She stressed the last word.

He smiled at her and came back to the couch. Sitting next to her he stroked her face. "My girlfriend deserves to feel the full depth of my devotion for her every chance we get." He leaned over and started to kiss her again, before breaking away and pulling his shirt off her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie opened her door and saw Logan on her doorstep. Feeling emotional she threw herself in his arms and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're here."

"You know we don't gotta go to this christening. You don't owe your ex jack shit."

She moved out of his arms. "I want to be the bigger person. I can handle this."

He cupped her chin. "You don't gotta prove nothing to no one. You know that, right?"

"I know but I was friends with Dillon for years and I don't want to lose all we meant to each other because of bitterness. I can put behind me the fact that our marriage didn't last. Especially now that I have you."

Logan gave her a crooked grin. "Damn straight, you got me, darlin," he said, with his southern drawl thicker than ever, before pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

_(I think I felt my heart skip a beat._

_I'm standing here and I can hardly breath._

_You got me._

_Yeah, you got me._

_-x-_

_The way you take my hand is just so sweet._

_And that crooked smile of yours knocks me off my feet._

_-x-_

_Oh, I just can't get enough._

_How much do I need to fill me up?_

_It feels so good._

_It must be love._

_Its everything I've been dreaming of._) (Colbie Caillat)


	45. Chapter 45

**Note**- _My muse is having serious rebellious issues. She has ran away and I don't know when she'll be back, so I don't know when I can update again. I hope she comes back soon but we'll see. To everyone who has reviewed this fic thank you for your interest in this story._

Sara

****

Life Goes On

Chapter 45

March 11th 2007, Sunday, morning

Logan made a point to speak to Serena at the christening. Georgie caught on to what he was doing, trying to get closer to his sister, and asked Serena to sit with them. Serena was there because she had delivered Lissa while at the Metro Court when it was taken hostage.

While they were sitting there waiting for the ceremony to start Scott walked in. Spotting Serena he came over. "Morning, sweetheart. Lucy and Tina didn't come with you?"

"Mom is working and Tina wouldn't get out of bed for nothing so I left her behind."

Logan was extremely tense being so close to Scott for the first time. He squeezed Georgie's hand tight. His eyes were locked on Scott, looking for ways that they were alike.

Scott smiled at Georgie. "Hey there. Haven't seen you in forever. Not since before I left town. You sure have grown up to be a lovely young lady. Mac must be proud."

She smiled at him. "Morning, Mr. Baldwin. I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Logan Hayes. He just moved here last month. He grew up in Hollingsbrook, Texas."

"Oh yeah? I lived there for a short time myself a million years ago. Even before I met Serena's mother. Huh. Small world, ain't it? Good to meet ya, kid."

Scott sat down. Logan let out a shaky breath. His skin was prickled from the overwhelming emotions

coursing through his veins. A part of him wanted to turn to Scott and yell "I'm your son!" but he held his tongue, and just kept squeezing Georgie's hand, praying that he could get through his moment without flipping out on Scott for not recognizing Logan as his son the moment he looked at him.

His mother said she sent him letters over the years. So he knew he had a kid. He just didn't care, is what Logan believed. His anger and pain battled inside of himself as he fought to stay seated there and not start screaming, drawing attention that he didn't want or need to himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emily, Nikolas, Lucky, Liz and Cameron came into the church together. As soon as they did Lucky spotted Stefan, who was seated next to Laura.

Lucky hissed "The nerve of him to show his face here."

Nikolas shook his head. "My uncle seems to have lost his ability to be shamed ever since his brush with death."

Emily stroked Nikolas arm. "Lets just ignore him."

Liz said "If Laura is fine with him being here then who are we to object? Come on, lets find some seats."

They squeezed into a row all sitting together. Lucky kept shooting daggers at Stefan during the whole ceremony. Luke didn't show up but the church was packed with other friends and family. The godparents were Brook Lynn and Spinelli.

Though Lulu had only known Spinelli a few months they had an instant, deep bond from day one and considered each other family. The Jackal had almost missed the ceremony though. He showed up extremely late, with his clothes all disheveled, and a tousled haired Maxie holding his hand.

Though Maxie hated Lulu she wouldn't let that keep her from being there with Spinelli that day to see him become a godfather for the first time.

XXXXXXXXX

Logan slipped outside during the ceremony. Taking huge gulps of air, he pressed his hands to his thighs and bent forward, feeling lightheaded.

Pulling out his phone he dialed Cooper.

"Barrett," Cooper answered.

"Hey, man, you are not gonna believe this shit. Guess who I just met?"

"Sonny Corinthos?"

"Scott Baldwin."

"Whoa. How did that go? Are you in jail?"

"Not yet but the day ain't over either. I didn't say a word to him."

"You wanted to face him and tell him who you are. Living here its gonna be hard to never do it so maybe you should just go for it. Get it over with. But stay calm. Remember that more is at stake than just your dealing with your father."

"I just can't believe he didn't look at me and know that I'm his-"

Someone cleared their throat. Logan whirled round, hand going to rest on his gun, and saw Scott standing there.

Scott said "All during the christening it was weighing on my mind. Hollingsbrook. That's a small speck of a town. Not much but farms and dirt roads. How many Hayes families can live there, is what I was thinking. How likely is it that you ain't related to the woman I knew? Not too likely, is it?"

Logan swallowed hard.

Cooper said "Hayes, you there still?"

Logan told Coop "I gotta call you back." He hung up the phone. Scott and Logan just stared at each other. Logan sneered at Scott "So what are you trying to say then?"

Scott ran his shaking had through his hair. "I don't know exactly. The woman I knew...that was twenty five years ago...another lifetime...I don't know what I'm trying to say but something smells fishy here to me. So, you tell me, do you know Jackie Hayes?"

"Why don't you just drop the bullshit act? You're a lawyer so you can't be too much of a dumbass. You must get that I'm your dirty little secret come back to haunt your old tired ass. Stop playing at this confused routine cause I ain't buying it."

Just then Georgie came outside, looking worried. "Logan, everything okay out here?" She came over and wrapped her arm around his waist, looking up and into his eyes.

Scott asked "What do you mean? My dirty little secret? Are you saying...are you saying that you're Jackie's kid or something like that and that should mean something to me?"

"No, it don't gotta mean jack to you. Just do like you did with the letters that she sent you to tell you that you knocked her up and ran off- ignore me." Looking down at Georgie he said "Lets get out of here. I've had enough of this for one day. More than enough, actually, to last a lifetime."

Scott called out, as he rushed closer, "Wait a darn God minute! I want some answers! Are you saying that you're my...you're my...kid? You're my son? You're a grown man! Why am I just hearing this now? Why are you dropping out of the sky and into my life now? Why now? Why not twenty four years ago?"

"You're so pathetic! Don't play like my Ma kept me a secret from you. She wrote you letter after letter for years! She called you and she wrote and you just ignored every single message! You had to know one day your worst regret would show up. Well here I am, old man! So freaking deal with it and wipe that fake shocked look off your face cause AIN'T NO ONE BUYING IT!"

The screaming made people from inside the church open the doors and look out. A crowd formed to watch the scene.

Scott said "Fake nothing! I had no clue Jackie had a kid. No clue at all. This is blowing my mind. I don't even know what to believe right now. I never opened any of those letters or called her back because I just wanted to put that part of my life behind me. That wasn't right but its what I did. But if I had a clue she was pregnant..."

"Don't lie,"Logan hissed out. "Don't try and make yourself look innocent now. Look at me, old man. I'm your son! I exist! You are the reason I am alive so you better get ready to deal with me cause I won't be ignored anymore! You got me? I'M YOUR SON!"

"Dad?" Serena asked "What is he talking about?"

Logan said "I can't deal with this bullshit. I'm outta here. You never gave a damn about me all my life and for that I hate you with every fiber of my being. GO TO HELL, YOU RAT BASTARD!"

Logan stormed off. Georgie gave Scott a sad look and whispered "Just give him time," before she followed after Logan.

Scott stood there looking devastated. Serena hurried over to him. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know. I don't understand this. I just don't understand how this could happen. How I could let this happen."

Serena hugged her father.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa," Maxie said, as she stood in the crowd that was watching Logan scream at Scott. "Serena has a brother she never met. Wild!"

Spinelli said "This does explain why he relocated to this fair city. He was in a search of his parental units. It is a tale as old as time."

"Well I don't see those two sharing Thanksgiving anytime soon. Logan looked pissed as hell at Scott."

"I can sympathize. The Jackal knows the pain of parental abandonment much more than I ever would have liked to."

Maxie gave him a very sad look before taking his hand. "Me too."

One day she would love to hear about what made his mother leave him with his grandmother in Tennessee. For now she simply held his hand and gazed at his gentle eyes, feeling not so alone in that moment when the pain of her own parents leaving her behind was weighing heavy on her heart.

She didn't need drugs or alcohol to dull the ache today. Today she had The Jackal to make the pain ease away.


	46. Chapter 46

**Note- Sorry for the long delay between chapters but I'm still struggling to find inspiration for this story.**

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 46**

**March 11th 2007, Sunday, afternoon**

Logan pulled his truck up in front of Georgie's house. His jaw was clenched and his fingers had the steering wheel in a death grip.

He had just met Scott Baldwin for the first time. Logan hadn't reacted well to Scott proclaiming he had no idea that Logan existed and had started screaming at him.

The whole ride to Georgie's house Serena kept calling Georgie and asking her to get Logan to come back to the church and speak to Scott, but Logan flat out refused. He was fuming mad. He just wanted so time to calm down before he did something he really would regret later.

Outside of Georgie's house Logan just sat there, breathing hard, and waiting for her to say goodbye and leave his truck.

Georgie stroked his arm. "Talk to me. I'm here for you."

"Doll, just leave me be, please, all right? I just need some time to think about all this."

"Come inside and I'll make us some lunch. We don't have to talk about Scott. We can just chill out for the rest of the afternoon."

"Not today, okay?"

She sighed. "Logan-"

"I'll call you later. Bye."

She swallowed hard, then pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered "It will get better. The hardest part is over now. Make sure you call me later because I'll be thinking about you and I wanna know that you're all right."

Georgie left the truck. Logan banged his hand on the dashboard, in frustration, and rested his forehead on the steering wheel, as tears burned his eyes.

He came to Port Charles to work but a part of him knew that being this close to Scott would mean sooner or later he had to face his father. Now he had but his heart didn't feel any lighter at all. In fact he just felt a bitter acid swirling around his stomach and the weight of all those lost years on his back.

He sped away from Georgie's house squealing his tires.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie and Spinelli hung around the christening waiting to speak to Serena. After her father stormed off his to car Maxie went up to her old friend.

"Wow! What a day! You have a brother who you never knew about."

"Did you know about this?" Serena asked Maxie. "Georgie is dating Logan. She had to know. Did they tell you before today?"

"Me? I'm as shocked as you. Its kinda cool though, isn't it? I could have a brother out there too. Who knows what Frisco has been up to all these years. Not that I need a brother. I have all the family I need already but its kinda fun to think about. What would he be like?"

Serena rubbed her head. "I can't believe Logan has been hanging out with me and never said a damn word. This whole situation is crazy!"

Spinelli said "Perhaps he was hesitant to mention his parentage for fear of rejection."

"Its just blows my mind that I have an older brother. And he's so mad at my Dad. He hates him. He blames my dad for not being in his life but my Dad never even knew he was born or anything. He loves his kids, even if he does illegal stuff sometimes and has to go into hiding or whatever. He got all that taken care of now and came back home and he's trying hard to make it up to me and Serena. I got my problems with my Dad but I know he loves me. Logan doesn't even know that he would have been loved and accepted by my Dad if only my Dad got the chance. It's a mess."

Maxie gave her a hug. "Family drama blows but its gonna all work out. Logan is just pissed right now. If I saw Frisco I'd be pissed too."

"My Dad didn't run off on Logan. I will never believe that."

"Whatever happened back then Scott is gonna have to convince Logan that Scott is worth Logan's time now. But its not up to you to fix this. The way Logan was screaming I would steer clear of him for right now."

Spinelli said "I would have to agree with Fair Maximista. I think this situation calls for a breather. Why don't we adjourn to Kelly's for some libations?"

The girls nodded and they all headed off to the diner.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"That was crazy," Lulu murmured to Dillon as they drove home. "Scott finds out he has a kid in the middle of our christening!"

"I know but the ceremony was over, at least."

"Yeah, its still crazy though. Everyone will remember forever that drama at Lissa's big day."

"A little drama is normal when it comes to anything we do, right?" Dillon flashed her a smile.

She smiled back. "I guess you're right there."

Lissa started to fuss. Lulu reached into the back seat and tried to comfort the baby. Lulu was finally beginning to feel like she could take care of her child. Having Laura around was helping with that. Lulu needed her Mom to help her learn how to mother.

Having Laura home and able to speak to them made it feel like Lulu was no longer walking through the dark with no road map.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cruz met Cooper in a barn outside of Port Charles. "Agent."

Cooper nodded at Cruz.

Cruz went on "As I understand it you haven't been contacted by your target ever since the night of the hostage incident when you let him escape-"

"Let him? I would have blown my cover otherwise and that wasn't my orders."

"Your orders were to let civilians get shot on your watch?"

"Things went sideways."

"They sure as shit did. You fucked up. I'm surprised you haven't been sent to a post in Alaska by now."

"Did you call this meeting for any reason other to ream me? I get that you're the liaison for the bureau but that doesn't make you my direct superior."

"You don't think so? That would just be another thing you're wrong about then."

Cooper's jaw started to tick as he stared down Cruz.

Cruz went on "I've had enough of you waiting around for a call that ain't coming from Jacks. You need to prove you're useful to the beaura again. Hayes is working on getting in with the Corinthos family, you get on the Zaccharas. Get a job with them and start recording all your meetings with them."

"I just go around asking for a job and people are gonna get suspicious."

"Well then you're just gonna have to figure out a way to get a job where they won't get suspicious, ain't ya?"

Cooper had a bad feeling about this but it wasn't like he had much choice in the matter. His assignment had changed and he would just have to roll with the punches.


End file.
